Além dos livros
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Hermione faria com que Fred percebesse que ela era além de estudos e livros.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01

Percepção

- Hermione, querida, você pode chamar os meninos para o jantar? – Molly pediu educadamente. Ela trocou um olhar com Gina que sorriu e fez sinal para que ela subisse os degraus. A morena correu e entrou no banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho. Seu cabelo estava preso, ela resolveu soltar. _Não, vai parecer que eu soltei apenas para chamá-lo._ Prendeu os cabelos novamente em um rabo de cavalo. Bufou. Soltou uns cachos e gostou do resultado. Passou batom nos lábios. _Batom? Você está jantando na Toca e vai passar batom? Quão apelativo isso soa?_ Tirou o batom. _Melhor ir assim mesmo. _Desabotoou um botão da camisa. _Assim pode ser, a casa está magicamente aquecida._ Então começou falar com o espelho:

- Oi, Fred! George, Lee! Sua mãe está chamando para jantar – _Fred? Não posso começar pelo Fred... ele pode perceber._

- Oi, Lee! George, Fred! – _Também não posso falar seu nome por último! _

- Oi, meninos! – _Meninos? Ahhh Hermione eles têm 25 anos!_

Irritada consigo mesma abriu a porta do quarto de Ron e disse:

- O jantar está pronto! – eles levantaram e claro que Ronald já estava lá embaixo antes que ela alcançasse o antigo quarto dos gêmeos. Aproximou-se da porta. Naquele final de semana haveria festa de aniversário de Victorie, então todos dormiriam lá de sábado para domingo para ajudarem nos preparativos. Ouviu a risada dele. Sim, ela sabia diferenciar a risada dele e do seu gêmeo. Logo os outros dois o seguiram. Antes de bater, Hermione encostou-se à porta sem saber o que fazer. Começou a ouvir a conversa deles.

_- Realmente, Fred, o tempo não foi bom para Katie – era Lee Jordan falando - Mas, Angelina..._

_- Opa... Sem falar da minha namorada... – George disse - Ahh tudo bem, podem falar! Sei que morrem de inveja! Mas, que ela não me escute... Outro dia vi a Lilá na Loja..._

_- Sim, irmãozinho... ambos vimos... mas essa aí só de boca fechada – _Hermione rolou os olhos.

_- E quanto a Hermione? – os gêmeos pararam de rir diante da pergunta de Jordan. Fez-se silêncio. _Do outro lado, Hermione apurou seus ouvidos. Foi Fred quem começou falar.

_- Você está brincando, não é? Hermione? Ela ficou brava quando meu irmão constatou que ela era uma garota no quarto ano, mas vamos combinar que ela não colabora. Não tem corpo de uma garota comum. Aposto que é virgem, é sem graça, só sabe andar com seus livros para cima e para baixo. O beijo deve espantar até os dementadores... Quem ela teve depois de Krum? Rony?_

_- Bom... sei que ela teve algo com o Malfoy – disse Lee aparentemente sem graça. _

_- Hermione? – Fred tornou a perguntar e eles começaram a rir. _

Hermione ficou parada. Era isso que ele pensava dela? Olhou para seu decote e tornou a fechar a blusa.

- Hermione! Para que tanta demora! Mamãe está impaciente! – ouviu a voz de Gina e olhou para amiga – Hermione? Está tudo bem?

- Sim – ela mentiu – Pode ir descendo – a porta se abriu antes que ela pudesse bater.

- Não aprendeu que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros? – era Fred que perguntava com a mão na maçaneta. O tom era de brincadeira, mas Hermione ainda tinha as palavras dele martelando em sua cabeça – Hermione?

Ela encarou os olhos azuis. Sabia que deveria estar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Evitou piscar.

- O jantar está pronto. Sua mãe pediu para chama-los – virou-se e desceu as escadas correndo. Sentou-se entre Harry e Ron. Logo depois, os três amigos desceram e sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa. Fred estava bem a sua frente.

- Hermione? – ouviu Harry chama-la em voz baixa. Ela, no entanto, negava-se olhar para outro lugar senão seu prato.

- Não é nada, Harry – as conversas e pedidos para passar esse prato ou aquele começaram até serem interrompidas pela voz de Molly.

- Hermione, querida, você está chorando? – a morena sentiu todos olharem para si. Aquilo foi demais e ela não conseguiu disfarçar. Levantou-se e saiu correndo.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Ron perguntou vermelho apontando para os gêmeos. Ele estava se levantando, mas Gina se adiantou.

- Eu vou conversar com ela – encheu um copo com água e subiu as escadas – Mione? – a ruiva entrou em seu próprio quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si, lançando um feitiço silenciador – O que houve? – sentou-se na cama e passou a mão sobre os cabelos da amiga. Entre soluços, contou o que ouvira no quarto dos gêmeos.

- Prometa que não vai contar nada.

- Mas, Hermione! O que ele disse... foi muito ofensivo e não é verdade! Você sabe disso!

- Só que _ele_ acha isso. Prometa, Gina.

- Tudo bem, não conto nada. Esqueça Fred. Ele é um babaca imaturo. Pior que o Rony!

- Sim... Eu sei... Achei que ele poderia... me ver de outra forma – ela ainda chorava e soluçava. Sentou-se na cama e tomou pequenos goles da água que Gina levara, tentando se acalmar. Ouviram uma batida na porta e a voz dele – É ele...

- Ainda não sei como consegue fazer isso. O que eu digo? A desculpa de sempre? Tudo bem – disse a ruiva resignada. Ela abriu a porta e saiu, sem deixar muito espaço para que Fred visse o que acontecia lá dentro.

- O que houve com ela?

- Como se você realmente se importasse – falou a caçula descendo as escadas e o irmão a seguindo.

- O que houve, Gina? – ele a segurou pelo ombro – Ela... ficou chateada com algo específico?

- Há algo _específico_ para chatea-la? – viu o irmão ficando vermelho – Ela lembrou-se dos pais. Apenas isso. Deixe-a em paz, Frederick.

Gina entrou na cozinha dando a mesma desculpa. Harry não acreditou. Tampouco Ronald que ainda olhava com raiva para os gêmeos.

Hermione decidiu, depois de muito choro, que não poderia continuar sofrendo por Fred Weasley. Desde que trabalhara, dois anos atrás, na Loja dos gêmeos, ela se viu mais e mais envolvida por Fred. Na época, ele namorava uma garota tola, mas incrivelmente bonita. Durou pouco tempo e isso animou Hermione. No entanto, parecia que ele a via apenas como uma irmã mais nova. Só que, depois da noite de hoje, ela percebeu que nem assim era vista. Era um... ser assexuado.

Desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro aos seus 19 anos, Hermione havia mudado para Toca. Tentou morar na casa de seus pais, mas era difícil de mais. Harry estava morando com Gina no Largo Grimmauld. Ron ainda morava na Toca, mas mudaria dentro de algumas semanas. Na Toca, ela tinha a afeição de Molly e Artur. Poderia ser errado, mas eles serviram como substitutos para a ausência que sentia de seus pais. Trabalhou um tempo como jornalista no Profeta Diário, mas viu que aquele não era seu estilo de emprego. Ficou um tempo sobrevivendo com a herança dos seus pais. Dinheiro trouxa, que convertido em galeão, deu uma boa quantia.

Então, certo dia, os gêmeos apareceram pedindo sua ajuda. Verity sairia de licença maternidade e eles deram uns meses a mais de descanso para a jovem bruxa, então precisariam de alguém de confiança para começar imediatamente. Hermione pensou em negar, já que estava vendo umas ofertas no Ministério, mas eles insistiram tanto... E os olhos de Fred...

Logo ela faria 23 anos e precisava seguir com sua vida. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

_Aceito a vaga. Obrigada pela oportunidade._

_H. Granger_

Quando notou que todos estavam dormindo, pegou Pig emprestado e enviou o pequeno envelope.

Voltou para seu quarto, lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos. Acabou pegando no sono sem perceber. Sabia que tinha dormido pouco. O dia ainda não havia amanhecido completamente. Seria um dia cansativo, cheio de preparativos e ela gostou disso. Ocuparia sua cabeça com outras coisas. Dentro de algumas semanas também teria o aniversário de Harry, mas esse provavelmente seria comemorado na casa dele.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Claro que Molly e Artur já estavam acordados. Como ela contaria para eles que partiria? Mas era algo que precisava ser feito. Mesmo que Fred não morasse mais lá, ele era visita constante. Principalmente depois que George e Angelina voltaram a namorar.

- Querida, durma mais um pouco... Você está abatida – disse Molly servindo uma caneca de chá.

- Ficarei bem, Molly – ela sabia que Artur a olhava atentamente.

- Sabe que sempre apoiaremos você, Hermione. Tem algo que podemos fazer para ajudar?

- Não, Artur. Apenas lembranças de algo que não terei – ela disse sem mentir. Detestava mentir para os dois.

Aos poucos, a cozinha foi se enchendo. Gina, Harry e Ron. Luna apareceu cedo para ajudar, assim como Angelina. Os gêmeos com Lee foram os últimos a descer e, assim que eles ocuparam as cadeiras, Hermione pediu licença e se retirou.

Gina e Hermione estavam do lado de fora decorando as mesas com enfeites infantis e bexigas com formas de diversos animais. Começaram a conversar. Fred estava fugindo de suas funções, mas parou e escondeu-se para ouvir a conversa de sua irmã.

- Eu não faria isso, Gina!

- Ué, pelo menos mostraria para aquele idiota o quão errado ele está.

- Isso se chama vingança! Muito sonserino para meu gosto.

- Ora, Mione! Ele merece!

- Não vou me rebaixar só por que ele é um completo idiota.

- Claro que não, cara Ginevra. Hermione é certinha de mais para esse tipo de comportamento – Fred disse saindo de trás de uma árvore. Ele sabia que Hermione detestava ser chamada assim, só quem saber por que precisava provocá-la.

- Viu, Gina? Sou _certinha_ de mais. E você, Fred, cale a boca ou vou contar para sua mãe que anda se escondendo para não fazer seu trabalho.

- Não estamos mais na Escola, Hermione – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Parece que você ainda não sabe disso – e afastou-se.

- Você é um completo babaca, Fred – disse sua irmã com raiva. Gina tentou procurar por Hermione, mas Harry apareceu antes e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo com a Hermione? E não venha me dizer que é por causa dos pais dela. Nem Rony acreditou.

- Eu não posso te contar, Harry...

- Sou seu marido, Gin. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei disso... Digamos que Hermione gosta de um cara

- Fred, e daí?

- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos castanhos.

- Não sou cego. O que ele fez?

- Viu? Por isso não posso contar. Hermione sabe que você o machucaria e não da forma bruxa. Ela apenas decidiu... percebeu que precisa encontrar outra pessoa.

- Não farei nada em respeito a sua família, mas diga para Hermione que conversaremos mais tarde.

A casa estava cheia de convidados. Ainda havia muito mais adultos que crianças, o que deixava Molly nervosa e pedindo aos seus filhos por mais netos. Harry sofria esses _assédios_ já que estava casado com Gina há cerca de um ano e ainda não haviam pensando em ter filhos. Mais por pedido dela, do que dele.

- Então você está a fim de um cara que não te nota, Granger?

- Não enche, Fred.

- Bom, é que isso não é novidade – ela o olhou com raiva e viu que para ele aquilo não passava de uma piada – Malfoy te dispensou, não foi? Aliás, como _você _foi se envolver com o _Malfoy _é que nunca entendi.

- Pelo visto você não entende muita coisa – ela disse com tristeza, viu que a expressão dele mudou, mas afastou-se. Puxou Gina para o lado e disse:

- Vamos fazer.

- Fazer o quê? Do que está falando? – a ruiva perguntou sem entender.

- Vingança – a ruiva abriu um sorriso sarcástico que faria Malfoy morrer de inveja. O rosto de Hermione estava inexpressivo

- Quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Sim. E colocar um ponto final nisso tudo. Não significo nada para ele mesmo – ela deu de ombros.

- Hermione, isso não é verdade.

- É, sim, Gina. Já aceitei esse fato. Vou pegar algo mais forte para beber - Hermione foi em direção à cozinha sem notar que certo par olhos azuis a seguia.

- Fred – disse seu gêmeo estalando o dedo na frente do outro ruivo – Assim a Hermione vai acabar tropeçando.

- Deixe de falar besteiras, George!

- Por que não a convida para sair de uma vez?

- Por que ela não passa de um livro ambulante? – George riu.

- Você pode enganar quem quiser. Até você mesmo, mas acho que você está a fim da Hermione.

- Não fale besteiras!

- Está sim.

- Não estou, não.

- Sim. Você. Está.

- Não. Não estou.

- Sabe que ficar provocando-a dessa forma, não ajuda?

- Não estou provocando – George riu exageradamente chamando a atenção de alguns parentes.

- Você parece aqueles meninos que para chamar a atenção da garota puxa o cabelo ou dá um presente Geminialidades Weasley ou...

- Faça um favor? Vá a merda! – e foi conversar com Lee que havia acabado de chegar. Furioso, puxou da mão do amigo o copo que ele havia acabado de servir para si mesmo. Murmurava xingamentos e possíveis feitiços e azarações para lançar em seu gêmeo.

- O que houve com você? – Lee perguntou.

- George.

Hermione comunicou Molly que passaria a noite na casa de Gina e Harry. A ruiva já havia avisado que ele sabia sobre o sentimento dela por Fred, então combinaram que ele ficaria a par do plano. Para isso, Hermione dependia inteiramente da amiga. Pensar logicamente ela podia fazer, mas inventar um plano como esse só com a mente de alguém como Gina.

Segunda-feira Harry foi para o Ministério e Gina teria treino de quadribol no período da tarde. Então, as duas amigas estavam sozinhas na cozinha.

- Já sei. Vai começar dizendo que preciso trocar minhas roupas.

- Não há nada errado como o modo como se veste!

- Certo... e o plano?

- Estou pensando em algo que o deixe confuso. Amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo, que tal?

- Amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo? Como isso funciona?

- Funcionou bem para você e Malfoy, não?

- Deixe Draco fora disso.

- Ainda não pensei completamente no plano. Hoje vou ao treino e talvez, talvez minha ideia seja possível. Mas preciso conversar com Katherine. Ela joga comigo – Hermione bebeu um gole de seu chá e viu que a amiga tinha um sorriso maroto. - E sua entrevista?

- Não tenho entrevista. O cargo é meu, já tinham me oferecido antes.

- E quando começa a trabalhar no Ministério? – Gina perguntou realmente curiosa.

- Próxima segunda-feira. Vou aproveitar essa semana para procurar um lugar para me mudar.

- Dois quartos.

- Não preciso de dois quartos, Gin – a artilheira rolou os olhos.

- Dois quartos. Procure uma casa com dois quartos e não diga que não pode pagar.

- Está relacionado com o plano? – Hermione perguntou eufórica.

- A partir de agora tudo está relacionado com o plano.

Fred abriu a loja. Era sua vez. Detestava segundas-feiras. Foi até a frente e encontrou Verity parada do lado de fora.

- Sabe que pode entrar, Veri.

- Bom dia...

- Fred. Eu sou o Fred – ela olhou desconfiada e tentou lembrar quem abriu a loja no sábado.

- Bom dia, Fred – Verity falou convencida que era ele mesmo. Nunca seria capaz de diferencia-los. Passou pelo ruivo e murmurou – Não sei como Hermione é capaz...

- O que disse?

- Hermione. Não sei como é ela capaz de diferencia-los. Até a voz, por Merlin! – ela falou enquanto vestia um avental com o símbolo da loja.

- A voz?

- Sim, a voz... o pouco tempo que trabalhamos juntas aqui foi que percebi. Se um de vocês gritava que precisava de algo, ela dizia: _Veri, você pode levar para o George?; Veri, é o Fred, vou levar essa caixa, ok?_

- Eu não sabia.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa, Fred – ele não gostou de ouvir a mesma constatação em tão pouco tempo – Cadê seu irmão?

- Eu saio mais cedo hoje, ele entra mais tarde.

Ela concordou em silêncio preparando-se para receber os primeiros clientes.

- Ah! Hermione! – Gina gritou antes de ir para seu treino – Compre algumas barras de chocolate.

- Barras de chocolate?

- Pare de questionar! Como eu disse...

- A partir de agora tudo está relacionado...

- Com o plano! – elas disseram juntas.

Gente, sei que estou com algumas fics em aberto, mas todas estão sendo escritas e não esquecidas! Cada vez uma será atualizada! Mas essa ideia surgiu e... não tive como não escrevê-la!

Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Elaborando

Hermione encontrou uma casa simples, mas bonita numa área residencial próxima ao Beco Diagonal. Antes da morte de seus pais, pensaram em morar na Londres trouxa, mas agora não havia nada que a ligasse ao seu antigo mundo. Por sorte, uma idosa proprietária estava ansiosa por alugar a casa e o negócio foi fechado naquela mesma tarde. Ela não entendeu por que Gina insistira na ideia dos dois quartos. Apenas, acatou o pedido da amiga. De qualquer forma, seria um bom aposento para montar um pequeno escritório. Precisava ir ao Ministério pedir autorização e integração da lareira à rede de flu.

Havia comido um lanche rápido no Três vassouras e depois de resolver tudo no Ministério, era hora de voltar para Toca. Cuidaria da mudança naquela semana. Foi até o Departamento de Artur e o encontrou despedindo-se de alguns colegas.

- Hermione! Que surpresa – ele falou e a abraçou paternalmente – O que faz por aqui?

- Podemos chegar na Toca antes? Gostaria de conversar com você e Molly juntos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você pareceu tão triste no final de semana – ele disse enquanto caminhavam em direção aos elevadores.

- Foi apen-

- E não diga que foi pelos seus pais. Você fica diferente quando chora por eles – Hermione o olhou espantada – Sou mais observador do que pareço. Quem é foi o idiota que te fez chorar?

- Como sabe que é um cara, Artur? – ela perguntou entrando no elevador.

- Você ficou do mesmo jeito quando Malfoy... Bom...

- Não quero falar quem é ele – como dizer para Artur que o idiota era o filho dele?

- Tudo bem. Mas se chora por ele, é porque ele não te merece. Sabe disso, não sabe, minha querida?

- Sei sim – ela sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do homem.

Chegaram juntos na Toca e Hermione agradeceu por seu apenas os três jantando. Precisava dessa calma. Quando estavam terminando o jantar, recebeu uma coruja de Gina com um pequeno recado.

_Quando contar para meus pais que está indo embora, peça que eles não comentem com ninguém. Só se perguntarem. _

Hermione leu sem entender. Mas nada de questionar Gina. Ela já sabia a resposta. Estava comendo a sobremesa quando Artur perguntou:

- Ainda não explicou o que foi fazer no Ministério, querida.

- Ah... bom... eu consegui um emprego no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, na Confederação Internacional de Bruxos. É mais um estágio...

- Que ótimo! Parabéns! – Molly e Artur levantaram-se e abraçaram Hermione com entusiasmo.

- Em setembro começo um curso de Relações Bruxas. Amanhã vou comprar alguns livros.

- Ohh Isso é maravilhoso! – exclamou Molly.

- Só tem uma coisa... Eu resolvi me mudar. Ter um lugar meu...

- Mas, Hermione! Não precisa. Você pode ficar aqui até se estabelecer – Molly começou – E depois você vai trabalhar, estudar... Aqui terá tudo pronto!

- Molly, eu sei... Só que quero e preciso ter meu canto. Eu sempre vou agradecer tudo o que fizeram por mim e não vou deixar de visita-los.

- Mas, minha querida...

- Molly – Artur interrompeu – Ela precisa seguir com a vida dela.

- Sim, sim... Só será estranho. A casa ficará definitivamente vazia...

- Não, Molly... Logo estará cheia de netos e eu virei sempre visita-los. Poderia até vir ter umas aulas de culinária...

- Claro, claro. Daremos uma festa em comemoração ao seu emprego! E sua mudança! Quando muda?

- Durante essa semana – falou baixinho. Viu que Molly falaria algo, mas interrompeu-se ao sentir a mão do marido sobre seu ombro – Eu queria pedir que não comentassem sobre minha mudança por um tempo...

- Por quê? – Molly perguntou e ela precisava pensar em uma desculpa. Ela não sabia os motivos de Gina.

- Só até eu me acertar, mudar minha correspondência. Eu estava no Ministério para liberar minha lareira na rede de flu e isso levará alguns dias. Queria um tempo para me estabelecer.

- Tudo bem, minha querida.

Hermione saiu cedo para comprar livros e itens para sua casa. Andava pelo Beco Diagonal e passou algumas vezes em frente à loja dos gêmeos, ignorando a vontade de entrar lá. Até que ouviu a voz de Verity chama-la.

- Ei, Mione! Quanto tempo! – ela disse acenando e Hermione aproximou-se contra sua vontade.

- Tudo bem, Veri? E seu filho?

- Estamos ótimos. Você faz falta aqui, sabe? - Hermione riu. Ela também sentia falta – O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Comprando alguns livros. Em setembro vou começar um curso de Relações Bruxas.

- Ah que ótimo! Olha daqui a alguns minutos é meu almoço, quer me acompanhar?

- Sim, seria bom colocarmos a conversa em dia.

- Hipogarfo? – Hermione assentiu – Encontre-me lá. Vou finalizar algumas coisas. Assim que Fred chegar eu saio.

Hermione gostou de não encontrar Fred. Desde domingo que não o via e estava bom assim. Vê-lo era apenas um atestado de quão inapropriado era o sentimento dela. Foi até o local que estava começando a ficar cheio pela proximidade da hora do almoço. Sentou-se a uma mesa e pediu uma taça de Martini. Não costumava beber na hora do almoço, mas ela queria comemorar a conquista do emprego e de um canto seu.

Fred estava terminando de comer quando viu que Hermione entrou no pequeno restaurante. Ela andava entre as mesas, totalmente alheia aos olhares que a seguiam. Viu quando ela pediu algo e instantes depois, uma taça de Martini estava sobre a mesa.

Observou quando ela tirou um livro da bolsa e começou a lê-lo. Ela sorria para si mesma e bebericava um pouco da taça. Fred pagou a conta sem tirar os olhos dela. Sem esperar um convite, caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se à frente dela.

Assim que Hermione viu quem era, ficou tensa.

- O que faz aqui, Fred? Quem eu me lembre não o convidei para sentar.

- E por isso eu sentei. O que está lendo? – ela puxou o livro para si e guardou-o na bolsa. Ele pegou a taça dela e sentiu o cheiro – Não é cedo para um Martini?

- Você não tem que voltar para a loja?

- Entendi! A grande Hermione Granger, a traça de livros e sabe-tudo de Hogwarts encontra-se desempregada e vivendo às custas dos meus pais... Então, hoje, plena terça-feira, resolveu beber uma taça de Martini? Quem diria...

- Você não cansa dessas brincadeiras idiotas?

Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa e disse:

- Não – pegou a taça dela e virou o conteúdo em um único gole – Isso é horrível por sinal.

- Não precisa voltar a trabalhar, não?

- Não precisa começar a trabalhar, não? – Fred viu quando ela abriu a boca indignada e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Ela ficava bonita irritada. E aquele pensamento não o agradou. Ficou sério e levantou-se, mas a tempo de ouvi-la murmurar _idiota_ sobre a respiração.

Chegou na Loja levando um embrulho que era o almoço de George e Verity.

- Trouxe para vocês - ele disse para os dois que estavam no balcão.

- Obrigada, Fred, mas vou encontrar com Hermione para almoçar – falou a funcionária despedindo-se dos dois.

- Ah é? Acabei de encontra-la. Bebendo uma taça de Martini – Verity ficou parada como se ele tivesse que se explicar. George observando a conversa.

- E qual o problema? Mulheres não podem beber a não ser que acompanhadas dos maridos em um evento beneficente? – ela falou enquanto tirava o avental de trabalho. George riu do comentário.

- É uma da tarde. Terça-feira... – Verity rolou os olhos.

- Como se vocês não bebessem durante a tarde em dia de folga _ou_ de trabalho. Poupe-me dessa babaquice – ela falou, mas parou e olhou para ele – Ou você está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? De Hermione? Acho que Verity anda inalando poção sem que saibamos, George! – ele cutucou o irmão no braço.

- Acho que Veri está certa. Precisa vê-lo perto de Hermione ultimamente. – falou olhando para a bruxa que tinha um sorriso divertido.

- Ele ainda continua com aquelas provocações? – George assentiu e disse:

- Estão piores! Teve até a cara de pau de dizer que ela não era bonita – Verity riu histericamente.

- Toda vez que ela ia guardar algo nas prateleiras mais altas ou mais baixas você não tirava o olho da bunda dela, Frederick!

- E eu não vi isso? – perguntou George.

- A bunda de Hermione ou Fred a olhando?

- Fred a olhando. Impossível não reparar na bunda de Hermione – George falou vendo o irmão ficar vermelho. Rindo, Verity despediu-se dos gêmeos e saiu.

- Não tem graça. Você deveria ficar do meu lado.

- Se acha que enganou Lee com aquele discurso no fim de semana, tudo bem. Mas você não me engana. Vou comer. Cuide dos clientes – e saiu em direção ao fundo da loja.

Verity chegou e encontrou uma Hermione aparentemente enfurecida.

- O que Fred fez dessa fez? – perguntou a bruxa loira.

- Implicando por que estou tomando uma taça, _uma pequena taça_ de Martini. Insultando-me! Idiota! Dizendo que estou me aproveitando de Molly e Artur... é um completo imbecil! Como fui me apaixonar por ele? – assim que terminou a frase colocou a mão sobre a boca. Ela havia contado apenas para Gina.

- Hermione! Você está apaixonada por Fred? Isso é fantástico! – a garçonete se aproximou e as duas fizeram seus pedidos.

- Não tem nada de fantástico nisso, Veri!

- Eu acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você – Hermione não queria se lembrar da conversa que ouviu, mas queria deixar claro para Verity que ela estava completamente enganada – Que estranho... Não sei porque Fred falaria um absurdo desse.

- Porque ele é um idiota.

- Eu, se fosse você, armava um plano para conquistá-lo. Ouça o que estou falando: ele gosta de você, só que ainda não percebeu.

A comida chegou e elas mudaram de assunto.

Hermione chegou na Toca cansada. Os móveis seriam entregues em sua casa no final da semana, depositou os livros sobre a cama de Gina e caiu na sua respirando fundo. Verity deveria ter algum problema por achar que Fred Weasley sentiria algo por ela.

- Pensando no babaca?

Era Gina.

- Veri está sabendo. Deixei escapar...

- Mas isso é ótimo! – Gina exclamou sentando na cama de Hermione que tinha a cabeça escondida no travesseiro – Ela poderá nos ajudar. Espiando Fred de perto!

- Espiar? – exclamou Hermione levantando-se – Gina... Acho melhor parar.

- Nós nem começamos! Venha, vamos jantar. Harry está aqui e depois queremos conhecer sua casa nova.

- Ah Gina, hoje não. Estou exausta! Amanhã pode ser.

Elas saíram do quarto e Gina perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Você comprou o chocolate que te pedi?

- Claro que sim, Gina.

- Passe amanhã na loja e conte para Verity sobre nossos planos.

- Que planos? – perguntou Molly.

- O plano para ela dar uma lição em um cara babaca – Hermione deu um tapa no braço da amiga. Molly olhou para as duas. Eram como irmãs.

- Às vezes você é tão parecida com Fred e George – disse a mãe – Prefiro não saber o que estão aprontando.

Harry riu e olhou para Artur.

- Te amo, mãezinha, mas mesmo que me perguntasse eu não responderia – disse Gina abraçando a mãe e sentando-se à mesa.

Gina estava saindo do seu treino no sábado de manhã. Ficara de almoçar com Hermione e depois ela, Rony e Harry ajudariam com a arrumação e a mudança definitiva de Hermione.

Saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha e perguntou para sua colega:

- Então, Katherine... Você falou com ele? – Katherine era outra artilheira do time.

- Falei. Isso é uma loucura sabia?

- Ué... Por quê? – Gina perguntou enquanto se trocava.

- Fará isso com seu irmão? Tem certeza?

- Ele sempre aprontou! Para quem viveu pregando peças, cair em uma não será nada demais.

- Você está brincando com os sentimentos de duas pessoas, Ginevra.

- Você não conhece Hermione. Ela é mais teimosa que um hipogrifo empacado. E Fred é outro que não enxerga a verdade.

- Como pode ter certeza que a verdade dele é a sua? – a outra falou.

- Katherine! Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Essa sua amiga, Hermione, ela sabe do plano todo? – Gina sentiu as bochechas queimarem – Ela não sabe! Você é completamente maluca!

- Por favor! Ela jamais aceitaria! Você falou com ele? – a outra bruxa acenou com a cabeça – E ele concordou? – mais um aceno positivo.

Gina abraçou a amiga.

- Fico te devendo essa! Quando ele chega?

- Na próxima semana.

- Certo... Vou marcar algo!

- Isso não vai dar certo... Meu irmão é tão louco quanto você para concordar com essa sandice.

Gina jogou a mochila no ombro e antes de sair falou:

- Só uma coisa... ele... ele sabe atuar, não é?

- Gina, ele sabe atuar muitíssimo bem – ela viu a ruiva saindo – E essa é minha maior preocupação...

Hermione acordou domingo na sua casa. Gostou daquele pensamento. Sua casa. Preparou seu café e sentou-se no sofá. Ligou a T.V. para ver o noticiário trouxa. No dia seguinte, começaria a trabalhar. Ela havia feito algumas encomendas de roupa na loja Madame Malkin e passaria lá para pega-las pouco antes do almoço.

Assim que saiu com suas compras viu que Fred estava fechando a loja. Tentou passar despercebida por ele, mas foi chamada.

- Ei, Hermione! – ela aproximou-se completamente sem paciência.

- Oi, Fred.

- Fazendo compras de novo? – nesse momento George saiu – Deveria gastar menos, sabe? Ficar abusando assim do dinheiro dos meus pais...

- Eu não uso o dinheiro deles para compras pessoais, Fred!

- Só para se alimentar e ter onde dormir?

- Fred! – George falou em tom de bronca. Hermione lutou contra as lágrimas – Hermione, ele está apenas te provocando! Não pensamos isso de você.

- Idiota! São apenas roupas para o trabalho que eu consegui! Começo amanhã no Ministério! – viu que Fred abriu a boca para desculpar-se – Babaca – e aparatou imediatamente.

- Fred, que tipo de brincadeira sem graça foi essa?

- Apenas uma brincadeira, George.

- Sem graça. Como pôde insinuar algo desse tipo? Hermione está pouco tempo sem trabalho. Ela sempre ajudou mamãe e papai em casa.

- Foi apenas uma brincadeira inocente.

- Não. Não foi – George falou com raiva em sua voz – E se eu fosse você me desculparia com Hermione. Agora, vamos terminar de fechar a loja. Vou sair com Angelina mais tarde.

Fred deitou em sua cama e folheou a parte de esporte do jornal sem prestar atenção em nada do que estava escrito. Amassou a folha com raiva. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Serviu-se de um copo de uísque de fogo. Nem ele sabia o que estava havendo. Sabia, mas Hermione era território proibido. Era como uma filha para seus pais. Não poderia sair com ela apenas para passar um tempo e pronto. Não poderia ser casual com Hermione e ele não estava pronto e nem queria um relacionamento sério no momento. Não depois de Helen. _Filha da puta_. Pensou, lembrando-se da última namorada.

Olhou para o relógio. Seus pais deveriam estar terminando de jantar com Hermione. Estava com fome. Sem esperar, aparatou diretamente na Toca. Como esperado, encontrou seus pais na comendo. Mas não viu Hermione.

- Que surpresa, Geo.. Fred! – disse Molly corrigindo-se ao perceber que o outro filho deveria estar na companhia da namorada – Sente-se! Eu pego um prato para você.

- Oi, filho – Artur cumprimentou.

- Mãe, fique sentada. Eu posso me servir sozinho. Oi, pai – ele parecia envergonhado só de perguntar por ela. Serviu-se e deu algumas garfadas antes de criar coragem – E Hermione?

Viu os pais trocando olhares. Será que ela havia contado algo? Depois, mudou de ideia. Se ela tivesse contado algo, Fred teria sido recebido com azarações da sua mãe e de seu pai.

- Ela não mora mais aqui – Fred ficou parado com a boca aberta. _Que merda eu fiz?_

- Como assim não mora mais aqui?

- Ela arrumou esse emprego no Ministério e decidiu que era hora de arrumar o próprio canto. Ficou a semana toda cuidando da mudança.

- E não pensaram em avisar a família?

- Sabe como Hermione é discreta – Molly falou – ela nos contou semana passada. Queria ter tudo ajeitado antes de espalhar a notícia. A coitada passou uma semana cheia, fazendo compras de móveis, roupas,...

- E livros. Ela vai começar um curso no próximo semestre – a cada palavra a culpa ia pesando nos ombros de Fred – Nós oferecemos ajuda, ela evita mexer na herança dos pais, mas ela recusou-se.

- Sim. Hermione é muito teimosa. Adoramos a garota, mas é muito teimosa. Deve estar quase sem dinheiro. Você acha que ela mexeu na herança?

- Não sei, querida – Artur falou – Fred, você está bem?

- Sim, estou... apenas... é que... Eu não sabia que ela tinha se mudado – deu mais uma garfada e a comida não parecia mais tão apetitosa. Engoliu com dificuldade. Sem notar a troca de olhares cúmplices de seus pais.

Saiu assim que terminou de ajudar sua mãe. Quando chegou em casa viu que George havia voltado e lia um livro qualquer.

- O que houve?

- Pisei na goles com Hermione.

- E só agora você percebeu? – deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão – Me diga o que está havendo com você.

- Ela se mudou – George levantou-se bruscamente – Calma! Não é nada disso! – e explicou rapidamente para o gêmeo.

- Certo. Ela arrumou um canto dela. Agora explique o que está havendo com você.

- Como vou explicar algo que eu não entendo? Só sei de uma coisa...

- Hermione é território proibido – ele assentiu ao ouvir as próprias palavras serem proferidas por seu irmão.

Primeiramente:

Tonks, Steph e Nana... obrigada pelo apoio! Firmes e fortes nos comentários!

Sei que está meio tenso ainda, mas logo os planos começam entrar em ação... e vocês vão saber por que Gina pediu o tal chocolate! rsrs


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03

Começo do plano

- Então, o que acha?

- Gina! Sua ideia é fantástica! Claro que eu ajudo.

- E você também acha que Fred sente alguma coisa, mas é imbecil demais para aceitar?

- Claro! Precisava ver o jeito que ele a olhava na loja! – Verity falou sorrindo.

- Ótimo – Gina riu – Você precisa ajudar com a primeira parte do plano.

- E o irmão da sua amiga?

- Chega essa semana. E lembre-se, Hermione não sabe sobre ele.

- Certo, certo – falou a outra eufórica – E quando eu vou entregar o presente para Fred?

- Prepararei amanhã com Hermione. Pena que vou perder essa!

- Depois eu conto. Em detalhes! – a bruxa jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa – Preciso ir! Não quero que um deles me pegue conversando com você.

- Claro, eles desconfiariam! Vá! – elas despediram-se com um beijo e Gina terminou sua refeição sorrindo.

Hermione jogou-se no sofá. Seu primeiro dia de trabalho tinha sido cansativo. Na verdade, ela não fez muita coisa. Teve mais que aprender detalhes sobre o ministério, sobre seu cargo, recebeu pilhas de pergaminhos pra estudar e indicações de livros.

Juntando força tomou um banho e preparou um macarrão. Quando se sentou para comer ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou-se sem saber quem poderia ser e não pôde disfarçar seu espanto.

- Fred?

- Atrapalho?

- Eu estava começando a jantar. Então sim, você atrapalha.

- Será que... – ele fez um sinal com a mão pedindo para entrar.

- Diga o quer, Fred.

- Eu vim me desculpar – ele falou olhando-a com firmeza.

- Não estou a fim de te desculpar – dizendo isso, tentou fechar a porta, mas o pé dele a impediu. Abriu a porta novamente.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Hermione. Foi apenas uma brincadeira.

- Quer saber, Fred? – ele percebeu a mágoa na voz dela – Deixa para lá. Realmente não importa o que pensa de mim. Nunca fomos amigos mesmo. Só não ouse dizer que eu exploro de qualquer forma seus pais.

- Eu não penso isso. Foi uma brincadeira idiota.

- Uma brincadeira estúpida – ela completou.

- Será que podemos nos acertar? A comida está com cheiro delicioso... – ele tentou entrar, mas ela impediu.

- Nem pensar – ela tirou a varinha do bolso traseiro e apontou para a ruivo – Eu vou fechar a porta. Nem pense em impedir. Caso contrário, te azaro.

- Você não teria coragem – Fred rebateu rindo, só que aos poucos suas feições tornaram-se sérias – Você teria coragem – a resposta dela foi levantar uma sobrancelha. Fred deu um passo para trás e ela bateu a porta com força.

- Hermione,... você precisa esquecê-lo! – falou para si mesma.

No dia seguinte, Hermione esperava por Gina. A amiga falou que jantaria com Harry e que Hermione deveria derreter o chocolate que ela havia comprado. A morena estava na cozinha, esperando que o chocolate terminasse de derreter quando Gina entrou pela lareira.

- Oi, Mione!

- Já está quase pronto. Será que agora você poderia me dizer o que está aprontando? – então seu olhar dirigiu-se para o saco que Gina carregava – O que tem dentro desse saco que não para de se mexer e... – ela aproximou seu ouvido – coachar?

Gina olhou da amiga, para o chocolate e para o saco. Depois, sorriu perversamente. Hermione levou alguns segundos para entender, exclamando em seguida:

- Não! Gina, isso é loucura!

- Imagina! Aposto que eles vão adorar a ideia!

- Ginevra! São sapos de verdade!

- Sim, são sapos de verdade. Verity vai entrega-los amanhã para Fred.

- Você pirou? O Pó de flu entrou no seu cérebro enquanto vinha para cá!

Gina ria divertida e apagou o fogo antes que o chocolate queimasse. Com um feitiço, fez com que os pequenos sapos parassem de pular e coachar. Jogou os bichos sobre a mesa ignorando o olhar escandalizado de Hermione. Pegou um dos sapos pela pata e mergulhou dentro da panela de chocolate.

- Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar aí olhando?

Hermione olhou para os sapos e lembrou-se de todas as ofensas que tinha ouvido de Fred nas últimas semanas. Caminhou até a mesa e pegou um dos sapos que estava temporariamente congelado. Mergulhou no chocolate. Com um feitiços, fizeram com que a capa do doce endurecesse ao redor do animal. Ambas sorriram.

Antes de ir para o Ministério, Hermione encontrou com Verity na porta da Gemialidade Weasley.

- Veri, eu acho que não é uma boa ideia...

- Dê logo essa caixa! É uma ideia fantástica! – a bruxa loira riu e puxou o pacote das mãos de Hermione – Deixe comigo antes que você destrua tudo.

- Almoçamos juntas? – a outra assentiu e despediu-se rapidamente. A qualquer momento George abriria a porta. Verity esperou ansiosamente. Era a vez de George abrir a porta. Só assim ela conseguia distingui-los.

- Bom dia! Um presente para mim – o ruivo falou sorrindo ao deixa-la passar e tentou pegar a caixa da mão dela.

- Na verdade é para Fred. Achei na porta agora cedo. Tem um cartão.

- Ah é? Deixa eu ver – ela afastou novamente a caixa do alcance dele.

- Não é para você. O cartão diz "Fred".

George rolou os olhos e subiu para o flat, abriu a porta do quarto do seu irmão ruidosamente. Assustado, Fred acordou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Você recebeu um presente.

- Merda, George! Achei que fosse algo sério. Depois eu abro – voltou a deitar na cama.

- E se for de Hermione, marcando um encontro e dizendo que quer transar loucamente com você? – a resposta de Fred foi uma travesseirada no irmão que se desviou rapidamente. Claro que Hermione, infelizmente, não proporia algo desse tipo, no entanto... e se fosse dela? Desceu rapidamente os degraus sem se preocupar em tirar o pijama. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a loja ser aberta.

- Veri, bom dia, parece que eu recebi um _presente_.

- Sim, Fred, aqui está – ela estendeu a caixa. Por trás de Fred, seu gêmeo apareceu – Leia o bilhete!

- É da.. – a frase de George foi interrompida por uma cotovelada.

- O cartão diz assim: _Fred, acho você um bruxo inteligente, bonito e incrivelmente sexy. Espero que goste do presente. Sua admiradora._ – George arrancou o bilhete da mão e releu.

- Não tem assinatura?

- Abra logo a caixa! – Verity pediu animada – Oh, que graça! Sua admiradora mandou sapos de chocolate!

Fred fechou a caixa para evitar que eles pulassem e sorriu. Será que foi Hermione? Não... ela não tinha como saber que esses eram seus preferidos.

- Não vai comer um? – perguntou Verity disfarçando a curiosidade.

- É! Dê um para mim também, irmãozinho! Se mamãe estivesse aqui nos esfolaria vivo por comer chocolate tão cedo. Quer um, Veri?

- Não, obrigada... Mais tarde, talvez.

Fred pegou um dos sapos e o levou a boca. Antes que pudesse dar a primeira mordida, George deu um grande tapa. Fazendo com o que o "chocolate" saísse pulando.

- George! Deixou que escapasse! Que merda foi essa?

- Eu te salvei de comer um sapo! – Fred olhou chocado.

- Eu sei que é um sapo! Um sapo de chocolate!

- Não, imbecil, um sapo de verdade! Alguns estão coachando! – e aproximou sua orelha da caixa. Fred arregalou os olhos e imitou seu irmão.

- Que porra é essa? – perguntou para Verity, que respondeu com uma expressão inocente:

- Não tenho ideia. Estava aqui na porta, endereçada a você.

George começou a rir. Escandalosamente.

- Essa... essa foi boa... – ele dizia entre as risadas – Fred, temos que usar essa ideia! Fantástico! Se não fosse por um deles coachando você teria comido um sapo vivo! – Fred xingou o irmão e saiu derrubando a caixa no chão, fazendo com que os sapos saíssem pulando pela loja.

Subiu os degraus com raiva, sem saber quem pregaria uma peça nele. Hermione? Ela tinha a inteligência, mas não a astúcia para bolar algo desse tipo. Jamais agiria sozinha. O bilhete ainda estava em seu bolso. Aquela não era a letra de Hermione. Um feitiço simples faria com que a letra se modificasse e ele jamais reconhecesse.

- Pensando que sua _querida_ armou uma pequena vingança para você?

- Ela não ousaria tanto – Fred falou trocando de roupa.

- Mas ela tem uma grande amiga que ousaria...

- Ginevra – os dois falaram juntos.

- Então, George deu um tapa na hora em que ele ia morder!

- Não deu certo! – Hermione lamentou-se.

- Ah, minha amiga, deu muito certo. A cara que ele fez foi impagável! Os sapos pulando pela loja e George rindo – as duas quase engasgaram – Só que eu tomaria cuidado. Eles logo vão descobrir.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza. Podem demorar a chegar em você, mas Gina... é melhor ela se cuidar.

Hermione voltou ao Ministério e começou a preencher os relatórios que precisava.

- Senhorita Granger, tem alguém querendo falar com você. Geralmente não deixamos, mas... ele também é um herói de guerra e – a bruxa suspirou – é lindo... – pouco depois ela viu Fred entrando na sala.

- Oi, Hermione.

- Oi – ela falou disfarçando o nervosismo. A outra bruxa saiu da sala – Ainda brava com meu irmão?

- Por que eu estaria brava com ele?

- Pela brincadeira estúpida que o idiota fez outro dia – ela recostou-se na cadeira. Era isso?

- George...

- Eu mesmo – ele sentou-se sobre a mesa dela e começou mexer nos pergaminhos. Ela o interrompeu.

- Você não deveria ver esses arquivos.

- Desculpe.

- Soube que mudou. Como está sendo viver sozinha?

- Agradável – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Meu irmão anda te provocando muito, não acha?

- Ele adora provocar todo mundo, criar confusões... assim como você – ela respondeu inclinando-se.

- Como eu? – ele inclinou-se também.

- Sim, como você.

- Você sabe que adoramos pregar umas peças. Nada perigoso... – ele olhava os olhos castanhos.

- Eu sei disso. Lembro muito bem das broncas que eu precisava dar em ambos quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

- Impossível esquecer - ambos se inclinaram – Mas se alguém fizesse algo. Você daria o troco?

- Não faço essas coisas. Aliás, seu irmão já veio me provocar exatamente por isso – Fred lembrou-se da conversa no aniversário da sobrinha.

- Ah é? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Por que será que ele gosta tanto de provocar _você_? – Fred falou e levantou-se da mesa.

- Vocês adoram pregar peças, não é? – ela repetiu as palavras dele.

Fred sorriu.

- Você é inteligente, Granger. Até mais – disse fazendo uma mesura exagerada e virou-se.

- Até mais, _Fred_.

O ruivo não se virou, apenas riu e seguiu seu caminho. Ela realmente era capaz de diferencia-los.

- Não me importo com o que vão fazer – Gina deu de ombros.

- Estou vendo que vai sobrar para mim – murmurou Harry.

- Será? Gina, nós estamos brincando com fogo! – Hermione falou. Ela estava jantando na casa dos amigos.

- Relaxa, Hermione! Agora vamos decidir o próximo passo. É bom que ele esteja desconfiado que foi você.

- Bom?

- Claro! Lembra o que eu falei: amor e ódio! Ele precisa ficar confuso! Não é, Harry? – o moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça. Não era louco de discordar quando Gina inventava aquelas loucuras – Então, agora é a hora da fase dois.

- Fase dois?

- Sim. Sexta-feira nós vamos sair. Harry chame o Simas, Dino,... Não me olhe assim – ela falou ao perceber o olhar do marido – Estou casada com você! E chame alguns amigos seus. Bonitos, por favor.

- Gina, eu não vou ficar com os amigos do Harry.

- Não precisa ser um amigo do Harry. Pode ser alguém que você conhecer no bar. Não me olhe assim! Desde seu relacionamento com Draco você não namora!

- Eu saí com outros caras! Tive encontros... – Gina rolou os olhos.

- Agora fará isso na frente de Fred.

- Gina, eu não quero isso.

- Por quê? – a ruiva perguntou descansando os talheres sobre o prato.

- Porque eu gosto dele, Gina. Ele não se importaria de me ver com outra pessoa, ao contrário de mim. Eu me importaria.

- Verity acha que ele gosta de você – a ruiva argumentou.

- Hermione, por que você não diz para ele? – Harry perguntou – Vocês estão complicando algo que é simples.

- Simplesmente por que ele vê como um livro ambulante com cabeça, braços e pernas – Gina riu ao imaginar a cena, mas parou imediatamente sobre o olhar da amiga.

- Eu duvido muito que ele pense isso de você – Harry afirmou.

- Eu ouvi, Harry.

- Homens dizem coisas estúpidas, Hermione.

- E ele vai pagar por isso! – Gina afirmou.

- Hermione, converse com Fred. Ele jamais tiraria sarro do seu sentimento por ele. E se for recíproco?

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ser recíproco. Claro, imaginado tinha. Só que era sempre algo inalcançável demais para ser real.

- Impossível, Harry...

Fred deitou em seu quarto em silêncio. No dia seguinte planejariam algo contra Gina, apesar de imaginar que ela não agiria sozinha. Gina teve a ajuda de alguém.

Hermione.

Pouco depois que Hermione começara a trabalhar na loja ele percebeu que ela era uma bruxa bonita. Nada espetacular, mas bonita. Daquelas que chamam a atenção sem nem dar conta. Um sorriso delicado, um olhar admirado, um rebolado inesperado.

Hellen apareceu em sua loja e para ele foi um alívio. Era alguém que poderia sair e tirar os pensamentos estranhos que sentia por Hermione. Fred tinha certeza que era apenas atração que sentia pela amiga do irmão caçula. Sempre fora de paquerar e sair com diversas garotas. Hellen ajudou a mudar seus pensamentos. De beleza estonteante apareceu na loja comprando presentes para seus sobrinhos. Não foi discreta ao paquerar Fred que não perdeu tempo em convida-la para sair.

Fred levantou-se e abriu a janela. _Maldita Hellen, que vá para puta que pariu!_ Ele pensou com raiva. Era isso, desde seu último namoro não tinha um verdadeiro encontro, por isso pensava mais em Hermione. Simples. Precisava apenas conhecer uma bruxa, sair, beijar, transar. Simples, sempre foi tão simples.

Voltou a deitar, mas o sono demorou a chegar.

Quando acordou, era seu dia de abrir a loja, arrumou-se rapidamente e tomou seu café da manhã. Viu que o correio já tinha sido entregue e, entre as cartas, achou uma com a letra da irmã endereçada a ele e George. Abriu-a e viu que era um convite para irem a um bar e pedia para convidarem Lee. Sexta-feira a noite. Sorriu. Sua irmã estava realmente planejando algo.

- Gina, você falou que não havia nada de errado com minhas roupas. Por que trouxe essa saia?

- Ué, por que está grande em mim.

- Está me chamando de gorda? – Hermione falou segurando a saia jeans e Gina rolou os olhos.

- Não, seu quadril é maior que o meu. Além do mais lá estará quente. É um lugar abafado, fui com Harry umas semanas atrás. Vista-a.

Hermione vestiu a saia acompanhada de uma blusa preta com decote em V. Gina a ajudou com a maquiagem.

- Você tem uma obrigação hoje – a ruiva falou enquanto passava sombra em Hermione.

- Obrigação?

- Sim, beijar um bruxo bem gato!

As duas riram e pouco tempo depois, Harry apareceu na companhia de Ron, Luna, Simas e Dino. O último sem palavras ao ver Hermione, apenas gaguejando um cumprimento. Aparataram no bar que estava recebendo os primeiros clientes. Harry havia reservado uma mesa e eles começaram a falar sobre amenidades.

- Vamos pegar algo para beber, Mione – disse Luna levantando-se e a puxando pela mão. Essa foi inesperada, mas a morena seguiu a loira – Você está interessada em algum deles? - Ela perguntou quando chegaram ao balcão.

- Não... Por quê? Você está?

- Não. Assim fica mais fácil de paquerar – a loira disse rindo – O que vai beber?

- Uísque – a loira a olhou impressionada e fez os pedidos para o barman.

- Eu não gosto de uísque de fogo. Ficarei só na cerveja amanteigada. Eles são bonitos – Luna falou após um breve silêncio. Hermione seguiu o olhar dela e repetiu:

- Sim, ele é...

- De qual você gosta?

- Fred, o de blusa azul – afinal, ela pensara, de que adiantava esconder?

- Como consegue fazer isso? Sério, nem a mãe deles é capaz – Hermione apenas balançou os ombros não querendo responder essa pergunta. Com o passar dos anos a loira perdeu um pouco do ar amalucado. Ainda falava sobre zonzóbulos, lia o jornal de ponta cabeça e juntava dinheiro para fazer uma expedição atrás de narguilés. Assumiu a edição do Pasquim que virou um grande concorrente do Profeta Diário.

- Luna. Hermione – ele olhou para ela mais demoradamente – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Fred – Luna respondeu.

- Você também sabe nos diferenciar? – ele perguntou verdadeiramente intrigado, olhando a loira.

- Não, a Hermione viu vocês chegando e disse que você era o de blusa azul – Fred olhou para a morena e a viu corar. Pensou consigo que aquela era uma imagem que ele queria ver novamente. Ela, definitivamente, ficava linda quando envergonhada. Ele sorriu de forma sedutora.

- Vou cumprimentar meus irmãos. Não saiam daqui – ele falou encarando Hermione.

- Pela invisibilidade dos trestálios! Isso sim foi uma cantada! Por que não o agarra logo?

- Luna! Você e Harry tem cada ideia. Ele não me vê desse jeito. Não quero falar sobre isso.

Pouco depois, dois bruxos apareceram e começaram a conversar com as duas, até que um deles convidou Luna para dançar e ela aceitou.

- Sei que é uma pergunta clichê, mas você já tinha vindo aqui?

- Não, ainda não. Uma amiga que insistiu.

- Luna?

- Não, não. Outra amiga, ela é casada. Está lá sentada com um grupo de amigos – ele acompanhou para onde ela apontava.

- Espera... sua amiga é casada com Harry Potter? Qual seu nome mesmo?

- Hermione... – ela falou sabendo o que viria.

- Granger? Hermione Granger? – _pronto_, ela pensou, _ele vai dar alguma desculpa e ir embora_.

- Eu mesma.

- Nossa, por Merlin! Quando eu contar para minha irmã ela vai morrer de inveja! Ela é sua fã!

- Como?

- Estávamos morando nos Estados Unidos, na época. Eu já tinha terminado meus estudos e tentei voltar para Inglaterra para lutar contra Voldemort, mas fomos impedidos de entrar. Nossa! É você mesma! Faz tempo que não vejo fotos suas... Agora consigo te reconhecer!

- Obrigada, eu acho... – ela esperou que ele se afastasse. Um silêncio pairou entre os dois.

- Posso pagar uma bebida? – Damien perguntou. Hermione encarou os olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro escuro, diferente dos de Draco que eram platinados. Percebendo a hesitação dela mudou de pergunta – Falei algo errado?

- Não! Não, desculpe... Sei que é tolo... deixa para lá.

- Tenho um defeito. Sou extremamente curioso, o que eu fiz de errado?

- Nada – ela riu – É que bem, geralmente quando os homens sabem quem eu sou eles caem fora.

- Imaturos! Não sou como eles! Mulher de personalidade. Eu admiro. Muitos fugiriam apenas por vê-la tomar – ele olhou para o balcão – uísque de fogo – Fez sinal para o garçom que trouxe dois.

- Onde trabalha?

- Administro a empresa do meu pai. Fornecemos madeira para Olivaras, mas também temos um projeto de replantio. Para cada árvore cortada, outras três são plantadas. E você? Auror? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Não. Cooperação Internacional da Magia.

- Faz tempo?

- Não, comecei essa semana. Já trabalhei no Profeta, mas não deu certo. E não tenho o perfil para trabalhar no Pasquim, apesar dos convites de Luna – ela percebeu a expressão dele – Sim, aquela era Luna Lovegood. Depois fiquei um tempo na Gemialidades Weasley.

- Ouooo! Claro! Você é amiga dos Weasley! – Hermione sorriu. Faz tempo que não conversava assim com um bruxo que acabara de conhecer.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Ei, - Lee falou – você estava apenas de brincadeira quando falou aquelas coisas sobre a Granger na sua casa, não é?

- Que coisas? – Angelina perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando interrogativa para o namorado – Ahh não! Aqueles papos de novo? – ela cutucou George na costela. Fred riu da bronca do irmão, que contou o que Fred falou, fazendo com que ambos se encarassem com raiva.

- Eu falei por falar... – ele disse envergonhado pelo olhar da quase cunhada.

- Seus idiotas – ela deu um tapa na testa de cada um – E se ela ouvisse?

- Foi apenas uma brincadeira. Hermione é uma menina bacana. Nada demais.

Lee riu sonoramente.

- Eu não acho isso. Ela está bem bonita e a saia que esta usando... quem diria que a sabe-tudo tem um par de pernas como aquele, não? – Fred deu de ombros, ignorando o frio em sua barriga.

- Bom, Lee, pelo visto não é só você que acha isso dela... – George falou analisando a expressão do seu gêmeo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou após alguns segundos.

- Que ela está bem entretida naquela conversa – e apontou para o balcão.

- Com um loiro daquele... – Angelina falou – E nem adianta me olhar bravo, George Weasley! Depois dessas conversas que você anda tendo estou no meu direito.

Fred não ouvia mais nada. Apenas via Hermione conversando _e rindo_ com um idiota qualquer de cabelo de ovo. A mão tocando rapidamente sobre a mão dela, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, pequenos flertes. E Hermione não fazia nada, **nada** para impedir.

- Se te incomoda tanto... vá falar com ela – ouviu seu gêmeo sussurrar. Sem pensar, seguiu até o balcão com a desculpa de pegar alguma bebida. De longe, Gina observava tudo e apenas ria.

Fred esgueirou-se pela multidão, sem tirar os olhos do casal. _Não, _ele corrigiu-se mentalmente,_ de Hermione e um babaca._ Porém, ao chegar mais perto, viu que ambos saíram e foram em direção à pista de dança. Socou o balcão com raiva e pediu uma dose de uísque. Não tirava os olhos de Hermione. _Ela tem o sorriso perfeito._ Viu quando eles se aproximaram de Luna e outro cara, provavelmente amigo dele. Luna falou algo e seguiu para o banheiro. Os dois se afastaram em direção ao bar e Fred aproveitou sua oportunidade.

Chegou por trás de Hermione e murmurou no ouvido dela:

- Sozinha? – sorriu ao ver que ela tremeu. Ela virou-se.

- Na verdade não, Fred.

- Quando vai me contar como sabe diferenciar eu do meu irmão? – Fred sentiu os dedos dela contra seu peito. Foi a vez dele tremer. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou:

- Quem sabe um dia.

- Hermione, eu... – ele começou, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada de Damien.

- Tudo bem por aqui? - o loiro perguntou.

- Sim, claro! Damien, esse é Fred Weasley. Fred, Damien – os dois trocaram um aperto de mão com mais força do que o necessário. O ruivo era um pouco mais alto e olhou ameaçadoramente para o outro que não desviou o olhar.

- Sua bebida – o loiro falou entregando o copo para Hermione.

- Obrigada – um silêncio pairou entre os três. Uma nova música começou.

- Venha. Essa música é muito boa – Damien disse puxando Hermione para o centro da pista. Fred olhou enraivecido e saiu em direção à mesa. Sentou-se com raiva ao lado da irmã.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Nada.

- É por causa de Hermione?

- Não – ele respondeu seco. Gina segurou a risada e desculpou-se dizendo que ia ao banheiro.

- Fred – Harry começou com calma, vendo quanto o cunhado estava nervoso – Se gosta da Hermione, converse com ela. O ruivo olhou para pista e viu que ela estava beijando Damien.

- Acho que ela está ocupada no momento – falou amargurado. Alguns minutos depois Gina chegou alegre e comentou, ignorando completamente a seriedade do irmão mais velho.

- Ah! Finalmente Hermione está beijando! Não adianta ficar esperando pelo príncipe encantado.

- Do que está falando, Gina? – Fred perguntou.

- Harry, só me notou quando eu comecei a sair com outros caras. Eu estou incentivando Hermione a sair com outras pessoas ao invés de ficar esperando um babaca perceber que gosta dela. Vai que assim ele perceba, não?

- Esse pensamento é muito idiota, Ginevra – ela deu de ombros e pensou: _Pode ser, mas parece estar funcionando._

- Eu que vejo Hermione chorar por causa de caras idiotas que dizem e fazem tolices. Por isso convenci que ela viesse hoje aqui. Para espairecer.

Fred olhou-a. Não sabia se sentia raiva ou carinho pela irmã cuidar tão bem de uma amiga. Será que alguma vez já tinha feito Hermione chorar?

Sim... quando disse aquela tolice sobre ela se aproveitar de seus pais. Virou mais copo de uísque. Em outra mesa uma bruxa olhava para ele. Flerte. Só que a garota que ele queria flertar estava beijando um imbecil qualquer. _Puta merda._

Não queria conversar com ninguém. Foi para o balcão e pediu mais um uísque. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e já ia responder mal-educado, quando viu os olhos castanhos olhando-o. _Cor de avelã_, pensou.

- Fred, você está bem?

- Cadê seu _amiguinho_?

- Foi ao banheiro – Hermione percebeu que ele diria algo, mas o interrompeu – Eu realmente não gostaria de brigar com você.

_Merda. _Com essa frase ele ficou desarmado. Ele falaria algo ofensivo. Vendo que o outro bruxo chegava ele foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Despediu-se de todos rapidamente e foi embora.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois que havia chegado, ouviu George chamar por ele e entrar em seu quarto.

- O que houve com você?

- Precisamos nos vingar da Gina.

O gêmeo sorriu animado.

Gina chegou do treino e subiu para tomar banho. Ao entrar em seu quarto encontrou sobre a cama uma grande caixa de chocolates em formas de coração. Sorriu. Harry sempre a surpreendia. Pegou alguns bombons, encheu a banheira e comeu alguns enquanto relaxava.

Ouviu Harry chamando por ela, enxugou-se rapidamente e saiu da suíte com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

- Gina... – ela não esperou por mais. Deixou que a toalha fosse ao chão e aproximou-se do marido. Harry sorriu e a beijou. Aos poucos Gina foi despedindo o moreno. Eles caminhavam em direção à cama. Paixão. Fogo. As mãos percorriam o corpo alvo. Algumas sardas pelo ombro, colo, braços. Beijava o corpo todo. Gina tremia – Adorei a recepção. Poderia ser sempre assim – ele dizia enquanto beijava-a. – Eu te amo...

- Harry – ela falou. A voz fraca, entrecortada – Harry, por favor... – ele sorriu contra a pele dela – Harry, puta merda! Levanta que eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Os olhos verdes encaram os castanhos sem entender.

- Quê?

- Sai da frente – ela falou empurrando-o e correndo em direção ao banheiro. Bateu aporta com força.

- Gina? O que houve? – ele perguntou próximo a porta.

- Esses... mal-malditos... bombons... – Harry ouvius sons estranhos vindo do banheiro – que você me deu.

- Bombons? Eu não comprei bombom nenhum.

- **GÊMEOS FILHOS DA PUTA!** – ao ouvir o grito dela, Harry saiu correndo do quarto.

Genteeee,

Rsrs essa última ideia foi contribuição da Rê Malfoy! Adorei!

Obrigada pelo apoio!

Ah sem acharem algum erro... eu não revisei! Sorry! Só me avisar que eu corrijo! Acontece que voltei a trabalhar... não queria atrasar a publicação dessa fic pois tenho outras para escrever!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

Aceitando um sentimento

Gina mal dormiu durante a noite. Ficou no banheiro com uma tremenda dor de barriga. Sentia raiva de seus irmãos. Antes, ela fazia por Hermione. Agora aquela vingança teria um gostinho especial e particular. O problema é que não poderia acusa-los. Fazer isso seria o mesmo que entregar-se a respeito dos sapos. Claro que eles haviam descoberto e era hora de revidar.

Foi para cama quando já amanhecia. Agradeceu por ser domingo e não ter treino. Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama torcendo para que não precisasse mais levantar.

Fred tinha apenas uma inveja do irmão: sua facilidade para dormir. Apesar de revezarem a abertura da loja, ele tinha o hábito de acordar cedo. Muitas vezes continuava deitado. Apenas curtindo a preguiça de estar deitado, mas despertava cedo. E domingo pedia isso: preguiça.

Ele, George e Angelina passaram a noite conversando, bebendo e comendo. Eles contaram para ela sobre a "pequena" vingança. Ela não se aguentou de rir quando soube da história do sapo de chocolate, pra infelicidade de Fred. Apesar de ter _apenas_ encostado os lábios e os dentes, o ruivo havia escovado o dente o máximo de vezes possíveis. Fora os diversos feitiços de limpeza.

Foi até a cozinha e preparou um rápido prato com cereal e leite, recebeu ambos os jornais: "Profeta" e "Pasquim". Apesar de o último trazer notícias mais reais sobre o Ministério, a parte sobre quadribol era fraquíssima. Sabia que Hermione deveria estar envolvida de alguma forma na história do sapo, só que não vinha nenhum plano em sua mente. Na verdade, eles vinham, mas não conseguia colocar nenhum em prática. A ideia de George para os bombons era que fossem enviados para Hermione também. Só que Fred não teve coragem, apesar de não assumir isso nem para seu gêmeo. Deu a desculpa que com ela deveria ser diferente.

Sim, por que de algum modo ela era diferente para ele. Tão diferente que pensar nela com o sujeito da noite passada, doeu mais do que deveria doer.

Hermione acordou e foi direto tomar um banho. Sua cabeça latejava levemente. Havia bebido demais. E beijado o tal do Damien. Era simpático, bonito, mas não eram dele os lábios que ela queria. Nem desejava. Era Fred. Maldito Frederick com seus olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos. Suas sardas e seu sorriso contagiante. Que o quadribol e seus batedores com músculos definidos fossem para todos para a... Respirou fundo.

As semanas passaram lentas sem que Hermione e Fred voltassem a se falar e aquela ausência estava matando Hermione. Ela respondeu uma coruja de Damien dizendo que não estava preparada para começar um relacionamento. Então, um sábado, no final do dia, ela apareceu na Loja. Tinha uma boa desculpa: encontrar-se com Verity. A bruxa mandou uma carta para Malcom, seu marido, perguntando se ele poderia se virar sozinho com Pollux, o filho do casal.

- Ele está lá atrás – Verity falou – Vá até lá. Ele está sozinho. George saiu. Tenho alguns clientes para atender enquanto espero a resposta de Malcom.

Hermione passou pelo balcão e foi até o fundo da loja e bateu na porta que era de Fred. Ouviu-o pedindo para entrar, provavelmente achando que era Verity.

- Oi, Fred – ele ficou visivelmente espantado.

- Hermione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Só fazendo umas compras... E passei por aqui para ver... vo- Verity. Se ela quer sair para tomar algo.

Fred encostou-se à mesa e cruzou os braços. Hermione respirou fundo. Ele ficava extremamente sexy dessa forma.

- Mais uma _baladinha_? E o tal da outra noite?

- Apenas um cara, Fred. Vai dizer que nunca saiu e ficou com alguém? Olha, eu realmente não sei o que fiz para você. Queria apenas ter uma conversa decente – ela virou-se para sair, mas Fred a segurou pelo braço.

- Que tal um jantar?

- Um jantar? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Na próxima semana George estará ocupado, como sempre. Ficarei sozinho em casa. Apareça por lá. Preparo algo para nós.

- Tudo bem. Preciso levar alguma coisa?

- Uma garrafa de vinho? – ela concordou sorrindo e foi embora.

- Gina, acho que não devemos continuar com o plano.

- Claro que devemos! E Fred ainda vai me pagar pelos chocolates! – a ruiva falou pelo espelho de comunicação. E ainda tinha a outra parte do plano. O irmão de sua amiga. Devido a um pequeno incidente a chegada dele sofrera um pequeno atraso. Bem vindo, segundo a ruiva, que poderia organizar tudo sem muita pressa. Hermione encerrou a conversa, caso contrário chegaria atrasada à casa do ruivo.

Estar com ele e agir como uma simples amiga era difícil. Aliás, nem amigos eram. E, mesmo assim, ela queria. Queria sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela. As mãos dele em suas costas, em sua cintura,... Aquilo era loucura. Ela sabia. Fred nunca a veria dessa forma. Respirando fundo, terminou de arrumar-se e aparatou.

Fred, definitivamente, arrependeu-se do convite. Seriam apenas os dois. Na casa dele. Depois de um jantar. Vinho. Ele não podia lidar com aquilo. Pegou os castiçais que enfeitavam a mesa e os guardou. Andou em frente à lareira. Pegou o pó de flu. Andou mais um pouco. De um lado para o outro. Realmente, não sabia o que fazer. Falou alguns palavrões, até ajoelhar-se em frente ao fogo e jogar um punhado de pó.

- Preciso que venha para cá.

- Fred, planejei uma noite tranquila hoje.

- Por favor, Lee. Venha para cá.

- Certo, certo. Estou indo. Tira essa cabeça grande para que eu possa ir por flu mesmo.

Instantes depois, o rapaz alto e cheio de dreads no cabelo chegou. Viu a mesa posta para duas pessoas. Olhou interrogativo para o amigo:

- Fiz a merda de convidar Hermione para jantar aqui hoje. Ela deve estar chegando.

- E por que isso é uma merda, cara? – o outro perguntou sem entender.

- Estamos falando de Hermione. Hermione. Amiga de Rony, Harry e Gina. Território proibido, cara!

- Que ideia é essa? Território proibido?

- Ela não é daquelas que a gente transa e pronto.

- E quantas vezes você transou e "pronto" com uma garota? Ei... – Lee disse de repente – Você está gostando dela!

- Gostando de Hermione? Que besteira! – falou tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que a Lee.

O outro apenas ria.

- Eu vou embora! Curta a noite com Hermione. Ela é uma ótima garota. Inteligente, bonita e divertida.

- Não. Você fica. Não pode acontecer nada entre nós. Faz tempo que não fico com ninguém. É apenas isso. – Lee começou a protestar, quando ouviram a campainha tocar. Contrariado, o rapaz sentou-se no sofá. Fred foi até a porta. Imediatamente arrependeu-se de ter chamado o amigo. Hermione estava linda.

- Oi, Fred – ela disse sorrindo – Eu não trouxe uma, mas duas garrafas de vinho – disse mostrando a sacola – Tenho um fraco por vinho tinto... Simplesmente adoro! – ela sorriu escondendo seu nervosismo. Estava disposta a não ouvir Gina e fazer o que Harry dissera. Não custava arriscar.

- Claro, claro – ele falou após pigarrear discretamente – Vinho nunca é demais... até por que... – ele afastou-se, dando passagem para ela – Lee veio jantar conosco.

A decepção dela foi visível para os dois. Após gaguejar, sem achar palavras, Hermione sorriu e cumprimentou Lee, que se levantou. Ele estava totalmente sem graça. Um silêncio pesado e incômodo pairou antes que Hermione falasse.

- Melhor colocar o vinho na geladeira – Fred pegou a sacola e saiu da sala.

Hermione olhou para Lee. A raiva por Fred a consumiu totalmente. Como ele pôde fazer aquilo? Chama-la para jantar e convidar seu amigo? Ela achou, realmente achou que ele poderia ter ficado com ciúmes dela com Damien. Achou que ele poderia querer conhecê-la melhor ao convida-la para jantar. Mas, não. Não passava de um encontro entre amigos. Ele disse que estaria sozinho e, para ela, era nítido que Fred não queria estar a sós com ela. Queria que as palavras ditas sobre esquecê-lo e seguir em frente fossem fáceis de serem seguidas. Que fossem fáceis de realizar. Sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas. Percebeu o olhar de Lee em suas coxas. A saia jeans tendo subido levemente com seu movimento. Sorriu. Viu que ele virou-se, envergonhado. Talvez aquela noite pudesse ser divertida no final das contas. Seu pensamento focado agora nas palavras de sua amiga, Ginevra Weasley.

- Então, Lee, como anda seu trabalho?

Ele pigarreou. Sentou em um sofá mais afastado. Tinha sido pego e sabia disso. E sabia que ela sabia.

- Está bom. Ainda tentando ser locutor de partidas internacionais, mas é uma área com poucos profissionais. E ninguém pensa em se aposentar.

Ela riu.

- Entendo. Estou trabalhando na Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, temos contato com o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos. Sou nova por lá, mas não custa ver se consigo algo... Afinal, talento você tem – ela disse sorrindo. Lee mexeu-se desconfortável. Nesse momento, Fred entrou com três cervejas amanteigas. Hermione levantou-se e pegou duas garrafas. Agradeceu, entregou uma para Lee e sentou-se ao lado dele. Os dois amigos olharam-se. Lee sem graça, Fred com raiva.

- Estávamos conversando sobre o trabalho de Lee. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Ah é? De que forma? – ele perguntou olhando friamente para o amigo, que se encolhia no sofá.

- Bom, temos uma boa relação com o departamento de Esportes Mágicos e Alec SaintClaire, meu chefe – nesse momento ela foi interrompida por Fred.

- Espere, seu chefe é SaintClaire? Alec SaintClaire?

- Sim, por quê?

- Nada. Apenas curiosidade. Continue...

- Bom, - ela recomeçou – Alec é amigo do chefe dos Esportes Mágicos, um homem bem simpático e favorável a modernização dos funcionários. Posso conseguir algo para Lee, já que ele busca jogos internacionais. Não é isso que você _deseja_? – ela falou a última frase encarando os olhos negros. A mão pequena apoiou firmemente na coxa dele. Olhou para mão de Hermione, para as pernas dela próximas às suas, depois para Fred que o fuzilava.

- É... ahn... Sim, é isso... É... seria bem... bem.. legal... - Hermione sorriu ante ao nervosismo dele.

- Viu? Posso te ajudar a conseguir aquilo que deseja, Lee – ela piscou. E bebeu sua cerveja.

- O que desejo... ahn... bem... isso seria... hum – o olhar dele recaindo novamente sobre as coxas e parando no decote da blusa.

- O que deseja, Lee? – Fred perguntou. A voz saiu áspera. Com raiva. Os nós dos dedos brancos em volta da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Lee olhou para o amigo.

- Fred? Ahn... desculpe... Do que estávamos falando?

Hermione deu um gole para disfarçar seu riso. Viu que os amigos se encarando. Um envergonhado. Outro nervoso.

- Estávamos falando apenas de eu conseguir realizar seus desejos, Lee – os olhos castanhos encararam Fred. O rosto vermelho como os cabelos. Conseguira provoca-lo. – Será que não tem nada mais forte, Fred?

Irritado ele foi até a cozinha. Pegou uma garrafa, pensando que mais forte seria seu punho de encontro ao olho do seu amigo. Como ele ousara, sim OUSARA, olhar daquela forma para Hermione. Bebeu um grande gole. Apoiou as duas mãos no balcão da pia. Sua cabeça pendeu para frente. Nunca fora ciumento. Nunca. O que aquela garota estava fazendo?

- Fred? – respirou fundo. Seria capaz, realmente capaz, de socar o próprio amigo por causa de Hermione.

- Que merda foi aquilo? – falou com as mãos ainda segurando o balcão.

- Não fiz nada... – o amigo defendeu-se.

- Nada? E o que foi aquilo – e ele começou a imitar o amigo de forma debochada - _O que desejo... ahn... bem... isso seria... hum _ – encarou Lee – E vi a forma como olhou para as pernas dela! Até um cego notaria!

- Olha, cara... ela que está provocando... e bem... eu já tinha dito... bem... ela tem belas pernas, Fred!

- Não pode mais olhar – o ruivo falou afastando-se do balcão e servindo os copos.

- Cara, na boa, sou seu amigo... Mas, me responde uma coisa: qual o problema se eu tentar algo se você nem ao menos quer ficar sozinho com ela?

Dizendo isso, saiu da cozinha. Foi até a sala e sentou-se afastado de Hermione. Nisso, ouviram um barulho de algo quebrando.

- Fred deve ter derrubado algo... – ela falou.

Lee olhou para ela pensando que não fora isso que aconteceu. Conhecia bem o temperamento do amigo. Agradeceu por ele ter quebrado uma garrafa e não sua cara. Hermione percebeu o constrangimento que causara. Suspirou resignada.

- Desculpe-me – ela falou – Tudo anda muito confuso na minha cabeça e não é justo que coloque você no meio disso tudo.

Ele sorriu. Percebendo que era apenas um jogo de uma garota apaixonada. Como não percebera antes?

- Assim como os outros Weasley, Fred é um tanto cabeça dura e teimoso. Tenha paciência – Hermione sorriu tristemente. Será que ninguém percebia que ele nunca sentiria por ela a mesma coisa?

Ela não passaria de uma transa. Nada mais. E, isso, ela não estava pronta para enfrentar. Não com ele.

- Eu posso te ajudar. Às vezes, é preciso de um pouco de pressão para fazer um cabeça dura agir – ela não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas assentiu calada. Lee mudou de lugar, sentando-se novamente ao lado dela. Mais próximo dessa vez.

Fred voltou para sala e encontrou seu amigo novamente sentado ao lado de Hermione. As palavras dele ainda ecoando em sua cabeça. E ele sem uma resposta: _qual o problema se eu tentar algo se você nem ao menos quer ficar sozinho com ela?_

Lee tentaria algo? Seria traição. Havia um combinado claro entre eles e George: nunca mexer com a garota do amigo. Porém, e havia um grande porém. Um incômodo "porém". Hermione não era sua garota.

- Desculpem a demora. Uma garrafa caiu. Tenho outra. – falou friamente e depositou a garrafa e os copos sobre a mesa de centro – Colocarei a comida no forno.

Hermione suspirou.

- Ele não me quer. Nem ao menos me vê como uma mulher atraente. Não gosta de mim e, ao mesmo tempo, parece ter ciúme.

- Por que você acha que ele não te acha atraente? – Lee perguntou.

Só que ela não poderia responder a isso. Lee estava lá também. Ele percebeu a tristeza nos olhos castanhos e, amigavelmente, passou a mão pelas costas dela e depositou sua mão no ombro delicado.

Fred entrou nesse instante. Seu estômago revirando. Lee não ligou para cara irritada do amigo e puxou Hermione para mais perto de si.

- O que preparou de bom para nós?

- Lasanha – foi até a mesa e encheu dois copos. Estendeu a mão para Lee, com força, o líquido balançando no copo, escorreu para fora e caiu sobre o colo do rapaz. Hermione afastou-se instintivamente.

- Fred!

- Desculpe! Foi sem querer – falou sem um pingo de verdade. Lee levantou-se e, com um feitiço, secou a roupa.

- Vou ao banheiro – Lee falou e saiu irritado pela atitude imatura do amigo.

- Você se molhou? – Fred perguntou, ouviu-a murmurar algo – O que disse?

- Tudo com você tem que ser conturbado. Não foi uma boa ideia ter vindo – Hermione pegou sua bolsa – Fiquem com o vinho. Tenho certeza que sua noite será melhor aproveitada na companhia de Lee.

- Por que acha isso?

- Não é um tanto óbvio? Você o convidou, não convidou? E não insulte minha inteligência dizendo que ele apareceu aqui por acaso – não houve resposta – Certo, não sei onde estava com minha cabeça – ela sabia muito bem. Sua maldita cabeça estava seguindo seu coração.

- Espere – ele falou após um breve momento – Algumas coisas estão acontecendo. Na Loja. – ele mentiu. Ela percebeu – E tenho estado meio... nervoso... fora de mim. Fique. Vou me desculpar com Lee – Fred aproximou-se dela. Recolocou o copo sobre a mesa. Sua mão foi até o ombro dela e segurou a alça da bolsa. Seus dedos roçando levemente o braço dela enquanto tirava a bolsa. Olharam-se. Ela deixou o braço pender. Fraca demais para lutar. Para ir embora. Aquele simples toque fez seu mundo girar – Fique. É importante para mim que fique. Os dedos dele seguraram os dedos dela. Ambos sentiram um arrepio e, antes que pudessem falar algo, Lee entrou na sala.

- Aquilo foi um puta desperdício de uma boa bebida – os dois se afastaram. Lee percebeu a proximidade e sorriu para o amigo. Talvez já bastasse de provocações... – Essa bolsa não combina com você, meu caro – falou ao ver que ele segurava a bolsa de Hermione em suas mãos. Corando ainda mais, deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá.

Hermione sorriu de lado e pegou o copo de uísque de fogo. O aroma da comida começa a tomar conta da sala.

- O cheiro está maravilhoso, Fred.

- Receita da Molly... Não sai como a dela, mas... Estou tentando.

- Faz tempo que cozinha? – ela perguntou. Lee encheu seu copo e sentou-se no sofá, longe de Hermione. A intenção clara, para que o amigo ocupasse o assento ao lado dela. O que ele não fez.

- Sim, um tempo. Quando mudamos para cá nenhum de nós sabia cozinhar e vivíamos comendo ou trazendo refeições da Toca. E sempre havia as refeições prontas. Só que comecei a cansar disso e resolvi aprender. George tentou, mas ele não cozinha muito bem, não – Hermione riu.

Hermione contou que ela também aprendera a cozinhar no mundo trouxa e que, muitas vezes ia até a cozinha de Hogwarts observar o trabalho dos elfos. Lee afirmou que era um péssimo cozinheiro, precisando ler e reler as instruções do preparo de um simples macarrão instantâneo. Que geralmente queimava.

Os três conversavam, quando ouviram um barulho abafado vindo de Lee.

- Oh não! É minha varinha! – ele disse num tom fingido – Preciso ir embora. Minha mãe não está muito bem.

- Sua mãe está doente? – Hermione perguntou sem acreditar.

- Está! Terrivelmente gripada. Pedi para que meu pai avisasse se precisassem de algo. Sendo assim... precisarei partir.

- Lee, acho que seu pai pode ser virar sozinho – Fred falou aproximando-se do amigo para despedir-se. O outro respondeu em voz baixa:

- Eu acho que **você** pode se virar sozinho – despediu-se de Hermione, entrou na lareira e sumiu entre as chamas.

- Vou dar uma olhada na lasanha – Fred falou ao perceber que estava sozinho com Hermione. Pouco depois que ele saiu, ela o seguiu.

- O cheiro está ainda melhor aqui na cozinha – Fred levantou-se bruscamente. Estava fechando a porta do fogão.

- Hermione! Que susto!

- Desculpe – ela falou sorrindo.

- Já está pronta. Vou abrir o vinho e servir o jantar. Espere lá na sala – ela assentiu e saiu da cozinha.

Hermione deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama. Sorria. Queria que todas as suas noites fossem como aquela. Claro que incluiria beijos... e, quem sabe, algo mais... íntimo, mas queria que pudesse estar assim com Fred. Nas últimas semanas, a relação entre eles passou por altos e baixos. Mais baixos que altos. Era bom e reconfortante saber que podiam conviver em paz por alguns instantes.

Dormiu sorrindo, sem pensar no seu plano e sem saber que, em breve, Fred pregaria uma grande peça nela.

- Já era para seu irmão estar aqui – Gina falou enquanto se trocava para o treino.

- Houve um pequeno atraso. Afinal, você não queria organizar uma grande festa para Hermione?

- Eu vou, mas queria conhecê-lo antes da festa. Para combinarmos os detalhes – Katherine rolou os olhos.

- Ele é bom em improviso. E já sabe o que precisa fazer.

Gina riu animada.

- Ótimo! Isso vai fazer meu irmão agir de uma vez.

- Ou vai afastar os dois. Gina, é sério... Hermione tem que saber sobre o plano _inteiro_.

- Ela jamais concordaria! – a outra bufou contrariada.

- Mas que fique claro que não concordo com nada disso. Só não conto por que temos uma promessa. Só que não venha se lamentar para mim **quando** algo der errado.

- Nada vai dar errado – Gina respondeu teimosamente.

- Algo sempre dá errado quando se trata do meu irmão, Gina. Eu gosto e respeito vocês dois, mas vocês se envolvem nas coisas e esquecem que o mundo não gira e funciona conforme querem. Nem no tempo que querem.

- Então...?

- Então, o quê?

- Como foi o encontro com Hermione? – George perguntou.

- Não foi um encontro – Fred respondeu enchendo a boca de cereal.

- Sei... Um jantar a dois, com vinho e vela não é um encontro?

- Não teve vela. E eu convidei Lee – George abriu a boca e fechou. Levantou e deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão – Ei!

- Você chamou Lee? Tem merda na cabeça? E para de enrolar! Sou seu irmão. Chega de esconder as coisas. Eu posso te ajudar, sabe?

Fred mexeu no cereal e recostou-se na cadeira. Esticou as pernas sob a mesa.

- Eu estou fodido.

- E por quê?

- Porque venho pensando em Hermione mais do que deveria – encarou o irmão e contou sobre a noite anterior. George ouviu atento. Um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios. Após terminar o relato, Fred emendou – Mas isso, não nos impedirá de termos nossa pequena vingança.

- Mas foi isso que o impediu de mandar _aqueles_ bombons... – Fred sentiu o rosto corar, enquanto o irmão ria divertido.

- Claro que pode fazer a festa aqui! Será um prazer! – Molly falou enquanto almoçava com Artur, Gina, Harry e Hermione.

- Realmente não precisa. Não é nada demais,...

- Claro que é! Está em um emprego que sempre quis, tem sua casa,... Isso merece uma comemoração! Uma pequena festa de despedida – Molly falou tocando a mão de Hermione com delicadeza.

- Vou separar a tenda que usamos em nossas festas. Quantas pessoas?

- Família, Luna e Neville... Ah e pensei em chamar Kathy que joga comigo. Ela, o marido e o irmão, que está chegando da Espanha – com isso piscou para Hermione.

Quando o almoço acabou, Hermione foi até a amiga e murmurou:

- Irmão da sua amiga? Chegando da Espanha?

- Eu falei que deveria pegar uma casa com dois quartos...

- Não vou oferecer um quarto para um cara que não conheço!

- Ele é irmão da Kathy! E tenho uma certeza: assim que conhecê-lo realmente não vai querê-lo no quarto ao lado. Vai querê-lo na sua cama!

Hermione abriu a boca indignada e saiu da cozinha, ignorando as gargalhadas de sua amiga ruiva.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O visitante estrangeiro

Fred e Hermione trocaram algumas correspondências por coruja, conversas informais e sobre nada específico. Porém, não voltaram a se encontrar. Hermione, por saber muito bem o que sentia. Aquela aproximação era ótima, mas sabia que estava entrando na zona da amizade. E, por mais que tentasse esquecer, as palavras de Fred, ainda martelava dolorosamente em seu coração - _Ela ficou brava quando meu irmão constatou que ela era uma garota no quarto ano, mas vamos combinar que ela não colabora. Não tem corpo de uma garota comum. Aposto que é virgem, é sem graça, só sabe andar com seus livros para cima e para baixo. O beijo deve espantar até os dementadores..._

Fred, por outro lado, queria vê-la. Mas, não queria. Aquele era um campo perigoso. Era difícil admitir que seu irmão tinha razão. Adorava provoca-la. Parecia um garotinho babaca ao lado dela. Apenas para ter um pouco da atenção da morena. Só que suas brincadeiras nunca davam muito certo. E ele sabia que não conseguia controlar-se. Simplesmente, nunca havia sentido nada daquilo antes. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ficar com Hermione, não queria um compromisso. Queria tê-la em seus braços, beija-la. Só que ele não queria ser feito de tolo mais uma vez como havia acontecido com Hellen.

A festa seria sábado à tarde. Almoço, jogos, muitas comidas e bebidas como era típico em qualquer reunião realizada no jardim da Toca. Hermione chegou em sua casa cansada. Tinha recusado o convite do happy hour. Gostava do pessoal com quem trabalhava, mas o sábado já seria extremamente cansativo. Pediu uma pizza e abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Foi escolher um filme para assistir. Queria algo leve e divertido. Seus dedos percorrendo os títulos até parar em um. Aquele filme lembrava sua infância. Seu gosto por livros. Seus pais. Fora o primeiro filme que vira no cinema. Lembrava-se do medo que sentiu. Da alegria. Das lágrimas. Lembrava-se que saíra segurando as mãos de seus pais. Pulando entre eles. Foram para uma livraria e eles deixaram que ela escolhesse quantos livros quisesse. Puxou a caixa de DVD. Deixou tudo pronto esperando pela pizza. Arrumava algumas coisas enquanto bebia sua taça de vinho. A campainha tocou e foi até lá com o dinheiro.

- Fred?

Ele sorriu, meio sem graça, meio feliz por vê-la.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro... – ela falou, guardando o dinheiro no bolso e dando passagem para ele – Como você está?

- Bem e você?

- Bem também – Hermione pensou que, sem dúvida, aquele era o pior diálogo de sua vida. Silêncio.

- Estava na vizinhança e – ele foi interrompido pelo som da campainha – Esperando alguém? – ela notou a frieza no tom dele.

- Sim – Hermione fez uma pausa – O entregador de pizza. Quer ficar para jantar? – perguntou enquanto refazia o caminho para porta. Fred ficou parado. Meio desconfortável e estudando o ambiente da sala pequena, mas confortável. Hermione olhava para ele. A pizza em sua mão – Então? Fica? – perguntou olhando dele para pizza.

- Claro. Eu te ajudo – Fred falou pegando a pizza da mão dela e colocando sobre a mesa de jantar. Hermione sorriu e mudou a pizza para a mesinha de centro.

- Espere por mim no sofá – ela saiu e voltou com o vinho, taças e guardanapo. O que não podia carregar flutuava ao seu lado. Fred, em silêncio, ajudou-a a organizar as coisas sobre a mesa. Ela serviu os dois. Sem talheres, claro.

- Você faz muito isso?

- Às vezes. Tudo bem assistirmos a um filme?

- É daqueles romances que _todas_ mulheres insistem em assistir? Se for, eu não quero. Hellen me fazia assisti-los sempre – assim que falou no nome da ex-namorada, arrependeu-se. Sabia perfeitamente que ela e Hermione nunca se entenderam.

- Não sou como Hellen – e sem dizer mais nada apertou o _play_ do controle remoto.

- História sem fim? – ele perguntou – É realmente uma história sem fim?

Hermione não pôde segurar uma risada.

- Filme é algo trouxa, Fred... Como poderiam fazer um filme que não tem fim?

- Sei lá... Os trouxas têm cada ideia... Sobre o que é o filme?

- Por que não assistimos em silêncio? – ela sugeriu.

- Só quero saber do que se trata... – a morena apertou o _pause_.

- A história de um menino que começa ler um livro-

- Ah, claro. _Tinha_ que ter um livro...

- Ele começa a ler um livro - ela continuou ignorando o comentário – Só que aos poucos vai percebendo que começa a fazer parte do livro. Ele entra na história e conhece seres fantásticos, como um gigante de pedra, dragões...

- Mas esses seres realmente existem.

- Não no mundo trouxa, Fred... Isso tudo é fantasia no mundo trouxa. Essas coisas apenas existem em livros e filmes... Será que podemos assistir? – ele concordou.

Ao final do filme, Fred viu que Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la.

- Foi a primeira vez que fui ao cinema... ver esse filme... com meus pais. – Fred não sabia o que fazer. Sua mão foi em direção à mão dela. Queria passar um pouco de conforto. Apoio. E, por motivos egoístas, sentir o corpo dela. Só que não teve coragem. No meio do percurso, sua mão foi até a mesa pegar a garrafa de vinho.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu estou bem – ele serviu as duas taças – Você comeu meu café da manhã – falou sorrindo ao ver o olhar interrogativo.

- Quando estou sozinha sempre sobra o suficiente para, pelo menos, mais duas refeições. Uma delas, o café...

Fred olhou para a caixa vazia de pizza.

- É... nós, Weasley, temos um fraco por pizza.

- Eu diria por comida de qualquer tipo...

Ambos riram. Era bom sentir que podiam passar noites assim.

O mês de julho era um mês quente. E não poderia ser diferente naquela tarde de sábado que estava sendo realizada a pequena festa para Hermione. Ela deveria estar demente ao concordar com os planos de Gina. Aliás, ela realmente não andava bem por mudar tanto de opinião. Parecia que, agora, ela se tornara uma "quase amiga" de Fred. Aquela pessoa para passar o tempo quando não havia nada mais interessante para fazer.

Sabia que os gêmeos não apareceriam até o início da festa, pois a loja estava aberta. Os meses que antecediam a volta às aulas era um dos mais movimentados. Bandejas com diversas comidas, copos, estavam enfeitiçadas para encher-se quando esvaziadas. Hermione estava nervosa.

A ideia de conhecer outro cara na frente de Fred não a estava animando. Ainda mais por que sabia que Gina faria de tudo para que seu irmão sentisse um ciúme desnecessário. Fred era apenas possessivo, como Ron. Isso não significava que Ron fosse apaixonado por ela. De forma alguma. Mas, pensar em Fred com outra garota, era reviver o que tinha passado quando ele namorava com Hellen. E aquele sentimento era horrível.

Fred chegou acompanhado do irmão, claro. Vê-lo era sempre uma explosão de sentimentos. Algo que parecia sempre novo. Arrebatador. O sorriso. O jeito de andar. A maneira como os fios vermelhos se mexiam. Era tanta mistura de emoção que seu coração não sabia se batia rapidamente ou se parava repentinamente.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Olá, Fred. George.

- Mione. Tudo bem? Se me dão licença, vou pegar algo para beber. Muito calor – ele piscou para o gêmeo e saiu na direção da mesa de bebidas.

- Muito trabalho hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Sábado é um dos piores dias... – um silêncio caiu entre os dois até que Fred falou – Gostei da noite de ontem.

- Sim, eu também. É bom quando conseguimos ficar em um mesmo ambiente sem haver brigas ou discussões.

- Concordo. Podemos repetir, o que acha? – ela estava prestes a responder, quando George voltou acompanhado de Angelina. Lee chegou e mais tarde o círculo aumentou com a presença de Luna e Katie.

O grupo conversava e ria. Por mais que Fred tentasse ser discreto em seus olhares, ele não conseguia. Era muito melhor ver Hermione assim, relaxada, rindo do que quando a provocava. Apesar de ser impossível, quase impossível, controlar-se em alguns momentos.

- Por toda a beleza de Apolo, quem é aquele acompanhando sua irmã e Kathy? – exclamou Angelina sem ligar para cara de ciúmes de George que seguiu o olhar da namorada. Suspiros femininos foram ouvidos.

- Gina... – Hermione falou num suspiro sem conter o riso ao ver o homem que andava entre sua amiga e a outra jogadora de quadribol. O andar dele e a beleza que irradiava de si fez com que a festa praticamente parasse. Não se tratava mais de Hermione. Apenas daquele rapaz bronzeado e de sorriso fácil, com dentes alvos e andar gingado e sedutor. Um andar típico de um homem que sabe muito bem a beleza que possui. E não esconde esse conhecimento. Pelo contrário. O trio andava direto para onde Hermione estava. Os homens olhavam de forma desconfortável, sabendo muito bem que aquele era um homem que faria qualquer mulher perder a cabeça. A mão de George foi rapidamente para a cintura de Angelina, aproximando-a ainda mais de si.

- Oi, pessoal! Vocês já conhecem Kathy! Esse é o irmão dela, Eric Rodriguez. Ele acabou de chegar da Espanha! – Gina começou a falar o nome de todos que estavam na roda. Eric cumprimentava os rapazes com um aperto de mão firme e as mulheres com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. – E, essa, é Hermione.

- Então, _você_ é Hermione. Gina queria que nos conhecêssemos. – ele pegou a mão de Hermione, sem deixar de encarar os olhos dela beijou sua mão e sussurrou algo em espanhol.

Kathy balançou a cabeça conhecendo muito bem o jeito do irmão. Gina sorria. Harry chegou de repente, correndo e abraçando a mulher possessivamente. Eric deu um sorriso maroto, sabendo que causava esse efeito em maridos e namorados.

- Onde posso pegar algo para beber? – perguntou ainda olhando para Hermione, as mãos em seus bolsos. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros modelavam o rosto másculo e bronzeado. Usava uma camiseta branca e por cima uma camisa azul turquesa aberta, vestida de forma quase despojada, dobrada até a altura do cotovelo. A calça caqui creme acompanhada do sapatênis, davam um ar social esportivo como se ele fosse um modelo saído de uma revista. Os olhos brilhavam. Era de um azul escuro. Elétrico. Tão alto quanto Rony e com músculos bem distribuídos. Na certa, um jogador de quadribol, batedor ou goleiro, provavelmente.

- Hermione, mostre para Eric onde estão as coisas. Afinal, você é a grande homenageada da festa! Seja uma boa anfitriã! – Hermione não pôde evitar o rubor, saindo acompanhada do recém chegado. Molly apareceu na roda, querendo saber quem era o convidado misterioso. Mas, calou-se ao ver para onde todas as mulheres olhavam e, nem ela, pôde deixar de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para ver o andar e a bunda perfeita e redonda do espanhol.

- MÃE! – Fred gritou. Tirando Molly e as outras mulheres do estado de estupor – Na boa, Gina, quem é esse cara?

- Ele é meu irmão, Fred... Cuidado com o que fala... – disse Katherine, começando a entender os motivos da amiga. Fred calou-se contrariado e olhou em direção para onde Hermione foi com Eric. Os dois conversavam. E Fred xingava sua irmã mentalmente. O maldito espanhol era bonito. Bonito não, a julgar pela expressão do mulheril, o cara era mais do que bonito. Até sua mãe, SUA MÃE, Molly, olhara para o babaca, com a pele que mais parecia uma torrada que passou tempo demais dentro do fogão. O grupo começou a dispersar. E Fred ficou parado. Com sua bebida. Ruminando palavrões e pensando em diversas peças. Para sua irmã. Para Katherine. Para Hermione. E para o babaca que havia acabado de chegar e roubar _sua_ paquera. Paquera, não. _Sua_ garota. Por que Hermione não sabia que tinha dono, mas Fred sabia.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Soube que essa festa é uma pequena comemoração em sua homenagem – o sotaque espanhol era extremamente sedutor, na opinião de Hermione.

- Ideias da Gina... – ela serviu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para ele e pegou outra para si.

- Trabalha em quê?

- Comecei a trabalhar na Confederação Internacional da Magia.

- Sério? Você parece nova, é um cargo difícil, não?

- Bom... Um pouco. Recebi uma proposta e acabei aceitando. E você? Trabalha em quê?

- Eu administro uma empresa, uma editora de livros para autores novos e desconhecidos.

- Que interessante! Adoro ler! Será que conheço algum? – Hermione perguntou animada.

- São livros lançados apenas na Espanha. Por isso vim para cá, quero ampliar meu mercado.

- Gosta de ler, então? – Hermione odiou-se profundamente pela pergunta. _Gosta de ler?_ O cara trabalha com livros! Hermione xingava-se mentalmente.

- Não gostava até ler um livro, um livro veio para em minhas mãos. Depois desse livro... minha vida mudou. Comecei a ler. Devorar livros e mais livros. Até que um dia, em um bar, um moço aproximou-se falando sobre um livro que ele tentava publicar. Mas ninguém o conhecia, então ninguém lia seu trabalho. Por isso ele vendia o livro – um monte de pergaminho junto – para difundir suas ideias. Comprei, li e gostei. Precisava de algumas mudanças, troca de palavras,... A partir daí comecei a me dedicar a isso.

- E qual livro foi esse que mudou sua vida?

- Hogwarts, uma história – Hermione não pôde esconder sua surpresa. Eric sorriu internamente. Mudou suas feições e disse:

- Sei que é considerado um livro chato, mas... É tão fascinante! Tive vontade de voltar no tempo só para estudar em Hogwarts e conhecer todas as maravilhas descritas naquele livro! Pareço um idiota, não?

- Não... – ela tentava achar as palavras – É... bem, é que é meu livro preferido. Tenho várias versões, edições especiais,...

- Sério? – ela assentiu calada – Bonita, inteligente e com bom gosto para leitura... – Eric aproximou-se lentamente, sorrindo de lado e falou num tom que fez seu sotaque ainda mais presente – Não é um sonho, é?

Gina chegou acompanhada de Harry. Kathy foi para o portão esperar seu marido, que sofreu um pequeno atraso.

- Vejo que estão se entendendo – Hermione deu um passo para trás, notando o quão próxima estava de Eric. Ele, no entanto, deu um passo para frente, encurtando novamente a distância.

- Sim, sua amiga é uma pessoa muito interessante – os olhos azuis fitavam os olhos de Hermione. Gina sorriu. Não imaginava que ele era tão perfeito.

- Minha mãe mandou chama-los. O almoço será servido.

Eric fez sinal para que Hermione fosse à frente, colocando uma mão nas costas dela. A mão subiu, deslizando até o ombro e parou ali. Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer sob aquele toque que poderia ser ingênuo, mas com Eric... tudo transbordava sensualidade.

Ao longe, Fred observava tudo. Raiva em seus olhos. Nunca tinha sentido ciúme. Não como naquele momento. Com Hermione tudo era diferente. Se havia sentido vontade de socar seu melhor amigo por ousar tamanha proximidade com _sua_ garota, era inimaginável os feitiços que passavam por sua cabeça ao encarar Eric. Eric e a mão no ombro _dela_.

- Fale com ela – ouviu Lee dizer.

- Falar o quê? Não tenho nada para falar.

- Fred, ela gosta de você. Será que não percebe? Convide-a para sair ou para um jantar. Só não invente de convidar outra pessoa,... Nem o mais idiota dos caras comete um erro desses...

- Lee, ela é território proibido.

- Isso é besteira, cara! Se ela é território proibido para você, esqueça-a. – Lee sabia que seria uma grande provocação, mas... – Deixe o espanhol conquistar a bela Hermione. E, ao invés de jantar na sua casa, é na casa dele que ela estará.

- Ela acabou de conhecê-lo!

- Pois, é... mas parece que ele veio para ficar. E pelo pouco que eu vi, o cara não precisa de muito para que uma mulher se apaixone por ele.

- Hermione não se apaixonaria por um babaca bronzeado como ele! – Fred falou olhando para o amigo.

- Não? Bom, se eu gostasse de uma garota como Hermione eu já teria a convidado para sair, ao invés de ficar com desculpas como "território proibido". Porque, para ele,... ela não tem nada de proibido. Aliás,... ele acabou de conhecê-la e as mãos dele já estão no ombro e nas costas dela... Imagina daqui uns dias? Além do mais... dizem que os espanhóis são grandes amantes... – dizendo isso, Lee afastou-se para evitar qualquer resposta física do seu amigo.

Fred caminhou em direção às mesas, tentando alcançar Hermione. Viu que Eric puxou uma cadeira para ela e sentou-se ao seu lado direito. O ruivo praticamente correu, sentando-se do lado esquerdo de Hermione.

- Você está bem, Fred?

- Sim... Apenas... queria saber...

- Quer uma taça de vinho? – Eric falou do outro lado e Hermione virou o rosto. Fred xingou em voz baixa enquanto a ouviu aceitar a bebida oferecida pelo outro.

Hermione tentava dividir a atenção entre os dois homens, já ficando com dor no pescoço de tanto virar para esquerda e para a direita. Antes de a sobremesa ser servida, Artur levantou-se com um copo na mão.

- Essa é uma pequena cerimônia, uma pequena comemoração perto do que nossa Hermione conquistou. Uma bruxa, nascida de família trouxa, que lutou para conquistar seu lugar. Mostrou-se a bruxa mais inteligente não só da sua idade, mas muito mais esperta que bruxos mais velhos que conhecemos por aí. Chegou como amiga de Ron tantos anos atrás. Hoje, é parte da família. Nossa segunda filha. Hermione. – todos aplaudiram e, aos poucos, o som das conversas foi voltando até ser interrompido novamente. Hermione abriu os olhos assustada, ao ver que Eric ficara em pé.

- Boa tarde. Sou novo aqui, apenas o irmão da Kathy, amiga da Gina. Cheguei e foi recebido muito bem, por todos. Essa é uma família de muita sorte. Acabei de conhecer Hermione e tenho certeza que todas as palavras são poucas para descrever uma pessoa... uma mulher como ela. E, posso dizer, com certeza, que também tenho sorte... por ter tido a oportunidade de compartilhar essas poucas horas com ela. Horas que espero tornarem-se dias, semanas... anos de amizade. Ou quem sabe mais, não? – ele falou piscando e todos riram. Exceto Fred. George engoliu a risada ao ver o olhar irritado do seu gêmeo.

Alguns convidados foram embora, Gina e Harry mudaram de lugar. Ron continuava uma conversa animada com Lee, sobre quadribol. Hermione ainda estava entre Eric e Fred. Harry, Gina, Kathy e Jonas (seu marido) sentados à frente. Luna do outro lado de Eric. George e Angelina ao lado de Fred.

- Onde ficará hospedado? – Gina perguntou. Harry rolou os olhos.

- Ainda não sei. Estou, temporariamente, no Caldeirão Furado. Porém, não dá para ficar meses por lá.

- Por que não fica na casa de sua irmã? – Luna perguntou inocentemente.

- Nossa casa está em reforma. Mal conseguimos ficar lá – ela disse segurando a mão do marido sob a mesa. Ele, tampouco, concordava com aquela loucura.

- Ohhh o Caldeirão Furado realmente... é uma furada para ficar muito tempo.

- E você pretende ficar tanto tempo assim? – Fred perguntou. Hermione olhou indignada perante a pergunta mal educada. Eric pareceu não se abalar.

- Sim, pretendo. Vim para ficar ao menos um ano. Só que agora... há mais coisas que me prendem aqui além do que meu trabalho – Eric disse a última frase olhando para Hermione. Fred murmurou algo como _cantada barata_. Angelina suspirou.

- Ah! – Gina exclamou alto batendo palmas. Todos olharam espantados. Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar, entendendo o que viria a seguir – Tive uma ideia ótima! Por que você não mora com Hermione?

- Isso seria algo beeem interessante – falou Luna de modo sonhador.

- Morar com ela? Morar... com ela? – Fred começou a repetir de forma gaguejante – Morar... com... ela.. com Hermione?

- Sim! Ela tem um quarto vazio, não tem? – Gina tornou a falar.

- Sim, eu tenho...

- Então! Resolvido!

- Gina,... e desculpe por isso Kathy, mas... ela nem conhece o cara. Hermione não pode deixar um cara que ela não conhece morar na mesma casa. Hermione, você não pode deixar. Você não vai deixar, vai? – Hermione encarou os olhos de Fred. Os azuis não eram como os de Eric. E ela viu que aquilo _realmente,_ o estava ferindo.

- Hermione, seria ótimo! – ela voltara-se para Eric – Ter não apenas um lugar para morar, mas uma amiga! Posso?

Era para isso que ele estava lá. Para ela dizer sim e ter se vingar de Fred. Só que ela não queria ter Fred daquele jeito, mas aquele jeito era o único que fazia Fred olhar para si.

- Claro que pode, Eric. Será um prazer... – ela voltou-se para Fred e viu que o lugar estava vago. Viu as costas do ruivo andando com pressa. Levantou-se e correu para alcança-lo.

- Fred! FRED! – o ruivo parou e ficou de costas alguns instantes antes de voltar-se para ela – Onde você vai?

- Dar uma volta – falou numa calma fingida.

- Você sabe... Fred... Eu... Bem... Dividir o apartamento com Eric não significa que precisamos mudar as coisas entre nós.

Hermione sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos passar pelos olhos azuis claros. Ele olhou para baixo. Fechou as mãos com raiva e olhou para ela novamente.

- As coisas entre nós?

- Sim... Ontem foi legal, concor-

- As coisas entre nós? Não existe _nós_, Hermione. Você não passa da _amiguinha_ do meu irmão caçula. Uma ratinha de biblioteca.

Ela viu Fred aparatar e apesar das palavras dele terem doído, dessa vez, sentiu que mereceu a agressão.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Reconciliação?

No final daquele mesmo dia, Hermione e Eric entraram na casa da morena.

- Você tem uma bela casa – ele falou sorrindo. Parecia que o sorriso dele era sempre, sempre sedutor. Hermione estava chateada, triste pela briga com Fred e mesmo assim sorriu ao ver o rosto do rapaz à sua frente.

- Pode parar com o fingimento – ele a olhou interrogativo – Eu sei que você vai se hospedar aqui por causa da ideia maluca de Gina.

- Sim, a ideia dela realmente é maluca, mas seu amigo ruivo parecia que ia me enfeitiçar a qualquer momento.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Olha – Eric sentou ao lado dela no sofá – Sei que a ideia era eu vir morar aqui e causar ciúmes no seu amigo, mas... queria que soubesse que tudo que conversamos hoje não foi fingimento. Realmente adorei ter conhecido você. Faz tempo que não tenho uma tarde tão agradável.

O sorriso dela foi sincero, mas triste.

- Obrigada, Eric, não tem noção de quanto isso é importante para mim.

Hermione percebeu que dividir o apartamento com Eric não seria tão fácil quanto imaginava. Ela sempre teve amizades masculinas. Mesmo antes de Hogwarts. Sem dúvida, Gina foi sua primeira amiga mulher.

Harry sempre fora um irmão. Mesmo o achando bonito, nunca se sentiu _sexualmente_ atraída. Com Rony aconteceu uma atração, claro, na sua época de Hogwarts. Depois,... percebeu que ele era como Harry. Draco Malfoy era outra história. Apesar de nunca terem morado juntos dividiram a cama por alguns meses. Mesmo com seu porte mais magro e esguio, era bonito e sensual. Fato inegável.

Fred... Ela já havia visto Fred jogando quadribol, andando algumas vezes sem camisa pela Toca. Claro que ela estava apaixonada, tornando tudo mais belo na outra pessoa. Mas, Fred era gostoso. Não tão alto quanto seu irmão caçula, ainda que mais alto que ela. O cabelo ruivo mais alaranjado. Braços musculosos devido à posição de batedor, esporte não abandonado após o término de Hogwarts.

Agora Eric... Tudo nele parecia ser provocador, tentador. Aquele proibido que pede para ser tocado. Sorriso convidativo e enigmático. Sabia o que dizer e como tocar sem ser invasivo: um toque nas costas, nas mãos... transmitia o calor de seu corpo deixando o corpo feminino clamando silenciosamente por mais. E ele sabia o efeito que tinha.

Hermione corava cada vez que o encontrava saindo do banho. Apenas a toalha enrolada no corpo. Ele pedia desculpas em espanhol, sem querer realmente desculpar-se. O corpo bronzeado era um contraste angustiante com a toalha branca. O cabelo escuro pingando água. O cheiro forte e masculino. Os dias em que ele se barbeava eram os piores para Hermione. Às vezes ele ia direto para o quarto, a porta entreaberta. Outras, esparramava-se no sofá de toalha mesmo. Comendo alguma fruta. Geralmente uma maçã. Ele sorria quando pegava a morena olhando para si. Sorria da vermelhidão do rosto dela e das palavras engasgadas e sem sentido.

Não, não estava sendo nada fácil. Com esse pensamento, ela saiu de casa e chegou mais cedo no Ministério. Começou a trabalhar efusivamente. Sua cabeça ia de Eric para Fred. De Fred para Eric. Os olhos de Fred. O corpo de Eric. Fred...

- Senhorita Granger?

Hermione percebeu que alguém a chamava e olhou para cima. O rosto estava enterrado nos diversos pergaminhos.

- SaintClaire! Senhor! Desculpe!

- Imagina, Hermione. Por isso é uma grande funcionária. Pensando sempre em serviços, estratégias, certo? – ela sorriu sem graça, sabendo que seu pensamento nada estava relacionado ao trabalho... Bom talvez um pouco, pois gostaria muito de ter seu corpo jogado contra a mesa por Fred e...

- Granger? Você realmente é muito dedicada, mas preciso que venha até a minha sala, pois temos um assunto para tratar – ela seguiu seu chefe, abaixando a cabeça para esconder seu rubor e imaginando que queria ser dedicada a certas partes do corpo de um espanhol que havia deixado seminu no sofá de sua casa. Sentou-se e esperou que ele começasse a falar – Não é de hoje a fama de sua inteligência e obstinação. Tanto que conseguiu a vaga que ocupa hoje por seu mérito – Hermione sorriu para si mesma. Viu que Alec pigarreou antes de continuar – Ainda não publicamos a notícia oficialmente, mas teremos como promovê-la em breve.

- Promoção? Estou há aqui há pouco tempo...

- Eu sei disso, no entanto percebi seu empenho, dedicação e propostas para melhorias e relações com outros ministérios e departamentos. Por isso, receberá essa promoção.

- É algo definitivo? – ela perguntou sorrindo e Alec pigarreou mais uma vez. Ela detestava essa mania dele.

- Claro, precisamos apenas reorganizar algumas pessoas, você precisará de um estagiário... Acho que dentro de 10 dias teremos a resposta oficial.

- Muito obrigada! – ela levantou-se e apertou a mão do seu chefe. Saiu da sala sorrindo e tão animada que não percebeu a manhã passando. Estava indo para o almoço quando trombou com Fred.

- Boa tarde, Hermione.

- Fred? Tudo bem? Procurando seu pai?

- Na verdade – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos – Queria falar com você. Será que podemos almoçar?

- Claro – ela respondeu. Estar com ele era sempre uma onda de sensações e sentimentos. Os dois aparataram e caminharam em silêncio até chegar ao Hipogarfo.

- Queria me desculpar... Eu... eu não tenho por que palpitar com quem você divide sua casa. Foi apenas preocupação – ele disse após fazerem seus pedidos.

- Obrigada, Fred – ela sorriu. Fred sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Como ele queria estar no lugar do Eric... – Você parece animada hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim... quer dizer... Acho que serei promovida – Fred abriu um sorriso largo.

- Sério? Mas isso é ótimo! Você está lá pouco tempo! Isso merece uma comemoração!

- Fred! Calma! – ela escondeu a empolgação por vê-lo tão feliz pela sua promoção. Parecendo que ele percebia o quanto aquilo era importante para ela – Primeiro preciso da certeza... Da oficialização... Serão 10 longos dias...

Fred sorriu sentindo um embrulho diferente no estomago. Nesse momento, os pedidos chegaram.

- Hermione, você gostaria de sair para jantar amanhã? – a pergunta a pegou desprevenida.

- Jantar?

- Sim, sim. Apenas nós dois. Sem motivo especial. Minha irmã falou de um lugar ótimo, mas é na Londres trouxa. Eu adoraria conhecer. Conheço pouco do mundo trouxa.

- Claro – Hermione ficou encabulada. Ela estava cortando alguns legumes para o jantar daquele dia sobre ao balcão da cozinha americana. Eric colocou sua mão sobre as delas, interrompendo o movimento. Ele estava sentado do outro lado, sobre uma banqueta.

- Você fica linda quando fica com as bochechas avermelhadas, mas não precisa ter vergonha de mim. É apenas um convite. Deveria estar acostumada com eles.

- Não, não estou. Eles não são muito comuns na verdade – a mão dele continuava repousada sobre a dela. O polegar passeando levemente de maneira aleatória que faziam com que o corpo inteiro de Hermione se arrepiasse. E o olhar... tão intenso... de um azul tão escuro, tão profundo que quase parecia negro. Tão diferente de...

Ela puxou sua mão. Ela estava apaixonada por Fred. Hermione percebeu a estranheza no olhar dele pelo movimento brusco. O ruivo não se importava com ela, não a achava bonita ou atraente realmente. Apenas... uma rata de biblioteca.

- Desculpe – pela primeira vez, ela tomou a iniciativa de toca-lo. O gesto fez com que Eric sorrisse – Claro que podemos sair para jantar. Qual o nome do restaurante que sua irmã sugeriu?

Hermione estava quase pronta. Ficara de encontrar com Eric no restaurante, já que ele tinha alguns encontros e pendências de sua empresa para resolver. Ouviu a campainha tocar e, jogava perfume em alguns pontos do corpo, enquanto caminhava apressadamente para porta. Se fosse Gina com mais um de seus conselhos malucos, expulsaria a amiga usando algum feitiço nada agradável.

- Fred? – Hermione não pôde de pensar que andava exclamando o nome dele muitas vezes ultimamente. E isso era bom. Por que ele andava tão próximo? O simples pensamento de que ele poderia... Ou não? Era apenas uma provocação? Mostrar que ele poderia ter qualquer uma... até uma... as palavras dele ainda habitando seu pensamento.

O ruivo viu a surpresa nos olhos dela. Nos olhos maquiados dela. Sem perceber percorreu todo o corpo. Ela estava linda. Estonteante. Gaguejou antes de proferir as palavras que o levariam a ouvir a resposta que não queria ouvir.

- Acho que vim numa má hora... Está de saída?

- É... na verdade, sim... – era difícil. Ela queria estar se arrumando para ele. Sair com ele, mas depois do último convite, em que ele chamara Lee para o jantar, Hermione não contava que Fred a chamasse para um encontro romântico. Apenas os dois – Vou sair para jantar com o Eric. Vamos a um restaurante na Londres trouxa.

- Humm... Eric... certo... Para quê sair para jantar com ele se moram na mesma casa? – Fred tentava controlar seu ciúme.

- É algo que amigos fazem.

- Apenas os dois? – ela assentiu. Ele do lado de fora ainda, sem mover-se.

- Amigos com interesse românticos fazem isso... – ele falou olhando-a firmemente nos olhos castanhos. Hermione deu de ombros.

- Somos ambos solteiros.

- É... ambos solteiros... – ele repetiu – Melhor eu ir embora. Depois nos falamos. – era claro como ele tentara controlar-se. Antes que Hermione pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o ruivo aparatou.

Poderia ser inexplicável, mas era óbvio por que Hermione sentia-se tão bem com Eric. Tudo nele parecia combinar consigo e, até em seus pontos contrários ou desacordos, eles pareciam completar-se. Conversar com Eric, sair com ele, tê-lo em sua vida, mostrou para Hermione que era possível sim ter alguém bonito e inteligente interessado nela mais do que por alguns momentos.

Seu relacionamento com Draco fora breve e carnal. Não havia explicação. Nem outras palavras. Com Rony, amigável demais. Com Fred... platônico demais. Com Eric,... as coisas pareciam simplesmente acontecer. E isso acalmava seu coração – mas não seu corpo.

Após o jantar caminharam pelas ruas londrinas. O tempo estava agradável, apenas uma leve corrente de ar percorria as ruas. Hermione sentiu um leve estremecimento.

- Frio?

- Um pouco... – ela disse passando as mãos pelos próprios braços. Então, Hermione sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo em um abraço lateral. Puxando-a para perto dele.

- Melhorou?

- Humhum – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Eles andaram uns poucos metros e depois, Hermione sentiu que Eric havia parado de frente para ela. Mesmo sobre seus saltos altos ainda precisou inclinar a cabeça para olhar para o rosto dele que estava sorrindo.

- Hermione – apenas essas palavras. O nome dela. O dedo indicador contornando levemente seu rosto. Como uma pena. A morena sentia um misto de desejo e cócegas e arrepio e desejo. Muito desejo. A mão dele foi até a nuca puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si. Respirando sobre ela. Profundamente. Hermione estava entorpecida pelo cheiro dele. Pelo aroma do vinho na respiração dele. Pelo cheiro dele. Quente. Fechou os olhos. Os lábios dele tocaram superficialmente os seus. Continuaram seguindo até sua orelha. Torpor. - Amanhã eu preparo o jantar. Acho que está precisando de um toque latino em sua vida – sentiu o corpo dele envolvendo o seu e a conhecida sensação de aparatação.

Assim como o toque começou, terminou. E era fato que Hermione precisava de um banho. Frio.

Fred pediu o sábado de folga. Precisava, definitivamente, espairecer. A relação com Hermione era algo que fugia do comum. Ele e George sempre foram bem resolvidos quando se tratava de paquera. Só que com Hermione tudo parecia sair às avessas. Agia como um adolescente imbecil. Parecia Rony aos 14 anos e aquilo o deixava extremamente irritado.

Quando as coisas pareciam estar se encaixando, ele fazia alguma merda. Ou alguma merda acontecia e a merda da vez havia sido o aparecimento de Eric.

Uma festa. Simples. Algumas pessoas. Não havia o peso do encontro íntimo e, ainda teria oportunidade para encontrar Hermione. Eric. _Merda_. Obviamente ele estaria presente. Como convidar Hermione, para uma festa e não chamar o cara que estava morando com_ sua_... Bem... Morando com ela.

Riu de lado. Algumas pessoas o olhavam entrando o rapaz que estava sentado no banco rindo e falando sozinho. Uma ideia genial. Simples e genial.

Hermione estava concentrada em seu trabalho quando a porta foi aberta e Fred entrou. Ela sorriu.

- Olá, Fred.

- Sabia que você tira todo o divertimento por saber nos diferenciar?

- Não o _meu_ divertimento – ela sorriu. Fred sentou-se sobre a mesa, meio de lado sem deixar de observa-la.

- Você está convidada para uma festa grifinória.

- Festa grifinória?

- Isso mesmo. Sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas a ideia veio... de repente – ele piscou – George e Angelina estão me ajudando a enviar os convites. Já tivemos algumas confirmações e meus pais emprestaram a Toca.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Uma festa apenas para ex-estudantes da grifinória. Da nossa época. Tivemos que cortar a pobre Luna da lista, mas ela é uma pessoa bem compreensível. O tema será nosso salão comunal!

- Adorei a ideia! Claro que irei – Fred não disfarçou seu sorriso.

- Quando é?

- Hoje a noite.

- Hoje a noite? – Hermione repetiu a pergunta. Fred percebeu a mudança no rosto dela.

- Qual o problema?

- Eu tinha combinado de jantar com Eric hoje...

- De novo? Mas, vocês não saíram ontem mesmo? – Fred perguntou levantando-se abruptamente.

- Sim, mas ele pensou em cozinhar algo hoje...

- Deveria desmarcar afinal eu... quer dizer... outros grifinórios estarão lá... e eu... e todos sentirão sua falta se você não aparecer.

- Desculpe, Fred... Eu não sabia... Posso tentar aparecer depois do jantar...

- _Tentar? _– ele suspirou longamente – Nem sei por que inventei essa merda... – e saiu batendo a porta.

Chegou à Loja e George o levou para os fundos, enquanto isso Verity orientou alguns clientes e escreveu um rápido pergaminho:

_Mione,_

_Não acredito que não irá à festa que Fred organizou __para você!__ Deixa de ser tonta e vá para Toca! _

_V._

Assim que despachou a coruja viu um moreno alto chegar, lindo. Sua fala gaguejou e o ar faltou. Não, ela ainda não conhecia Eric. No dia da festa da Hermione, seu filho estava gripado e Verity não pôde comparecer.

Assim que George estava a sós com seu irmão, Fred esbravejou:

- Pode cancelar toda essa merda!

- Cancelar? Já temos confirmações! Nossos pais deixaram a casa livre e passarão a noite na Tia Muriel!

- O babaca espanhol com um bronzeado de merda e sotaque fajuto vai preparar um jantar para ela. Um jantar. Ele vai preparar. Um jantar. Para ela.

- Ei! Eu entendi! Você não está explicando transfiguração avançada para o Longbottom! – George interrompeu o falatório do seu gêmeo.

- Bom, isso significa que você, finalmente, vai assumir que está apaixonado pela certinha Hermione Granger? – o outro ficou vermelho.

- Apaixonado? Agora você está realmente lembrando o Longbottom por falar tamanha besteira! É apenas... apenas...

- Desculpe interromper – Verity apareceu na porta – Mas tem um rapaz, aliás O RAPAZ, um lindo, alto, moreno, espanhol... ai ai... Procurando por você, Fred.

- Eric Rodriguez? Esse filho da puta está aqui? – Fred apertou os dedos e fechou o punho.

- Sim... Mas quem é ele?

- Irmão da Kathy que joga com a Gina. Ele está morando no apê da Mione – George respondeu.

- Ahhh esse Eric...

- Esse mesmo. Que, aliás, sairá daqui com alguns dentes faltando... – ele foi contido pelo gêmeo.

- Você fica aqui e se acalma.

- Mas, ele quer falar comigo! Você não pode simplesmente aparecer! – eles apenas se olharam nos olhos. Verity detestava quando "falavam" assim.

- E eu que lembro o Longbottom... E você – ele olhou para Verity – Nenhuma palavra sobre isso, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor – ela fez um gesto típico de um soldado trouxa e seguiu George para frente da loja.

- Eric, meu querido! – George deu a volta no balcão cumprimentando o espanhol – Que bons ares o trazem aqui?

Verity precisou afastar-se ou começaria a rir.

- Minha irmã sempre falou dessa loja e resolvi dar uma passada para conhecê-la. E seria interessante levar alguns desses logros para uns amigos espanhóis!

- Sem dúvida.

- Então, Fred – ele perguntou enquanto acompanhava o ruivo pelos corredores e pegando alguns produtos.

- O que acha de Hermione?

- Uma garota inteligente.

- Não a acha bonita? Na minha opinião é uma das garotas mais lindas que já conheci – George elogiou-se mentalmente por ter tomado o lugar do irmão.

- Claro que é bonita. Beleza e inteligência.

- Sem dúvida algo difícil de encontrar... – Eric falou pegando mais um produto.

- Soube que fará um jantar para ela hoje.

- Soube? – o outro perguntando olhando para George.

- Sim, passei no Ministério mais cedo e ela falou que você ia preparar um jantar... Vejo alguém querendo se aproveitar da posição de _colega_ de casa? – disse piscando. Eric encarou seriamente o ruivo.

- Não sou de aproveitar dos outros. Hermione é bonita, inteligente e divertida. Ontem tivemos uma noite maravilhosa. Quis apenas algo... mais íntimo. Nós dois. Vinha e música ao fundo – sim, George se "auto-elogiava" por ter vindo no lugar de Fred.

- Quer mais alguma coisa? – cortou para encerrar a discussão, logo seu gêmeo poderia aparecer.

- Por hoje é só – foram até o caixa, George do outro lado do balcão olhou para baixo e um sorriso maroto nasceu em seu rosto. Fechou a conta, empacotou e encolheu os produtos de Eric.

- Sabe, é a primeira vez que vem aqui e fez uma ótima compra. Leve uns desses _docinhos_ – e passou um saco com vários chocolates.

- Sério?

- Claro! Irmão da amiga de Gina é nosso amigo!

Eric cometeu um pequeno grande erro. O erro de aceitar algo dos gêmeos. Pois, todos que conheciam Fred e George Weasley sabiam que nada de bom acontecia de algo que eles dessem.

Eric separou os ingredientes para o jantar. Um jantar preparado por um homem era sempre algo que as mulheres apreciavam. E ele era um bom cozinheiro. Porém, antes de começar, encheu a mão dos pequenos chocolates e comeu vários ao mesmo tempo.

Foi até a cozinha e começou a descascar umas batatas. De repente começou sentiu um grande calor. Abanou-se. O fogão nem estava ligado, o dia tampouco estava tão quente, mas ele suava excessivamente. Lavou as mãos, jogou água no rosto, na nuca. Hermione chegou e o encontrou com o cabelo meio molhado, a camisa colada ao corpo. Sua aparência não estava das melhores, mas mesmo assim continuava sensual.

- Eric? Você está bem?

- Sim... quer dizer, não... Estou só com um pouco de calor... Você não quer tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar? – ela o olhou firmemente antes de sair da cozinha. Ele definitivamente não parecia bem.

Hermione arrumou-se de forma simples, mas estava bonita. Foi para sala e Eric parecia pior ainda.

- Eric?

- Hermione, estou bem.

- Você não parece bem... – ela ouviu um ruído característico e bem... como diremos, vexatório. Eric corou imediatamente e passou correndo por ela.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Hermione afastou-se dando bastante espaço.

- Arghhhhh – ela exclamou tapando o nariz. Alcançou sua varinha e fez um feitiço. O cheiro aos poucos se dissipou. Ouviu a voz dele a chamando e foi até a porta do banheiro.

- Olha... eu... não 'tô passando bem... eu vou... o jantar fica para outra hora! Estou aparatando na casa de Kathy! – ela ouviu um suave _pop_ e a porta do banheiro sendo destrancada. Pensou em abrir, mas deu uns passos para trás. Era melhor não se arriscar...

Foi para cozinha e arrumou a bagunça de alimentos espalhados. Guardou tudo na geladeira, mas não viu o pacote de chocolates da Gemialidades Weasley. Esse foi largado sobre a cama de Eric. Livre de qualquer suspeita.

George olhava com divertimento no olhar Fred andando de forma tensa e sorrindo forçosamente para os convidados.

- O que você aprontou? – ouviu a voz de sua namorada perguntar-lhe.

- Apenas dando um empurrãozinho para ajudar meu irmão teimoso.

- Fred ainda não assumiu que está gostando da Granger?

- Pois é... Quando o chamei de _Ron Senior_ ele ficou emputecido. Não sei como não me enfeitiçou... ah, eu sei! Deixei uma varinha falsa ao seu alcance! – Angelina riu e deu um beijo rápido na boca do namorado.

- Isso está uma chatice – Fred falou aproximando-se do casal.

- Estou curtindo. E você, meu amor? – George falou abraçando a namorada.

- Adorei a ideia, Fred! Tem um pessoal que eu não via há anos! Como o Creevey!

- E ainda fotografando!

- Talvez porque agora ele seja fotógrafo profissional – Fred soltou de maneira irônica.

George sussurrou algo para Angelina que sorriu e saiu de perto dos dois.

- Que Angie não me escute, mas... tem uma morena chegando... Olhe aquele rebolado... Bem que eu imaginei que Finnigan sentia alguma coisa por _ela_. – Fred virou o pescoço e viu quem se chegara. E viu Finnigan conversando e a cumprimentando com muito exagero. Mas, afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali? – Se sua pergunta, querido irmão, é o que ela está fazendo aqui... Digamos que eu cuidei para que seu amigo tivesse um _pequeno_ problema e não pudesse fazer o tal jantar... Não achei, no entanto, que o efeito seria tão rápido...

- Por isso eu te amo! – Fred exclamou sorrindo e puxando o irmão para um abraço rápido, depois saiu correndo na direção de Hermione. Sem cerimônia, passou o braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-a para longe de Simas que nem pensou em protestar ao ver o olhar que Fred lançou.

- O que houve com seu jantar romântico?

- Era apenas um jantar entre amigos. Eric não está se sentindo muito bem.

- Que pena... – ele falou sem esconder o fingimento. Hermione riu.

- Você mente muito mal quando quer... – ela riu. O coração palpitando. A mão dele ainda sobre seu ombro em um abraço lateral. Foram até onde estavam as bebidas e serviu um copo de uísque para cada.

- E sua promoção? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda na espera. Essa semana SaintClaire deve responder. Confirmar. Estou tão animada! Você está bem? – ela perguntou ao ver um brilho diferente no olhar do ruivo.

- Claro que sim. Gostei que tenha vindo. A festa não é a mesma sem você.

- Hermione! – a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Ron que abraçou a amiga. Fred queria ter essa intimidade com ela. Chegar e simplesmente abraça-la. No entanto, o abraço estava sendo longo demais, na opinião de Fred, claro – Estou com saudades!

- Eu também, Ron – ela respondeu sinceramente.

- Vamos sair – ainda a abraçando e Fred ficando nervoso – Eu, você e Harry. Topa?

- Claro! Vamos jantar na próxima semana, que tal? – ele a afastou e olhou para seu irmão.

- O que você anda aprontando, Fred?

- Eu? Não estou aprontando nada! – o outro respondeu.

- Você e George estão sempre aprontando. Se fizer algo contra ela, acerta as contas comigo.

- Ron, por favor! Estamos apenas conversando e, além do mais, eu sei me cuidar muito bem – e Fred tinha a certeza disso, afinal ela havia mandando sapos de VERDADE para que ele comesse.

- O aviso está dado – e saiu para cumprimentar Dino Thomas.

- Ron, às vezes, fica bem... nervoso com suas brincadeiras.

- No fundo ele nunca nos perdoou por transformar seu urso em uma aranha gigante.

Hermione riu.

- Coitado... Ele morre de medo até hoje! Ele acordava muitas vezes durante a noite com medo das aranhas,... Ainda mais depois de Aragogue.

- Como sabe que ele tem esses pesadelos? – o ciúme percorrendo seu corpo.

- Talvez porque ficamos dormindo na mesma tenda por meses na época da caça às horcruxes? – Fred sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Claro. As horcruxes.

- Como foi essa época? – ele perguntou. Os dois caminharam até uma mesa e Fred puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar.

- Horrível. Necessária, mas horrível. O medalhão afetava a todos, principalmente o Rony – ela lançou um olhar para o amigo que conversava animadamente, provavelmente sobre quadribol.

- O que você sentia? – ela tornou a encontrar os azuis dos olhos de Fred. Não podia negar, nem esconder. Estava apaixonada por ele e era bom dividir seu peso com mais alguém. Ron e Harry carregavam seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças.

- Não acho que é a mesma sensação dos dementadores. Eu sentia como se não merecesse ter Ron e Harry. Nem merecesse ser bruxa. Muito menos estar ali. A palavra "sangue-ruim" era como um sussurro frio no meu ouvido. Eu não tinha nome, nem identidade. Apenas mais uma sangue-ruim que veio para fazer com que mais abortos nascessem no mundo.

- Isso não é verdade, Hermione – ele alcançou a mão dela. Sentiu um arrepio. Via a tristeza e a dor nos olhos castanhos.

- Nessas horas toda minha razão e inteligência não serviam de nada, porque o sentimento... era muito forte. Harry e Rony viviam brigando. Discutindo. Eu e seu irmão sempre tivemos nossas brigas, assim como ele e Harry.

- Rony é um idiota muitas vezes. A maioria das vezes

- Não fale assim do seu irmão – ela brigou – Ele sofre muita pressão e cobrança.

- Ele nunca foi cobrado por ninguém! – Fred rebateu, mais bravo por ela estar defendendo Ronald.

- Ele era cobrado por ele mesmo. Crescer com cinco irmãos como vocês... Não estou falando apenas de você e George. Mas, de Percy, Bill e Charlie. Tudo que ele queria era tem um pouco de cada e mesmo assim ser único. Gina não passou por isso por ser a única mulher, isso garantiu algo particular. Mas, Rony? Ele era apenas mais um ruivo. Mais um grifinório. Mais um Weasley no meio de tantos.

Fred pareceu entender um pouco o irmão, mas não gostava de ver Hermione defendê-lo dessa forma. Tentou mudar o foco.

- Harry e eu conseguíamos conversar com mais calma e conseguíamos engolir e esconder o efeito do medalhão.

- Você nunca sentiu nada por Harry? Sabe que durante um tempo, na época do Torneio Tribuxo... – ele foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Não me fale sobre as fofocas de Rita Skeeter! – Fred convocou uma garrafa de uísque quando percebeu que ambos os copos estavam vazios – Harry e eu... Sempre foi um lance fraternal. Sempre. Somos, um para o outro, o irmão que não tivemos.

- E isso é possível? Amizade entre homem e mulher sem nada... nada de...

- De...? – ela levantou a sobrancelha pedindo que ele continuasse.

- Sexual! – ela riu.

- Isso porque você e seu irmão e maioria população masculina só pensa com outra cabeça – ele não esperava ouvir Hermione falando desse jeito – Não há e nunca houve nada sexual.

- Não acredito. Você não acha Harry um cara bonito?

- Você acha Gina bonita?

- Sim, claro... Urgh! Hermione! Ela é **realmente** minha irmã!

- E Harry também é meu irmão! Eu já o vi sem camisa, quase nu, inclusive... bonito, apenas isso. É diferente de quando... – ela parou no meio da frase. Fred pensou em pedir para que ela continuasse, mas tinha medo de que a resposta fosse que era diferente quando ela via Rony ou... Eric. Já Hermione corou, por que ela diria que é diferente de quando ela olhava para ele. Para Fred. E ele nem precisava estar sem camisa. Sá presença dele. Seu cheiro... Balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei como a conversa tomou esse rumo – Fred murmurou bebendo de seu uísque – Continue a falar sobre a caça.

- Não tem muito que falar... Foram meses vagando sem rumo, comendo quase nada, brigando, tentando acalmar Ron que começou a achar que eu e Harry estávamos planejando as coisas pelas costas dele. Sempre foi difícil, mas de alguma forma quando Ron partiu as coisas ficaram mais difíceis. Sempre fomos o trio e bem...

- Espera – Fred parou de repente, parecendo se dar conta do que acabara de ouvir - Você está me dizendo que Rony abandonou você? – ele nem pensara em acrescentar Harry porque, naquele momento, realmente não importava.

- Foi culpa do medalhão... – Hermione percebera que falara demais.

- Para puta que pariu com o medalhão! Harry não fugiu! Está me dizendo que meu irmão simplesmente abandonou você? No meio de uma floresta? Enquanto eram perseguidos por todos os Comensais e sequestradores e Greyback?

- Fred, acalme-se... Ele e Harry tiveram uma discussão... Bem... Ele achava que eu e Harry tínhamos algo. O medalhão o afetava demais... – Hermione viu que Fred virou seu copo e encheu novamente – E bem... naquela época eu e ele sentíamos ou achávamos que éramos apaixonados. Ron perdeu a cabeça e partiu.

- Partiu? Simplesmente saiu da tenda e foi embora? – Fred perguntava sem acreditar que seu irmão havia realmente feito aquilo.

- Entenda, Fred... Eu e Harry o perdoamos. Ele acabou voltando, salvando a vida de Harry e destruindo o medalhão.

- Não, não. Hermione... Ele te abandonou... E se... – então Fred percebeu que não adiantava negar o que há tanto negava e escondia. Ele se importava com ela mais do que com qualquer coisa. Mesmo antes... Um cuidado escondido, afinal nunca havia pregado peças em Hermione, nunca tirara sarro e a defendeu pelos corredores quando alguém dizia alguma besteira. E, anos depois, via-se assim... Completa e inegavelmente apaixonado.

- Não aconteceu nada, Fred. Ele cometeu um erro. A gente conversou se acertou e bem... quando nos beijamos percebemos que nada entre nós poderia realmente acontecer. – Fred sentiu o mundo ruir sob seus pés. Ficou olhando para ela atônito. Muita informação em pouco tempo. Ela, _sua_ garota, _sua_ Hermione havia beijado seu irmão caçula.

- Você está me dizendo... – ele falava pausadamente – Que meu irmão abandonou você e depois... depois a beijou?

Hermione não respondeu. Via a raiva nos olhos azuis que estavam levemente mais escuros. O ruivo levantou-se num supetão, a cadeira caindo para trás e seguiu em direção ao irmão. Hermione levou uns segundos para reagir, levantando-se em seguida.

- Merda!

- Nós precisamos conversar. Agora – Fred puxou Ron pelo cotovelo.

- Estou ocupado, Fred.

- Agora. No seu quarto. Vamos – ele puxou Rony que se desequilibrou, mas não caiu.

- Fred, pare com isso – alguns grifinórios olhavam a cena sem entender. Gina sorriu, mas Harry estava sério.

- Para de me puxar! – Rony brigou tentando se desvencilhar. Hermione seguia atrás dos dois pedindo para que Fred parasse. Chegaram ao quarto, os três entraram. Hermione lançou um feitiço silenciador – Que merda está acontecendo? Você está louco de agir assim na frente de tanta gente?

- Louco? Eu? Como você... como você teve coragem? – Rony olhava sem entender. Hermione encarando o chão.

- Coragem? Não sei do que está falando!

- Acha mesmo que é um grifinório, não?

- Fred, pare com isso... por favor – Hermione pediu, mas ele continuava encarando seu irmão.

- Você a abandonou – Rony ficou olhando ainda tentando entender o sentido das palavras que acabara de ouvir. Hermione calada. O rosto estampado a culpa por ter deixado escapar algo do trio – Na caça às horcruxes. Você a abandonou.

- Eu falei sem querer... – ela disse ainda encarando o chão.

- Isso não diz respeito a você – Rony respondeu – Já resolvi com Hermione e Harry.

- Você a abandonou! – ele continuou ignorando a fala do irmão – E depois... depois a beijou! Você é um imbecil!

- Isso aconteceu há anos! Você nunca se importou com Hermione, porque importa agora se eu a beijei ou deixei de beijar? Não interessa se nós nos beijamos ou se nós transamos todas as noites – Hermione exclamou um _Ron_ – na maldita tenda! – aquelas palavras irritaram Fred que tentou acertar o irmão, porém Ron foi mais rápido. Desviou do golpe e acertou Fred no supercílio. Ron segurou a mão com força. Aquilo havia doído. O gêmeo cambaleou, mas não chegou a cair.

- Nem pense em revidar! – Hermione interveio na discussão – Vocês são irmãos! Ron, eu não falei por mal...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Mione. Eu sei a merda que fiz – ela pegou a mão dele e a curou com um toque da varinha – Faça com que ele se acalme. Vou descer e falar com Harry – sem olhar para Fred, saiu batendo a porta estrondosamente atrás de si.

Fred sentou-se na cama, com mais raiva que antes. Quer dizer que seu irmão não apenas beijou Hermione como... como... O simples pensamento, a ideia de Ron passando a mão... o corpo dela... Tudo aquilo fazia com que ele piorasse.

Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente dele. Estancou o sangue, conjurou um pano úmido e limpou o rastro de sangue. Sentia a respiração pesada dele.

- Daqui um tempo começa a desinchar – ela falou sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Achei que tinham apenas se beijado – Fred disse com raiva transparente.

- Foi apenas um beijo, Fred. Em Hogwarts. Durante a batalha. Não houve nada entre nós durante a caça – estavam próximos. - Por que ficou tão bravo? Isso faz muitos anos – ela perguntava enquanto limpava delicadamente o ferimento. Estavam próximos. Próximos demais.

Fred estava cansado de meias verdades.

- Porque ele te abandonou – ela encarou o mar azul à sua frente. Nunca estiveram tão próximos.

- Foi um erro, Fred.

- Eu jamais cometeria um erro desses – Hermione não respirava. Não tinha ar. Que tipo de declaração era aquela? Viu o olhar dele vacilar entre seus olhos e seus lábios. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Fred suspirou. A mão dela ainda em seu rosto, o pano úmido percorrendo a bochecha. O tempo parou. Mas, não Fred. Ele aproximou-se. Estavam inebriados.

- Você está bem? – a porta foi aberta violentamente e eles se separaram bruscamente. Assim que viu seu gêmeo, George percebeu que acabara de cometer um erro. Inconscientemente, deu um passo para trás.

- Sim, apenas uma briga idiota com Ron. Como ele está? – Fred perguntou olhando George com raiva.

- Está bem. Tentando se acalmar. Acho melhor não conversarem hoje... Eu... bem... vou indo... – ele saiu fechando a porta novamente.

- Vou... é... – Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Fred estava em pé já, olhando para ela. Calado – Acho que vou descer... – ela fez o caminho para porta, mas não deu nem dois passos.

- Não vai mesmo – Fred a puxou e sem pedir ou esperar um momento romântico ou qualquer coisa, beijou-a. Não um beijo calmo. Um beijo necessitado. Logo pedindo passagem para sua língua. Ela gemeu baixinho e não hesitou em abrir os lábios.

Aquilo foi como fogo em palha para Fred. Ele andou com ela em seus braços e deitou-a sobre uma das camas. Sua boca percorrendo a linha do maxilar, o pescoço. Então duas mãos o empurraram gentilmente.

- Rápido demais, não? – ele falou apoiando-se sobre seus braços. Aquela era uma das cenas mais linda que viu. Fred estava certo disso. O cabelo esparramado sobre o travesseiro, a boca vermelha e o rosto corado. Afastou o pensamento, enquanto, relutantemente, afastava-se dela. Estendeu uma mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Um pouco – ela sorriu timidamente sem saber o que fazer. Quanto tempo não beijava alguém por quem nutria um sentimento de paixão? – Vou voltar para casa.

- Fique aqui... durma no quarto de Gina – ele falou segurando a mão dela. Não queria que ela dividisse o mesmo ambiente que Eric.

- Estou sozinha, Fred. Eric foi para casa de Kathy. Não há com o que se preocupar – ela ficou na ponta dos pés, inclinou-se dando um selinho nele e saiu correndo.

- Agora é um bom momento? – Fred ouviu uma voz idêntica a sua falar.

- Você quase estragou tudo, sabia?

- Percebi... mas pelo rosto de Hermione, você corrigiu isso não?

- Sim... – ele falou sonhador caindo sobre a cama. George sorriu olhando a cara de abobalhado de seu gêmeo. Fred apenas encarava o teto. Jamais se sentira assim. Hermione... era tudo que sonhara e que jamais pensara encontrar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hermione acordou feliz. O coração tranquilo. Viu que Eric preparava o café, o rosto implorando por desculpas. Andando pela casa apenas com suas calças do pijama. Ele era terrivelmente sedutor. E ela se sentia atraída por ele. Mas, era apenas isso. Atração. Eric mexia com sua cabeça, com seu corpo e passava paz.

- Saiu ontem? – ele perguntou servindo um copo de suco de laranja para ela.

- Uma festa na Toca. Reunião de ex-estudantes da Grifinória, nossa casa em Hogwarts.

- Foi bom? – ele tornou a perguntar. A resposta dela foi um sorriso radiante. Queria gritar para o mundo que havia beijado Fred. Frederick Weasley. Seu Fred. E, ao mesmo tempo, queria guardar isso para si. Decidiu que Eric não era a melhor pessoa para compartilhar. Queria contar para Gina. E Verity.

- Sim. Fazia tempo que não via muitos deles – Hermione não gostava de mentir, mas mentia bem. Porque ninguém duvidava de suas palavras. Ela ficou a festa toda conversando com Fred. Nem ficara muito tempo. Não se importava realmente.

- Será que posso preparar aquele jantar hoje?

Será? Ela não sabia. E se Fred tivesse planos? Ela não iria mais trocar a companhia do ruivo por Eric, por mais... desejável e sensual que o moreno fosse. Não agora que Fred a havia beijado de maneira tão... tão... tão o quê?

- Hermione? – a voz dele a trouxe para a realidade.

- Eu não sei. Posso responder mais tarde?

Ele deu a volta no balcão. Hermione virou-se na cadeira para acompanhar o movimento do espanhol e viu que ele estava muito próximo. Por Merlin... Isso não podia acontecer.

- Hermione... _és muy hermosa... Mi Hermosa_ – a mão dele descendo do ombro até os dedos dela – Claro que pode responder mais tarde... Só que se lembre, será uma noite... inesquecível – a última dita num mero sussurro ao seu ouvido.

Ela trancou-se em seu quarto. Trancada. Queria, inclusive, jogar a chave fora. Lançar um feitiço e não sair mais até que Eric fosse embora. Ouviu-o batendo e dizendo que sairia para comprar algumas coisas. Hermione aproveitou para sair de casa também.

Aparatou no Beco Diagonal e foi direto para Gemialidades Weasley. Foi até a porta lateral que dava entrada para o apartamento dos gêmeos. Tocou a campainha e esperou.

Era George.

- Olá, Hermione... O que achou de nossa noite de ontem? – ele perguntou de forma sedutora e fingida. A garota riu. Ela encarou o ruivo e aproximou-se dele. A mão foi de encontro ao peito. George ficou imediatamente rígido. Ela fez alguns traçados invisíveis, aproximou-se e ficou na ponta do pé.

- A noite de ontem? – o tom era sedutor e George ficou ainda mais nervoso. Não era para isso acontecer – Que tal você refrescar minha memória?

- Eu... ahn...

-Só que eu acho que Angelina não vai gostar nada disso, não é, **George**?

- Puta merda, Hermione! Você realmente me assustou! – ela riu da expressão dele – Entre. Ele está quarto, lendo jornal... Eu vou dar uma saída, ainda mais depois dessa... E ainda dizem que você não tem senso de humor...

Ela não queria bater na porta do quarto dele. Os dois sozinhos... a noite anterior já tinha dado uma prévia de como as coisas poderiam terminar e ela não queria se apressar. Antes que desse mais alguns passos, a porta do quarto dele abriu e Fred saiu vestindo apenas uma cueca samba canção.

Hermione apoiou no encosto do sofá. Ele tinha os cabelos úmidos, como se tivesse saído há pouco do banho. Estava descalço. O peito nu e com alguns pelos claros. Era um corpo bem definido. Definitivamente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Oi, Mione – ele falou sem graça – Só um instante, vou me trocar – Hermione lutou contra a vontade de pedir que ele ficasse daquele jeito mesmo, ela não se incomodava nem um pouco. Fred reapareceu minutos depois completamente vestido, para tristeza de Hermione – Tudo bem? O que faz por aqui?

- Apenas saber como estava e se... bem... se quer fazer alguma coisa hoje.

- Hoje? – Fred disfarçou o pânico que o tomou. Nunca tinha se sentido tão bem como se sentiu quando beijou Hermione, mas as coisas estavam indo rápido demais... Eles haviam _apenas _se beijado. Ela queria sair de novo e ele precisava de um tempo para organizar as ideias na cabeça.

- Sim, um bar ou um jantar... – ela falou. A segurança já falhando ao perceber que ele titubeara em aceitar seu convite.

- É que hoje pensei em sair com Lee – ele falou rapidamente, encarou o chão ao ver o olhar decepcionado dela.

- Ah ta... – momento sem graça, o silêncio incômodo e pesado. Hermione sentiu que ele havia se arrependido, apenas um beijo e nada mais... nada rolara, então... – Certo, não vou mais atrapalhar. Vou... voltar para casa...

- Hermione... – Fred não sabia o que dizer. Hermione ficou esperando. Esperou que ele dissesse que desmarcaria com Lee – Sinto muito, mas...

- Não precisa explicar, Fred – ela sorriu fingidamente e ele percebeu – depois nos falamos, então - Sem dar tempo para que ele falasse mais alguma coisa que a machucasse ainda mais, aparatou.

- Seu idiota, imbecil, babaca! – xingou-se a si mesmo, quase arrancando seus cabelos. Ouviu um _pop_ e pensou que Hermione pudesse ter reaparecido, mas era Rony. Sua fisionomia mudou.

- Acho que devemos conversar. – Fred assentiu e fez um gesto para que o seu irmão senta-se no sofá. Ele ficou mais afastado – Qual é a sua com a Hermione? E nem pense em negar! Eu vejo as coisas apesar das pessoas acharem que sou um idiota.

- Hermione não acha isso de você – ele falou, o tom amargurado em suas palavras – Mesmo que você a tenha abandonado.

- Aquela época foi uma loucura, Fred. Apesar dela e Harry terem me perdoado, eu nunca pude. E não preciso que você fique lembrando a merda que fiz anos atrás.

- Você não gosta dela? Não está apaixonado? – ele perguntou.

- Já estive. E muito... Só que de alguma forma as coisas tomaram outro rumo. Quando ela estava saindo com Malfoy... – Fred viu seu irmão fechar os punhos com raiva – Foi... foda, mas ela sabia onde estava entrando e não estava apaixonada. Eu vejo a forma como ela olha para você. Sei que Gina e Harry sabem e sei que ela não me conta por causa do meu temperamento. Não brinque com os sentimentos dela, Fred. Hermione é... não perca o que eu perdi. – Fred não tinha palavras.

- Desculpe por... acusar você daquela forma.

- Desculpe pelo soco. Vejo que Hermione te curou – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para o irmão. O cumprimento virou um abraço fraternal – Cuide dela. Juro que não vai se arrepender.

- Oi, Eric! – ela falou ao aparatar na sala de sua casa. Ele estava lendo um livro.

- _Hermosa_, pensou sobre meu pedido?

- Sim e eu aceito! Você precisa de algo?

Ele levantou. O sorriso nos lábios.

- Preciso que você relaxe que eu cuido de tudo! Veja um filme, leia um livro... vou pegar uma taça de um excelente vinho espanhol que eu trouxe! – ele saiu da sala voltando um pouco depois – Acho que o vinho cai muito bem com esses chocolates! – Hermione examinou o saco onde eles estavam e não havia o slogan de nenhuma loja.

- Que chocolates são esses?

- Uma delícia! Não deveria comê-lo depois de bem... Mas são muito saborosos – Eric pegou alguns – Foi Fred quem me deu – antes que ele pudesse coloca-los na boca, Hermione segurou a mão de Eric – _Hermosa_, tem mais no pacote...

- Você está me dizendo que você ganhou _e comeu_ esses chocolates de Fred?

- Sim. Qual o problema?

- O problema? Eric... Fred e George têm uma loja de _logros_. Regra número um: Nunca, jamais, sob qualquer hipótese aceite qualquer coisa deles!

- Você está me dizendo que aquele ruivo, cabeça de cenoura, me deu, **propositalmente **um doce... para que eu... ficasse mal?

- Sim.

- Simples assim?

- Sim! Simples assim! Estamos falando de Fred Weasley! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! E foi... ele sabia do jantar!

- Ele mexeu com o cara errado – Eric falou com raiva – Onde ele mora? Estou indo lá agora mesmo!

- Não, não! – Hermione interrompeu – Sua vingança é minha também. O troco será no mesmo galeão...

- Como assim? – ela então contou sobre os sapos de chocolate. Um riso sedutor e maligno nasceu nos lábios do espanhol.

- Fred, na boa, cara... Você tem merda na cabeça? – o ruivo olhou ofendido para seu amigo – E não adianta olhar assim...

- Não fiz nada de mais, apenas optei por sair com um amigo. Você não pôde ir ontem e...

- Não sabia que era tão covarde... – Lee falou bebendo seu hidromel.

- Covarde? – Fred olhou ainda mais irritado.

- Covarde. Você ainda vai perder a Granger. Ontem, _ontem_ você beijou uma garota bonita e inteligente... e divertida. Ela chama você para sair e você sai _comigo_? Merda na cabeça, cara... Se eu tivesse beijado Hermione e no dia seguinte ela aparece no meu apartamento e me convida para sair eu desmarcaria até um jantar com Merlin!

- Estou confuso – Fred falou num suspiro bebendo um gole do seu uísque.

- Confuso com o quê? Você já se apaixonou antes, não?

- Com ela tudo é diferente... Realmente,... Não sei o que fazer, Lee.

- Uma pergunta simples: qual sua vontade agora? Em relação a Hermione.

- Mostrar que ela é minha garota. Abraça-la, beija-la,... Estar com ela – Fred falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Viu? Não tem nada de confuso nisso. Apenas faça isso: abrace-a, beije-a e esteja com ela.

- E se não der certo? Ela é amiga da família, amiga de Ron, Gina. Meus pais a consideram uma filha! E se algo der errado? E se terminarmos?

- Mas vocês nem começaram a sair e está pensando _se terminarem_. Não pensa nas coisas boas? Ela não beija bem ou algo parecido? – Lee falou provocando.

Fred lembrou-se do beijo. Do sabor dela em seus lábios. Lembrou-se de como a pele dela era macia e de como o corpo dela encaixava no seu. Seu corpo reagiu às lembranças. Sabia que se ela não tivesse interrompido, teria feito amor com ela. Ali mesmo na cama de seu irmão. Teria aparatado com ela para seu apartamento e impediria que ela fosse embora.

- Acho que esse sorriso torto responde minha pergunta – Lee falou. Fred sorriu de volta, mas não pôde evitar o rubor em sua face.

Hermione e Eric estavam sentados à mesa. A segunda garrafa de vinho fora aberta.

- Imagina minha cara... Porque tudo bem, quero ajudar novos escritores, mas escritores de talento, certo? E o cara aparece com um rot- ele corrigiu-se rapidamente – um esboço de um texto erótico tragicômico terrível!

- E você?

- Falei que não tinha nada contra contos eróticos, mas que não era a linha da empresa e que ele precisava melhorar o texto. Mas, que eu poderia indica-lo para um conhecido meu.

- Boa saída... – ela comentou bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

- Mas, para ele não foi o suficiente. Quis explicar que o texto estava bom! E começou a ler e _encenar_ usando os objetos do meu escritório! Almofadas, atiçador da lareira,..

- Não precisa dar muitos detalhes! – Hermione interrompeu sorrindo.

- Precisei usar magia para leva-lo para fora. Mesmo assim ele continuou falando e tentando encenar enquanto eu o levitava para a rua. – Hermione riu, porém seu riso foi diminuindo ao ver que ele a olhava sério. A cadeira dele puxada para perto da sua. Sentiu os dedos dele enlaçando os seus. O polegar percorrendo superficialmente sua pele. A cadeira um pouco mais próxima. Ela estava parada. O aroma do jantar, do vinho e da pele dele a inebriavam.

- Hermione – Eric falou o dedo brincando com um de seus cachos, os dedos ainda entre os seus – Você é linda, sabia?

- Eric... – ela sentiu a boca dele beijando sua mão. A língua percorrendo de forma quente os seus dedos. Não pôde evitar morder o lábio inferior – Eric! – Hermione puxou sua mão percebendo onde o beijo acabaria e com medo de onde o corpo todo dela poderia acabar.

- Hermione... _Hermosa _– o nome dela dito por ele era uma perdição. O sotaque, o sex appeal pedia que ela se entregasse. Mas, havia Fred.

- Eu... não posso – Eric franziu o cenho e suspirou pesadamente. A cadeira dele foi para trás. Bebeu um gole de seu vinho.

- Por causa daquele ruivo? O que me pregou aquela peça totalmente sem graça? Por causa de Fred Weasley? – apenas assentiu calada. - Ele não sente o que eu sinto, Hermione – ele falou pegando a mão dela dessa vez, mas com cautela.

- A gente se conhece há pouco tempo, Eric.

- Ele te conhece há quanto tempo? Viu? Não tem a ver com o tempo!

- Quando nos conhecemos não passávamos de crianças, Eric. É diferente!

- Tenho certeza que não é criança há muito tempo, _mi Hermosa_...

Ela respirou fundo. Hermione precisava respirar fundo, mas isso realmente não ajudava porque era o cheiro _dele_ que ela aspirava.

- Eric, melhor eu... melhor encerrarmos a noite por aqui – Hermione falou, levantando-se abruptamente.

Hermione agradeceu ter aquele dia de domingo apenas para ela, foi pensando nisso que se sentou no sofá e pegou um livro para ler. Precisava deixar os planos de Gina de lado, porque, no fundo, sabia que aquilo era uma insanidade. Precisava se distrair de Eric e sua maldita sensualidade. Precisava esquecer Fred e seu beijo apaixonante, precisava aquietar seu coração, precisava simplesmente... que sua lareira não crepitasse e uma chama verde surgisse:

- Hermione?

- Fred? Tudo bem? – Fred... Para ele sempre haveria uma exceção.

- Sim... Será que posso dar uma passadinha rápida por aí? – Hermione assentiu e permitiu a entrada dele pela lareira – Eric não está?

- Passará o dia na casa da irmã – Hermione respondeu. Ele estava em pé, trocando o peso do seu corpo de um lado para o outro. Parecia nervoso e ela percebeu. Continuou sentada, o livro fechado sobre o colo sendo marcado pelo seu indicador – Pode se sentar – ofereceu apontando o outro lado do sofá. Ele hesitou alguns segundos, mas acabou sentando.

- Desculpe por ontem – ele falou de forma rápida.

- Tudo bem – Hermione fingiu indiferença – Acabei voltando para casa e Eric preparou o jantar que ele não pôde fazer na sexta.

Fred encarou o chão, sentindo um frio percorrer seu corpo. Sabia exatamente como se sentia, mas não sabia como agir. Beija-la dois dias antes foi um impulso, que ele pensava em repetir, porém não sabia como. Fred voltou a encara-la. Hermione já havia marcado o livro com um pequeno cartão e tamborilava seus dedos de forma aleatória na capa do livro.

O ruivo moveu-se para o lado, aproximando-se.

- Às vezes me sinto como Ronald aos 14 anos sem coragem de convida-la para o baile – isso não melhorou a situação, pois Hermione olhou ainda mais irritada.

- Você está bem longe dos 14 anos, Fred. – ela levantou-se e ele a seguiu.

- Ficou com Eric? – ele perguntou virando-a abruptamente.

- Como?

- Quero saber se nesse _jantarzinho_ romântico você ficou com o Eric – Hermione sentiu os dedos de Fred em volta do seu braço. Ele não fazia força, mas era um toque firme. Ela sentiu suas pernas balançarem. Estavam muito próximos. Muito...

- Isso realmente importa para você? – ela perguntou com mágoa. Fred não poderia imaginar tal cena. Puxou Hermione para perto de si. Ela inclinou a cabeça mais ainda para não desviar do olhar dele. A outra mão de Fred contornou o rosto dela. Desceu seu rosto e murmurou contra os lábios vermelhos:

- Mais do que você imagina – e beijou-a. Sem tempo para que ela reagisse e se afastasse. Só que Hermione não faria isso. Não conseguia fazer isso. Há muito tempo era Fred. Sentiu a mão dele indo de encontro a sua nuca, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais. A outra mão dele a segurou pela cintura. Sem pensar, deslizou suas mãos para o corpo dele querendo diminuir uma distância impossível de ser diminuída.

Hermione começou a se afastar lentamente. Viu que ele relutou, mas logo ambos ansiavam por ar. A testa dele repousou sobre a dela. Fios de cabelos ruivos caindo sobre o rosto da grifinória.

- Podemos almoçar amanhã? – ele perguntou baixinho.

- Sem o Lee? - ele riu da pergunta e afastou-se, puxando-a para sentar no sofá com ele.

- Sem o Lee! Mas não será um encontro de verdade, porque logo você precisará voltar para o Ministério. Deixaremos um encontro real para o fim de semana. Sem o Lee – ele voltou a falar.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou eufórica. Saiu bem cedo pra evitar a tentação que morava no quarto ao lado. Sim, porque era fato que estava apaixonada por Fred e vê-lo corresponder... bom, vê-lo beijá-la... era algo com que ansiava há muito tempo, mas Eric Rodriguez não deixava de ser uma tentação.

Trabalhava concentradamente, quando Alec SaintClaire apareceu e falou:

- Pode passar em minha sala antes de sair para o almoço?

- Claro – ela respondeu escondendo a euforia.

Lia os relatórios, mas sem a devida atenção. Ficava imaginando a conversa sobre sua promoção de diferentes formas. Será que ela gritaria e abraçaria o chefe? Muito Lavander agir dessa forma. Um sorriso contido de agradecimento? Harry. Levantar de forma agitada e destrambelhada? Rony – e ela riu perante todas as imagens que se formavam em sua cabeça.

Levantou-se para ir ao escritório do chefe, após consultar o relógio algumas dezenas de vezes. Fred entrou e parecia nervoso, preocupado. E ele sentia isso. Deveria continuar com o plano? Seu lado maroto dizia que sim. Ela quase o fez comer sapos de verdade. E sem motivo nenhum. Tudo bem que ele andava pegando um pouco no pé dela... mas ela era Hermione Granger. O lado piadista falou mais alto.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou estranhando a expressão dele.

- Sim... Vamos almoçar? Sei que cheguei um pouco mais cedo.

- Preciso de alguns minutos. SaintClaire vai conversar comigo – ela baixou um pouco o tom de voz – sobre aquela promoção.

Fred viu os olhos dela brilharem e seu estomago afundou um pouco quando ela virou e bateu levemente na porta que dava para a sala do seu chefe. Pronto. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Apenas...

Tirou as orelhas extensíveis e se aproximou da porta.

- Então, senhorita Granger.. Sobre sua promoção aqui no nosso Departamento... – ele gaguejou. Se soubesse a explosão que viria dela, teria desistido na hora da ideia de Fred Weasley. Sim por que tudo não passara de uma ideia dos gêmeos. SaintClaire era um grande cliente da loja. Homem com muitos filhos, sobrinhos e netos. Em troca de produtos gratuitos por dois meses, ele ajudaria Fred a pregar sua peça...

- Sim... – ela perguntou tentando esconder a euforia

- Acontece que resolvemos disponibilizar essa vaga para outro departamento, sabe? Estive conversando com colegas e seria injusto oferecer a vaga para você.

- Injusto? – ela perguntou engolindo em seco – Como assim, injusto?

- Veja bem, há muitos boatos sobre você ter chegado aqui por ser amiga de quem é, sabia?

- Amiga de _quem sou_? – ela perguntou e, mesmo através da porta, Fred sentiu a raiva na voz dela.

- Sim. Você não prestou concurso e nem entrevistas para conseguir essa vaga... – ele falou meio reticente.

- Eu fui chamada pelas minhas qualificações em Hogwarts. Não por ser _quem sou_.

- Bem, sim... mas há boatos e bem.. a decisão está tomada.

- Tomada? Como isso é possível? – Fred ouviu do outro lado da porta o arrastar da cadeira. Talvez seu plano tivesse saído um pouco do controle – **Você** me oferece a vaga. Não só essa que ocupo agora como me fala em promoção. Que porra de brincadeira é essa? – Hermione estava tão nervosa que não percebeu que o chefe mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira – Eu não contava em ser promovida, não em tão pouco tempo... Mas.. depois que me falou.. e agora vem dizer que seria _injusto_ por causa de fofocas e boatos invejosos? Isso é uma puta de uma sacanagem! – ela bufou contrariada – Draco está envolvido nisso?

- Como? – SaintClaire perguntou sem entender.

- Draco. Draco Malfoy está envolvido? É bem a cara dele mesmo. Que as coisas aconteçam do jeito dele... Se ele tiver algo com isso me diga agora que vou lá mesmo acertar as contas com aquele loiro filho da puta.

Fred gelou. A última coisa que queria era Hermione encontrando-se com um ex... Ele não sabia o que ambos tiveram, mas sabia que era _algo_. Quase invadiu a sala. Quase... Por dentro, um misto de emoções. Era inexplicável como gostava de ver Hermione perder a cabeça. Tinha o rosto dela estampado em sua mente: a mão na cintura, a testa franzida. O ar saiu pesadamente pelo nariz. A expressão indignada.

- Não, não, senhorita. Não tem nada a ver com Draco Malfoy. Apenas... decisão interna.

- Por causa de _boatos_? Não... não importa... – ela respirou fundo. Talvez por isso, ela compreendesse Ron tão bem em alguns momentos. Porque não importava os méritos dela. Sempre havia a sombra de Harry. Aliás, a sombra que inventam para seu amigo – Não importa o que façamos, não é mesmo? – ela viu o olhar sem graça dele. Um olhar que ela não entendeu – Que você e a decisão interna vão à merda. No final do dia, eu assino minha demissão.

Estático. Assim que Alec SaintClaire estava. Fred puxou rapidamente as orelhas extensíveis. Não era para chegar nesse ponto. Ele não esperava essa reação. Estava sendo divertido até certo ponto, não estava? Nenhum deles esperava essa reação. Fred disse que Hermione ficaria nervosa, daria uma lição de moral sobre ética ou coisa parecida. Provavelmente citaria alguma lei... mas demissão? Não... ele não poderia perder uma funcionária como Hermione Granger.

Antes que pudesse entender, a mulher já havia saído pela porta deixando um Fred parado e totalmente sem graça.

- É melhor consertar essa merda, rapaz – ouviu o tom impositivo do homem que ainda estava dentro da sala. O ruivo apenas assentiu e saiu em disparada atrás de Hermione.

Não imaginava que ela poderia percorrer um espaço longo em tão pouco tempo.

- Hermione! Espere! O que houve? – _que pergunta estúpida, Fred_.

- Como se você não tivesse ouvido tudo com as orelhas extensíveis – ela respondeu sem parar de andar. Fred a seguiu calado. Quando saíram do Ministério aparataram no Beco Diagonal. Nenhum dos dois falava nada – Desculpa o modo como falei com você – ela recomeçou ao sentarem em um lugar no Hipogarfo.

- Tudo bem... – a resposta foi fraca em uma voz quase inaudível. Culpa. E Fred nunca havia sentido culpa por uma brincadeira. Só que não esperava que ela...

- Acha que errei em pedir demissão? – Hermione perguntou encarando os olhos azuis. Fred respondeu ao olhar. Novamente o peso de que não deveria ter ido tão longe em sua brincadeira.

- Acho que foi precipitado... – ele pigarreou sem saber muito bem o que dizer – Às vezes essas decisões não cabem ao SaintClaire, por mais injustas que possam parecer. – Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Que merda eu fiz?

_Não, Hermione. Que merda eu fiz..._ – Fred pensou. Se contasse, as coisas que estavam indo tão bem entre os dois acabariam naquele instante. E ele sabia de algo: ela teria o emprego de volta.

- Fale com SaintClaire. Tenho certeza que ele não levou seu pedido de demissão a sério – o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. Hermione tirou a mão do rosto. Ela estava chorando. _Fred, seu idiota_.

No final do dia, Fred recebeu uma coruja de Hermione dizendo que ela tinha conseguido seu cargo novamente. Aquilo o animou, mas ele sabia que precisava contar a verdade para ela.

Por um ponto final naquela história de brincadeiras e jogos.

Queria falar com ela e explicar algo que a sabe-tudo não sabia. Que ela era sua garota e deixar isso bem claro para o espanhol metido a sedutor que agora, naquele instante estava lá... Tão mais perto dela que ele.

Desculpemmm o atraso. Foi difícil escrever o capítulo, criatividade de greve e tempo faltando...

Agradeço todos os comentários...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8  
Revelações

- Olá, Hermione!

- Boa tarde, Veri! Tudo bem?

- Quem você procura está lá atrás conversando com um cliente, mas se quiser esperar a reunião entre eles deve estar acabando.

Hermione assentiu e foi em direção ao fundo da loja. Sabia que George e Fred recebiam alguns clientes em seus escritórios. Eram clientes que faziam grandes encomendas e sempre havia uma negociação de valores e prazos.

Ela sentou-se e pegou um livro. A porta da sala de Fred estava entreaberta. Sua atenção dirigiu-se para conversa ao ouvir o nome do seu chefe.

- Impossível, Alec!

- Vocês podem pelo menos me dar mais um mês de produtos grátis!

- Não, não. O combinado foram dois meses!

- Eu não achei que ela reagiria ao ponto de pedir demissão! E, por Merlin, já pensou se ela fala com Draco Malfoy?

- Não ligo para a doninha do Malfoy.

- Mas eu ligo! Ele é bem articulado lá dentro.

- Sei bem as articulações da família Malfoy – Fred falou em tom desdenhoso.

- O rapaz está limpo, querendo tirar a mancha que o pai deixou na família. Só que ele não deixa de ter influência. Se ele soubesse o que aprontamos com Hermione...

- Dois meses. Foi o trato. George também concorda que três meses é muito.

Após um silêncio que pareceu uma eternidade para Hermione, Alec começou a falar:

- Ela ficou bem magoada... E a garota gosta de você.

- Eu sei...

_Tudo não havia passado de um plano. Um plano de vingança. _Hermione respirou fundo e levantou-se. Ela também estava fazendo o mesmo, mas ela não arriscaria e nem brincaria com o emprego dele. Passou por Verity que a chamou. Ela sentiu que as palavras "_Não diga para Fred que estive aqui_" saíram de seus lábios, mas não sabia como as articulara. Será que o beijo entre eles também fazia parte do jogo? Se ele sabia o que ela sentia... Seus pés a levavam de volta a sua casa e teria andando alheia a tudo se alguém não a tivesse parado.

- Granger! – ela recebeu um chacoalhão delicado e saiu do seu torpor.

- Draco...

- Você está pálida. Está tudo bem?

A preocupação dele era real. Draco Malfoy. Tantas máscaras haviam caído quando eles se relacionaram... Os meses de loucura que houve entre os dois anos antes. Havia uma cumplicidade única.

- Hermione? – ele a balançou um pouco mais vigorosamente. As mãos segurando os seus braços como se a qualquer momento ela fosse desmaiar. E ela tinha a impressão que isso poderia realmente acontecer – Venha – ela deixou-se levar por ele. Sabia muito bem onde estavam indo. Era um pequeno pub escondido e pouco frequentado, mas muito aconchegante. O local foi conveniente quando começaram a se encontrar e queriam manter-se longe dos olhares curiosos.

O garçom logo reconheceu Draco e o levou para a mesa que sempre sentaram desde que eles tiveram o primeiro encontro tantos anos antes. Um encontro profissional que, aos poucos, transformou-se em encontros românticos. Se Hermione pudesse classificar os encontros "Draquísticos" como românticos. Ela tinha certeza que ele ainda levava outras garotas para lá. Aquele pensamento não a incomodava.

- Beba – ela tomou o café extremamente adoçado sem nem pensar. Detestava café e ele sabia disso.

- Argh! Detesto café! – Hermione fez uma careta e Draco sorriu. Ela afastou a xícara de si.

- Você estava parecendo um inferi. Ainda está pálida. Beba mais um pouco – o loiro empurrou a xícara, mas ela recusou.

- Quero um uísque. – Ela encarou Draco que havia recostado na cadeira e cruzado os braços. – E não venha me dizer que é cedo para beber – sem deixar de encarar Hermione, ele fez um gesto para o garçom que, segundos depois, chegou trazendo um copo para cada.

- O que houve?

- Não quero falar – eles brindaram e beberam.

- Está apaixonada – Draco falou após alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois. Ela até pensou em negar, mas ele sempre soube o que ela pensava, sentia,... – Um Weasley?

- O pior deles... – ela disse virando todo o conteúdo do copo. Draco acenou a cabeça e o garçom chegou com mais dois copos cheios. Mais cheios que os anteriores.

- Não quero saber detalhes – ela riu irônica após dar mais um gole. Draco fechou a cara.

- Você nunca sentiu ciúmes, Draco. Não vai começar agora que não temos nada, não é? – ela encarou os olhos cinzas e viu como ele mexeu nervosamente os fios platinados.

- Sabe que isso não é verdade – ele falou. A voz rouca.

- Discutir nossa relação depois de todo esse tempo... Não tem sentido e não tenho cabeça. – ela falou deixando de encara-lo. Não era fácil encarar os olhos de Draco. Não quando eles deixavam de ser frios e olhavam para ela com... algum sentimento.

Ela percebeu que ele mexeu-se na cadeira. Draco fazia isso quando estava nervoso. Voltou a olhar para ele sem encarar os cinzas à sua frente. Ele bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo e Hermione precisou conter um sorriso. Ele ficava muito melhor com o cabelo de forma desleixada do que aquele cabelo engomado que ele usava desde sempre.

- Ainda está morando naquele cortiço que os Weasleys chamam de casa?

Hermione revirou os olhos diante da ofensa.

- Não, eu me mudei. Estou morando sozinha – ela respirou fundo – Quer dizer, com o irmão de uma amiga da Gina que precisava de um lugar para ficar.

- Uma vez grifinória, sempre grifinória. – ele tomou seu uísque e balançou o conteúdo dentro do copo – Se ainda estivesse comigo eu não permitiria isso. Você sabe.

- É, eu sei. Mas ele estaria morando na minha casa do mesmo jeito – Draco deu de ombros, concordando sem querer concordar.

Anos antes ele deu uma entrevista com o objetivo de mostrar que não seguiria os passos do pai e que lutaria para que os bruxos nascidos trouxas tivessem os mesmos direitos que os bruxos.

- Às vezes esqueço por que terminamos – Draco falou e ela notou a nostalgia em sua voz.

- Por que você é incapaz de se comprometer com alguém. E também pediu que eu fizesse uma escolha impossível.

Draco riu de forma irônica. Ela detestava esse lado dele. Motivo de tantas brigas.

- E como você acha que o caçula Weasley vai reagir quando souber que você quer se enfiar na cama de um dos irmãos dele?

Hermione revirou os olhos. O melhor a fazer era ignorar os comentários sarcásticos e maldosos de Draco.

- Você pediu que eu escolhesse entre você e meus amigos. Se gostasse realmente de mim jamais faria uma proposta dessas.

- Se você gostasse realmente de mim estaríamos juntos até hoje. Não precisamos de mais ninguém. Só de nós mesmos.

- Se continuar pensando assim, Draco – ela falou inclinando-se sobre a mesa – Vai terminar sozinho.

- Nunca temi a solidão – ela voltou a encara-lo e soube que ele mentia.

O garçom chegou com mais dois copos.

- Vai acabar ficando bêbada – ele falou em tom de censura. Hermione deu de ombros.

- Talvez seja o melhor. Esquecer a merda que acabei de ouvir e a merda em que me envolvi.

- Achei que fosse mais inteligente, Granger. – ela revirou os olhos e continuou bebendo. No entanto, engasgou-se quando ele tornou a falar – Sinto sua falta.

Ela o olhou, mas Draco tinha o olhar em sua bebida. Eles nunca chegaram a namorar e muitos achavam que o envolvimento deles não passava de um mito. Outros, como seus amigos, tinham certeza que o sonserino apenas a usava para "ficar de bem" com a sociedade bruxa.

Hermione nada disse. Sentia falta dele? No começo sim. Provavelmente nunca chegara a se apaixonar, mas tinha um carinho imenso pelo loiro. As mãos de ambos se encontraram.

- Qual dos cabeças de cenoura você quer eu azare? – ela riu da proposta. Até que não seria uma má ideia. A má ideia foi envolver-se com Fred, foi aceitar a proposta insana da Gina de "vingança". Elas eram amadoras se comparadas com os gêmeos.

- Você não é apaixonado por mim, porque esse ciúme todo?

- Gosto de ter você na minha vida. Só isso – ele deu de ombros. Hermione terminou sua bebida e falou mais para si mesma:

- É melhor eu ir para casa.

- Antes que faça a "besteira" de beber mais do que deve e acordar na minha cama?

Ela riu gostosamente.

- Algo como isso – Hermione levantou-se e Draco a acompanhou. Jogou alguns galeões na mesa, impedindo que a morena pagasse pelas bebidas. Eles andavam em silêncio. – Vai me acompanhar?

- Claro – ele falou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Andaram em silêncio tendo apenas o vento zunindo entre eles. Pararam a um sinal de Hermione. Ele olhou a pequena casa e percebeu que era bem a cara dela mesmo. – Não sofra por um idiota. Ainda mais um idiota Weasley. – Hermione sorriu de forma triste e falou:

- Já chorei por um idiota Malfoy – Draco aproximou-se e, antes que ela pudesse impedir, puxou-a para um abraço. Ela retribuiu.

- Entre antes que eu faça uma besteira e leve você embora daqui agora mesmo. – Hermione riu contra o peito dele e se afastou.

- Obrigada, Draco.

- Sabe onde me encontrar quando precisar de mim... – Hermione entrou e não tinha forças para chorar. Ela se culpava. Também estava errada. Muito errada.

- Hermione? Você está bem?

Ela percebeu que estava parada, encostada na porta e que Eric a olhava de forma interrogativa. Eric. Onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar o plano maluco de Gina? Hospedar um cara que ela mal conhecia apenas para fazer ciúme em Fred? Afinal, ele sentiria ciúme do que se tudo não passava de uma brincadeira para ele?

Hermione precisava agir racionalmente. Agir como Hermione e não como uma tola que faz joguinhos infantis.

- Hermione?

- Eu preciso pensar, Eric. Não estou para ninguém – ela falou seguindo em direção ao quarto.

- Isso tem a ver com o ruivo ou o loiro que estava te abraçando lá fora. – ela parou e respondeu sem se virar.

- Tem a ver comigo – entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força.

Eric resolveu sair. Jamais uma mulher recusara suas investidas. Ele sabia que era um jogo, mas Hermione não. Pelo menos não tudo. _Ela deve gostar realmente do tal Weasley_.

Hermione não apareceu no trabalho no dia seguinte. Enviou uma coruja dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem. Não era totalmente uma mentira. Nem tampouco uma verdade. Saiu do quarto já arrumada e encontrou Eric lendo o jornal.

- Eric, você precisa ir embora – ela falou de uma vez.

- Como? – ele foi pego desprevenido.

- É loucura essa ideia de você morar aqui! E as coisas entre nós... eu não sou assim... E você... me atrai. Mas é só atração, entende?

- Hermione, mas estou **realmente** gostando de você e da sua companhia. Isso não fazia parte do combinado, mas... aconteceu... – ele falou estendendo a mão para segurar a dela. Hermione não conteve um suspiro.

- Estou muito confusa... Tem Fred...

- Ele não gosta de você! Eu gosto! – ele falou com um tom de súplica – Por favor, não me mande embora! Me dê uma chance...

Ela não esperava por aquilo. Não mesmo... No entanto, ter alguém como Eric em sua vida talvez fosse o remédio para esquecer Fred. O remédio errado, mas um remédio.

- Certo... – ela viu Eric aproximando-se para um beijo e usando todas as suas forças o impediu – Preciso me resolver com Fred.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Não... – ela falou. Não estava com fome. Queria apenas riscar um nome do seu coração. Foi até a loja que já recebia os primeiros clientes. Ela foi até Fred que atendia uma cliente. Ela não se importou. Cutucou seu ombro com força e falou – Precisamos conversar.

Ele estranhou a seriedade dela, mas abriu um sorriso que não durou segundos ao ver que ela estava muito séria. Os braços já estavam cruzados.

-Só terminar esse atendimento. Pode esperar no apartamento. Eu não demoro.

A senhora que perguntava sobre algum produto riu e falou:

- Vai lá, querido. Converse com sua namorada! Tenho certeza que outra pessoa pode me ajudar – Fred sorriu envergonhado e Verity chegou para ajudar. Ela e Hermione cumprimentaram-se, mas a bruxa loira estranhou a expressão séria da amiga. Será que tinha algo relacionado com a saída dela atônita da loja no dia anterior? Provavelmente.

Quando entraram na sala do pequeno flat, Fred deu um passo para aproximar-se de Hermione, mas ela afastou-se e sentou no sofá. Olhar para ele era dolorido de mais, por isso desviou os olhos para a lareira apagada.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Sabe, sou conhecida por agir racionalmente, mas perdi a cabeça e... e acabei me envolvendo numa ideia louca da sua irmã. – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou – Fui eu e Gina que mandamos os sapos de chocolate. Sei que já sabe disso.

- É... não foi difícil descobrir... Só não entendi por que... – ele falou. Hermione respirou fundo. Tinha treinado tanto... Só falar que ela entreouviu a conversa meses antes... as palavras dele... tudo fazia sentido. Um simples jogo de conquista.

- E eu sei sobre o meu chefe. O plano de vocês – ela voltou a encarar Fred que estava vermelho – Não achei que ia tão longe na brincadeira. Envolver meus sentimentos, meu emprego... Sabe o quão é importante para mim, Fred!

- Eu não achei que ficaria tão nervosa! Saiu do controle! – ele disse exasperado, no entanto ela falou cortando a fala dele.

- E Harry falou que não brincaria com meus sentimentos... – Hermione levantou-se. Respirou fundo para impedir que as lágrimas saíssem.

- Eu nunca brinquei com seus sentimentos! – a morena levantou-se.

- Saiba que a ideia de Eric morar comigo foi da sua irmã. Eu acabei concordando com essa insanidade por estar desesperada para que você me notasse. Para que eu pudesse me vingar da forma como vinha me tratando!

Ele levantou-se num ímpeto.

- Quê? Eric era só...

- Ele sabia. Quer dizer... ele veio para morar comigo para te provocar, acontece que muitas coisas entre nós são tão fáceis... ele gosta de livros e nossas conversas não envolvem brigas ou provocações ou jogos babacas... Você nem ao menos gosta de mim, Fred. E eu... eu estou apaixonada por você há tanto tempo... Tanto tempo, Fred!

O ruivo ficou calado. Sem saber como proferir as palavras que dançavam em sua língua. E ela esperou por infindáveis minutos que ele a agarrasse e que dissesse: "também sou apaixonado por você". A resposta dele, no entanto, foi o silêncio. Ela suspirou audivelmente.

- Chega de jogos. Vamos manter nosso relacionamento como sempre foi antes dessa loucura, ok? Continuarei sendo a amiga nerd dos seus irmãos caçulas.

E aparatou.

Fred ficou parado antes de deixar seu corpo cair no sofá e a cabeça pender para trás. Tudo aquilo o atingiu como um furacão e ele não soube como reagir. Só sabia uma coisa: ele precisava ter agido e impedido que Hermione saísse assim da sua vida.

Ela foi até a casa de Gina que ouviu toda a história calada. Harry olhava para a amiga com a expressão: _finalmente tomou juízo._

- Só acho que você deveria ouvir o que Fred tem a dizer. Tenho certeza que a parte de beijar você não faz parte de jogo nenhum, Hermione. Ele realmente gosta de você – seu amigo falou segurando a mão dela entre as suas.

- Harry, eu não consigo acreditar. Ele teve a chance de esclarecer tudo... E ficou quieto...

- Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado – Gina falou tentando ajudar seu irmão.

- Só se for culpa pelo plano não ter ocorrido como ele queria.

O casal entreolhou-se com o mesmo pensamento: às vezes Hermione parecia deixar sua inteligência de lado.

Fred tocava incessantemente a campainha da casa de Hermione. Depois de alguns minutos a porta foi aberta por Eric. O ruivo o olhou com raiva.

- Costuma andar assim pela casa? – ao ver que o espanhol estava enrolado em uma toalha.

- Apenas quando saio do banho – Eric respondeu de forma fria. Ainda remoendo os chocolates azarados que comeu e fez com que passasse mal.

- Quero falar com Hermione.

- Ela não está – o outro respondeu sem abrir totalmente a porta.

- Não acredito em você. Quero entrar.

- Ela saiu cedo e ainda não voltou. – Fred não pensou duas vezes ao pegar a varinha e abrir a porta violentamente, desequilibrando Eric. O ruivo andou pela casa chamando pela garota – Falei que ela não está! Ela saiu cedo. Aliás, tem certeza que não aprontou nada? Ela estava bem abalada ontem e chegou em casa na companhia de um loiro que eu não conheço.

- Um loiro? – Fred perguntou sentindo o ciúme dominar seu corpo.

- Sim, um loiro. Cabelos lisos, alto e magro – o outro falou passando a mãos pelos cabelos. Fred cerrou os dentes e aparatou diretamente na casa de sua irmã. Era raro ver um dos gêmeos irritado com algo, mas quando acontecia não era um bom sinal. Pela visita que ela teve anteriormente da sua amiga ela sabia muito bem o motivo da visita.

- Posso explicar, Fred...

- Minha vida e da Hermione não é um desses romances que você lê, Ginevra! – ele falou nervoso.

- Você também é culpado! Sempre a provocando e a insultando! – ela queria tanto jogar na cara dele a conversa que Hermione entreouviu. Mas não podia, havia prometido a Hermione.

- Isso não era problema seu!

- Tornou-se quando eu precisava ficar a consolando quando ela chorava por você! – Gina apontava o dedo para ele de forma acusadora e Fred sentiu o peito doer ao saber que Hermione já havia chorado por causa dele outras vezes. Outras tantas vezes.

- Onde ela está?

- Não sei. Ela saiu daqui cerca de meia hora atrás. Ela não está em casa?

- Não. Eu passei por lá antes de vir para cá – ele deixou seu corpo cair no sofá. Harry falou pela primeira vez desde a chegada do cunhado.

- Seria tão mais simples se você falasse logo o que sente, Fred...

- Não é tão simples... Hermione era como... algo inatingível! E agora além desse idiota do Eric, que _você_ inventou de trazer – ele falou apontando para Gina – Malfoy parece estar de volta...

- Malfoy? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

- Hermione jamais voltaria para ele.

- Eric os viu junto ontem – após o olhar interrogativo do casal, ele continuou – Qual outro loiro ela conhece? Eric os viu chegando juntos em casa. Merda – ele massageou as têmporas com as mãos – Onde ela pode ter ido?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9  
Arrependimento

Ao sair da casa de Gina, Hermione hospedou-se em um hotel trouxa. Sabia que lá poderia ficar incomunicável por alguns dias. Ficou remoendo seus pensamentos, lágrimas e lembranças entre uma e outra dose de uísque. Apenas saiu para comunicar Alec que ficaria ausente uns dias. Quando ele perguntou o motivo e ela contou sobre o acordo entre ele e Fred, o homem a sua frente calou-se e deixou a cabeça pender para frente. Vergonha.

Nada aplacou seus sentimentos por Fred. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo tentar algo com Eric que parecia mesmo interessado em começar algo com ela. E, no momento, aquele algo bastava. Não importava o que esse algo fosse.

Decidiu aparecer apenas alguns dias antes do seu aniversário. Enviou algumas corujas para sua casa, explicando que estava bem e que precisava apenas ficar sozinha por algum tempo. Enviou convites para alguns amigos, garantindo que Fred não pudesse comparecer. Estava cansada de aguentar o peso das palavras dele em sua cabeça. Em seu coração.

As semanas passavam lentamente para Fred sem Hermione por perto. Ela sim era uma autêntica grifinória: chegou para ele e esclareceu as coisas. Ele se escondia atrás do medo, da insegurança e da desculpa esfarrapada "se as coisas não derem certo". As coisas entre eles já não estavam dando certo há muito tempo.

Ninguém sabia de Hermione. Ela mandava notícia para Eric que repassava para Gina e chegavam até ele. Trabalhava como nunca e assumiu a responsabilidade de abrir a loja todos dias para sair mais cedo e procurar por ela. Andava pelas ruas de Hogsmead, Beco Diagonal. Procurava em livrarias, sebos e na Londres trouxa. Foi até o cemitério em que os pais dela estavam enterrados. Foi visitar a casa que ela morou com a família. Toca. Todos lugares possíveis, mas era impossível percorrer todo o país. Nem sabia se ela estava na Inglaterra.

Tinha até pensado em pedir ajuda ao Malfoy, mas o medo de ouvir algo como: _eu sei onde ela está, mas ela não quer saber de você_, impossibilitaram que ele fosse conversar com o sonserino.

Idiota.

Ouviu o barulho da coruja contra o vidro da janela e abriu para a pequena ave entrar. Assim que pegou o pergaminho a coruja foi embora. Ele não tinha ideia de quem era a correspondência. Suas mãos tremeram ao reconhecer a caligrafia de Hermione.

_George, Fred._

_No próximo sábado, 19 de setembro, vou celebrar meu aniversário na minha casa a partir das 20 horas. Até lá._

_Carinhosamente,_

_H.G._

Fred sentiu o coração bater de forma acelerada. Ela daria uma festa e ele fora convidado. Talvez não estivesse tudo perdido. O convite, no entanto parecia um tanto formal e frio. Aquilo o incomodou. Aparatou na casa da irmã, que tomava o café da manhã com Harry já vestida com o uniforme das Harpias. Ela olhou a feição séria do irmão e perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hermione convidou vocês para o aniversário dela? – ele não perdeu a troca de olhares entre o casal e emendou – ela convidou a mim e ao George... Só achei a carta meio... – ele parou de falar quando sua irmã levantou-se e entregou o pergaminho.

_Harry, Gina._

_No próximo sábado, 19 de setembro, vou celebrar meu aniversário na minha casa a partir das 20 horas. Até lá._

_Carinhosamente,_

_H.G._

Suspirou aliviado.

Assim que entrou em sua casa, sentiu dois braços envolvendo-a. Pensou que partiria ao meio. Sentiu aquele cheiro másculo que quase a fazia perder a razão. Seu pensamento era apenas esse: que ela queria perder a razão por Eric Rodriguez.

- _Hermione hermosa, _não suma assim! Não suma assim nunca mais! – Hermione sorriu contra o corpo dele. Queria apenas alguém que gostasse dela como ela era. Que alguém gostasse dela como Eric gostava. Que pudessem partilhar do gosto por livros e vinhos. Risadas e cumplicidades sem culpa ou justificativa. Sem ter que deixar algo dela para agradar o outro. Será que era pedir muito?

- Prometo, Eric! Agora... será que poderia pedir um grande favor? – ela encarou os olhos azuis escuros, as mãos dele segurando delicadamente seus braços – Lembra quando Fred deu aqueles chocolates e pensamos em nos vingar? – Eric concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça – Vamos deixar para lá. Não quero mais isso. Eu não posso mais viver assim... Eu contei o que você veio fazer aqui.

- Que era apenas para fazer ciúme? – ele disse. Uma de suas mãos passando delicadamente pelos cabelos ondulados.

- Sim... eu contei para ele.

- Sabe que não é somente sobre isso. Eu estou realmente gostando de você, Hermione.

- Preciso de um tempo... Um pouco mais de tempo para colocar meu pensamento e meu... meu coração em ordem – ele assentiu e a morena sorriu solidária – Sábado é meu aniversário será que poderia me ajudar com a organização?

- Seu aniversário? Claro! Por que não me avisou antes?

Hermione aparatou na casa de Gina e Harry no final da tarde de sexta-feira, véspera de seu aniversário. Ela foi recebida com alegria pelo casal de amigos. Eles a convidaram para ficar para o jantar e Hermione aceitou.

- Fred está como um doido atrás de você – Gina falou enquanto terminava seu prato. A morena deu de ombros – Ele chegou aqui desesperado para ver a carta que você mandou para sua festa de aniversário.

- Não quero falar sobre seu irmão, Gina.

- Mas, Hermione... Ele realmente gosta de você! Já que terminou a farsa da vingança, deveriam se acertar!

- Chega desse assunto... – Hermione pediu mais uma vez – Eu vim aqui apenas para saber das novidades e me distrair.

- Hermione... – a ruiva voltou a falar, porém dessa vez Harry que intercedeu:

- Gina, meu amor, chega. Hermione já pediu. É assunto dela e de Fred.

- Essa história foi longe e eu decidi continuar minha vida – Hermione falou afastando a cadeira.

- Só falta agora você me falar que vai voltar pro Draco! – Gina disse – Meu irmão é idiota e comete erros, mas ele gosta realmente de você!

Hermione ficou em pé e era visível sua irritação com a amiga.

- Chega, Ginevra! Seu irmão teve chance de consertar seus erros quando eu estava lá, na frente dele abrindo o jogo. Agora, vou continuar minha vida. Não é com Draco, mas se fosse seria um problema meu! Além do mais, estou falando do Eric. Ele está gostando de mim e... bem... ele é atraente, inteligente e gostamos das mesmas coisas, mesmos livros... Vou investir nesse relacionamento! Até amanhã! – e aparatou sem falar mais nada.

Gina continuou sentada. O rosto vermelho e o olhar preocupado. Harry encarou a esposa e perguntou:

- O que você está escondendo?

- Nada, Harry... – ela falou levantando e arrumando a mesa rapidamente. As mãos tremendo. Harry impediu que ela continuasse, ao segurar seu punho.

- Gina... você está escondendo algo... – a ruiva encarou os olhos verdes do marido. Era impossível mentir para ele, ainda mais quando a olhava assim... Sabia que Harry ficaria muito nervoso quando ela contasse a parte do plano que Hermione não estava sabendo.

Fazia muito tempo que Hermione não passava um sábado como aquele. Sentindo-se... feliz. Claro, havia os momentos com Fred, mas até que ponto eles eram verdadeiros ou faziam parte do jogo? Ela começou a organizar a festa com Eric logo após chegar de um rápido almoço com Artur e Molly. ela os convidou para festa, só que os dois não queriam atrapalhar a "comemoração dos jovens", como diziam.

Hermione olhou para Eric e percebeu como tudo entre os dois acontecia de forma natural, fácil e gostosa. Era divertido estar ao lado. Com Fred também era divertido, mas parecia que ultimamente as coisas andavam muito mais divertidas para ele.

O movimento na loja estava intenso. Fred e George já haviam conversado e precisariam contratar mais um funcionário. No fundo, ele queria que Hermione voltasse a trabalhar. Não poderia negar que foi uma época boa e quando pôde conhecer um pouco mais de Hermione. O jeito que ela andava e atendia aos clientes ou quando ela os ajudava com um feitiço ou uma poção.

Não cansava de observar como ela organizava as estantes e como qualquer roupa parecia ficar espetacular em seu corpo. Por isso fora tão cego ao começar um relacionamento com Helen e não perceber que a garota estava apenas interessada no seu dinheiro. Dinheiro que ela descobriu não ser tanto quanto imaginou e não teve dúvidas ao terminar o namoro com Fred.

Trabalhar ocupava sua mente e foi assim que o dia passou. Ouviu George entrar no seu quarto e recostar-se no batente:

- Se quiser tenho outras camisetas – o gêmeo falou ao ver o quarto totalmente revirado com roupas espalhadas.

- Não enche, George!

- Ou prefere que eu faça um desfile para você? – ouviu seu irmão debochando novamente.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer? – Fred falou cruzando os braços.

- Não! – George entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama sem se preocupar se estava amassando ou não as roupas do irmão. Logo em seguida, Angelina entrou e olhou entre assustada e divertida.

- Precisando de ajuda?

- Não vai me provocar também, não é? – Angelina fez um gesto de rendição e passou os olhos ao redor.

- Use essa calça jeans, essa camisa social e aqueles sapatos que nós te demos no Natal passado – Fred passou pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Tem certeza?

- Vá logo, Fred! E deixe seu irmão em paz! – ela falou olhando para o namorado que saiu rindo do quarto e desviando de uma camiseta lançada por seu gêmeo. Logo que ficou pronto, ouviu uma batida na porta e Gina entrar. Ainda estava meio chateado pelo plano da irmã, mas ela era sua caçula e sabia que logo tudo seria esquecido. Fred não sabia o quão estava enganado.

- Olá, Gina... Não esperava vê-la aqui.

- Oi, Fred – ela viu a bagunça no quarto e sorriu ao perceber que ele queria agradar Hermione com uma boa aparência – Será que podemos conversar?

- Não pode ser na festa da Mione? Já estamos um pouco atrasados...

- É particular... – ela começou a pegar algumas camisetas e dobra-las, como se isso fosse retardar o que ela tinha para contar para seu irmão.

- Sabe quando Hermione contou para você sobre Eric? – Fred sentiu a raiva voltar, mas conteve-se. Apenas acenou com a cabeça – Bom, eu já sabia há algum que tempo que Hermione gostava de você e desconfiava que o sentimento fosse recíproco...

- Eu gosto dela, Gina.

- Então,... a ideia foi minha de trazer Eric para te fazer ciúme, porque parecia que você não aceitava a ideia ou não enxergava...

- Hermione já me contou sobre isso, por que está voltando nesse assunto?

- É que Hermione não sabe de toda história... Eu combinei uma outra _coisinha_ com Eric e Kathy. Uma coisinha que Hermione não ficou sabendo.

- Uma coisinha? Gina de que coisinha você está falando? – Gina sentou na cama, levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto com medo de encarar o irmão.

- Entenda, eu estava muito brava com você... O jeito que andava tratando Hermione, suas provocações,... E ela não queria fazer nada! Apenas ficar esperando, até que ela concordou com a ideia.

- E daí, Gina? – Fred olhava a irmã andando de um lado para o outro e sabia que não ouviria boas notícias. – Pare quieta que está me deixando tonto!

- Daí que eu já tinha visto umas fotos do irmão da Kathy e pensei que ele seria a pessoa perfeita para causar ciúmes. Era bonito e charmoso. Simples: convida-lo para morar com Hermione. Só que eu conheço minha amiga e ela é muito certinha. Ela não saberia... interpretar... E com Eric teria essa vantagem.

- Gina, não estou entendendo. Que vantagem? O idiota espanhol não trabalha com livros?

- Ele é ator – Fred sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Precisou segurar para não azarar sua irmã ali mesmo. Pressentindo isso, Gina recuou um passo – Eu combinei com ele por coruja como poderia agradar Hermione, contando sobre ela. Essa é a parte do plano que ela não sabe: ele tentaria seduzi-la. Diria estar gostando dela de verdade...

Gina não pôde continuar, pois Fred a interrompeu:

- O QUE PASSA NESSA SUA CABEÇA OCA? – antes que ela pudesse responder, George e Angelina entraram no quarto – Como pôde fazer algo desse tipo, Gina?

- Era uma brincadeira! Não era para ela se envolver com ele! Eu achei que vocês dois se acertariam, ele iria embora e todos riríamos disso tudo! Acontece que...

- Acontece que você não controla as pessoas, Ginevra! Acontece que ela acha que o imbecil está a fim dele e que EU que estou jogando e brincando com os sentimentos dela!

- Eu só queria ajudar, Fred!

- O que está havendo? – George perguntou. Mas os dois pareceram não ouvir a interrupção.

- Ajudar? Ela terminou o que mal começamos para ficar ele!

- A culpa também é sua por fazê-la sofrer! A forma como a tratava! Eu que ficava limpando as lágrimas dela por dias a fio!

- Não me culpe por seus erros! Eu sei onde errei, assuma onde errou!

- Fred, me desculpe! – Gina falou olhando o irmão. Estava acostumada a ser a caçula e a ser protegida. Nenhum deles ficava bravo com ela mais do que algumas horas. Só que ela sabia que agora era bem diferente. Até Harry estava bem irritado com o que soubera no dia anterior.

- Não posso desculpar você agora, Ginevra. Agora, por favor, saia do meu quarto. Eu preciso me acalmar.

- Fred,...

- Saia, Gina! – Fred falou ignorando as lágrimas nos olhos da irmã – E espero que você limpe a merda que fez.

- Eu falarei com ela hoje – Gina falou baixinho.

- Não estrague o aniversário dela – Fred falou observando a irmã sair cabisbaixa do seu quarto e Angelina a seguindo.

- O que houve? – ouviu seu gêmeo perguntar. Balançou a cabeça sem saber por onde começar.

Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia evitar que sua atenção dirigisse a porta a cada vez que um convidado entrava. Às vezes ela que abria, outros amigos que estivessem mais perto. Eric estava sempre perto de si e isso a alegrava. Viu quando Gina chegou com Harry e percebeu que a amiga chorara. Era óbvio que o casal andara brigando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – ela perguntou enquanto abraçava o amigo.

- Amanhã você com a Gina, ok? Hoje é seu dia – ele respondeu afastando-se e sorrindo.

- Gina? – ela perguntou – Você está bem? É sobre nossa discussão de ontem? – ela falou segurando a mão da ruiva – Deixe para lá, ok? Sei que quer apenas que eu me entenda com seu irmão... Desculpe por ter explodido daquela forma com você – Hermione puxou a amiga para um abraço. Gina queria falar, só que sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento. Hermione afastou-se para conversar com Rony.

- Ela vai me odiar – Gina falou ao lado de Harry.

- Provavelmente...

- Grande ajuda – ela disse sem esconder a mágoa.

- O que esperava? Desde o começo estou falando que nem deveriam ter começado essa história! – ele olhou bravo para a esposa – E agora fico sabendo que você ainda combina para o cara enganar Hermione! Brincando com os sentimentos dela!

- Harry,... – ela falou, a voz suplicante.

- Ela vai acabar te perdoando mais cedo ou mais tarde, no entanto ela tem todo o direito e razão de ficar muito puta da vida com você, Gina.

- Eu só queria ajudá-los... – Harry respirou fundo.

- Sei disso. Só que você errou.

- Você me odeia... – Gina falou voltando a olhar a amiga que sorria ao conversar com Ron e Eric.

- Não te odeio, só estou bravo por ter feito algo desse tipo.

Ron abriu a porta a pedido de Hermione que estava na cozinha servindo mais algumas bandejas com sanduíches e sendo ajudada por Eric, claro. Ele passara o dia todo ao lado dela. Acompanhava cada passo dado por ela. Foi até a sala e viu que Fred havia chegado com seu irmão e Angelina.

Fred procurou Hermione e viu que ela chegava com Eric logo atrás. A mão dele em sua cintura. Olhou-a nos olhos e teve vontade de beija-la e aparatar dali com ela. Levando-a para qualquer lugar, qualquer lugar que pudesse conversar e consertar as coisas entre eles. Saiu do lugar ao sentir seu irmão cutucando-o.

- Parabéns, Hermione – Angelina falou. A aniversariante colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro e cumprimentou seus convidados recém-chegados. George a cumprimentou também e Fred ficou parado.

- É... feliz aniversário, Mione.

- Obrigada, Fred – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Será que podemos conversar um minuto? – seu olhar foi da mão de Eric para os olhos do espanhol e depois voltaram a encarar Hermione – Em particular.

- Estou com visitas, Fred – Hermione falou após alguns segundos - Será que não podemos conversar outra hora?

- É realmente importante...

- Hermione – Eric falou claramente para interromper a conversa entre os dois – Precisamos servir mais algumas bebidas. Venha até a cozinha que eu te ajudo a pegar – e, sem esperar por uma resposta, puxou Hermione para fora da sala. – Você vai realmente dar outra chance para Fred? Ele está apenas brincando...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Na minha cabeça tudo parecia bem mais fácil! – ela passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Fred ficou parado vendo Eric puxa-la de si. Aquilo não ficaria assim. Foi até a cozinha, onde conversaria com Hermione nem que precisasse realizar algum feitiço para tirar o espanhol fingidor do seu caminho. Assim que entrou na cozinha viu que os dois conversavam. Tudo pareceu acontecer num outro ritmo. Seu olhar encontrou o de Eric, que puxou Hermione para perto. Uma mão na cintura e outra na nuca. Então, Fred sentiu que seu coração rasgava ao ver os lábios de Hermione retribuírem o beijo que Eric começara.

Suas mãos foram automaticamente para a varinha e um feitiço fez com que Eric se chocasse contra a parede.

- Fred! – irritado ele voltou para a sala que estava em silêncio ao ouvir o barulho que veio da cozinha. Hermione estava atrás dele – Quem você pensa que é para enfeitiçar alguém dessa maneira?

- Ele... ele... – Fred nem conseguia dizer as palavras. Eles não se importavam com os outros.

- Você me azarou! – Eric apareceu com sua varinha em punho.

- Parem os dois! Fred, você não tinha esse direito. Vá embora!

- Não até você me ouvir, Hermione!

- Não tenho nada para ouvir! Não estamos juntos! Não sou sua namorada!

- Você não entende? Eric está apenas te usando! Faz parte do plano! – Fred falou sem medir as palavras.

- Do que esta falando, Fred? Eu te contei que ele começou a morar aqui apenas como parte um jogo idiota!

- Não é isso, Hermione! Gina e ele combinaram dele te seduzir! – Hermione olhou para a amiga que desviou os olhos e encarou o chão. Então, olhou para Eric.

- Desculpe, querida... Mas foi apenas um combinado com Gina... – Eric falou abaixando a varinha.

- Plano? Do que estão falando? – Ron perguntou aproximando-se da irmã.

- Então você não sente nada por mim? Foi tudo... um combinado?

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas... não é meu tipo...

Hermione encarou o chão tentando esconder as lágrimas. Sentiu Fred tocar sua mão, mas afastou-se do toque dele.

- Não faça isso... Não foi um jogo para mim, Hermione – o ruivo falou tentando mais uma vez aproximar-se. Só que ela afastou-se ainda mais.

- Foi sim, Fred. Eu sei o que realmente pensa de mim.

- Não, você não sabe – ele voltou a afirmar. Hermione deu alguns passos em direção à porta.

- Sim, eu sei, Frederick... Meses atrás, na véspera do aniversário de Victoire eu, sem querer, ouvi uma conversa entre você, George e Lee.

_Trecho do capítulo 01_

_- E quanto a Hermione? – os gêmeos pararam de rir diante da pergunta de Jordan. Fez-se silêncio. _Do outro lado, Hermione apurou seus ouvidos. Foi Fred quem começou falar.

_- Você está brincando, não é? Hermione? Ela ficou brava quando meu irmão constatou que ela era uma garota no quarto ano, mas vamos combinar que ela não colabora. Não tem corpo de uma garota comum. Aposto que é virgem, é sem graça, só sabe andar com seus livros para cima e para baixo. O beijo deve espantar até os dementadores... Quem ela teve depois de Krum? Rony?_

_- Bom... sei que ela teve algo com o Malfoy – disse Lee aparentemente sem graça. _

_- Hermione? – Fred tornou a perguntar e eles começaram a rir. _

Ron tentou golpear Fred, mas Harry impediu. O ruivo segurou Hermione e disse, num tom de súplica:

- Eu posso explicar – ela voltou a puxar o braço e abriu a porta do seu apartamento. Estancou ao ver quem estava na porta. Gina murmurou, mas o silêncio era tão grande que todos puderam ouvir:

- Merda...

Hermione olhou para o loiro que observava a cena inusitada em sua frente, depois encarou Hermione e viu que ela tinha os olhos marejados.

- Apenas me tire daqui. Por favor – ele olhou para o apartamento e viu que um dos gêmeos Weasley estava mais próximo. Encarou-o com raiva. Enlaçou Hermione pela cintura e aparatou dali.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10  
Escolhas

Harry ainda segurava Ron, enquanto Fred encarava a porta aberta diante de si e o corredor vazio. Ela se fora mais uma vez. George pedia, gentilmente, que os convidados se retirassem para uma reunião de família. Eric tentou sair, mas foi impedido por Angelina.

- Como você pôde dizer aquelas coisas sobre Hermione? Como? – Ron gritava. Ele conseguiu se soltar de Harry e empurrou o ombro irmão. Gina sentou-se no sofá e cobriu o rosto quando se virou para ela – E você? Combinar com esse cara para enganá-la dessa forma? Todos sabiam disso? Harry?

- Eu soube ontem, Ron... quer dizer... eu sabia que Hermione e Gina estavam aprontando alguma, só que não sabia...

- Era para ter sido apenas uma brincadeira – Gina falou com a voz baixa – Hermione ficou muito triste quando ouviu Fred dizer aquelas coisas e já fazia um tempo que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Fred ainda estava parado olhando para a porta.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo... Eu apenas...

- Ninguém mais é criança! – Harry falou nervoso – Eric, aqui não é uma de suas peças que você pode atuar! Junte suas coisas e vá para casa de sua irmã – o espanhol nem pensou em argumentar ao ver tantos rostos enfurecidos o encarando – George, leve seu irmão embora. Ele não tem condições de aparatar sozinho. Ron, venha para casa comigo e Gina. Vocês precisam conversar.

Draco não pensou duas vezes ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos. Ao vê-la ali, pedindo sua ajuda. Seria capaz de lançar um feitiço que queimasse todos os Weasleys e Potters e quem mais que fosse. Ao sentir o corpo de Hermione perto de si, aparatou para sua casa.

Sentiu que ela tremia e as lágrimas desciam de forma incontrolada. Abraçou-a com mais força. A mão passando pelos cabelos. Apenas com ela conseguia agir assim.

- Quero saber a história desde o começo – Ron falou encarando a irmã com raiva.

- Não me olhe assim! Já não basta Harry, Fred,...

- Como você achou que essa história terminaria? – ele rebateu nervoso.

- Ela não pensou nas consequências – Harry falou servindo cerveja amanteigada para todos. Rony, que estava sentado, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Harry conhecia muito bem o amigo – Eu não estou defendendo sua irmã – Gina olhou do marido para o irmão, pensando que deveria ter ouvido Kathy desde o começo.

- Hoje não é a festa de aniversário de Hermione? – Kathy perguntou ao ver seu irmão aparatar em sua sala. Ela tinha optado por permanecer afastada quando viu que as coisas estavam saindo do controle.

- Pois é... Acontece que ela soube que tudo era um plano – Eric falou jogando sua mala no chão.

- E é assim que você reage? Puta merda, Eric! Como ela está? E Gina?

- Kathy, estava cheio de cara querendo me azarar... Isso porque eu já tinha sido atirado contra uma parede... Quando o Potter me mandou embora, eu não pensei duas vezes...

- Sabia que essas conversas que vocês têm não terminariam bem – disse Angelina cruzando os braços.

- Só que eu não quis dizer nada daquilo! – Fred falou e olhou para seu gêmeo pedindo ajuda.

- Você tem noção do peso que é para uma pessoa ouvir o que você disse? Garotas são terríveis umas com as outras! As coisas que diziam de Hermione em Hogwarts... – Angelina falou dando bronca nos gêmeos – Ouvir o cara que ela gosta falar aqueles absurdos...

- Eu já estou me sentindo culpado suficiente! – Fred disse em um pedido para Angelina parar de falar.

- E ainda é pouco, Frederick!

- Eu não queria aceitar! Eu não entendia e nem aceitava o que estava... o que estou sentindo!

- Só espero que não seja tarde!

- Como assim, Angie?

- Como assim? Nesse momento ela está frágil e se sentindo usada por dois caras! Está abalada e nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

Fred afundou ainda mais no sofá. O ciúme e a raiva de si mesmo o consumindo de dentro para fora.

- É um daqueles gêmeos idiotas? Como foi se apaixonar por um daqueles idiotas, Hermione? – Draco falou quando ela se acalmou. Ele serviu uísque para os dois. Ela não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros – Vocês... vocês tiveram algo?

- Sim... nos beijamos, mas nada mais que isso.

- Melhor – ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela – Seria tão difícil você mandar todos esses babacas à merda e ficar comigo? Só comigo?

- Seria difícil você aceitá-los? – Draco não respondeu, apenas engoliu um xingamento. Ele ajeitou-se no sofá, sentando de frente para Hermione, que também mudou de posição.

- Lembra quando nos encontramos naquele pub para a entrevista? – ele perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios – Ainda bem que largou a carreira de jornalista.

- Realmente... Por que me levou até aquele pub?

- Queria tranquilidade. Minha mãe me levava lá quando queríamos ficar longe do meu pai.

- Imagino quantas mulheres você levou para lá nos últimos anos... – Hermione falou segurando a mão dele. Draco retribuiu o toque e sorriu de lado.

- Apenas você – e continuou ao ver o olhar dela – Não tenho motivos para mentir.

Ela suspirou longamente encarando os olhos cinzas.

- Quando tudo se tornou tão complicado? Eu achei que ia me casar com Ron, ter vários filhos ruivos, um emprego que eu gostasse e mais nada. De repente, tudo virou de ponta cabeça... Descobri que Ron não passava de um irmão para mim, tive um relacionamento praticamente sexual com meu inimigo de escola e fui me apaixonar pelo Weasley errado.

- E tem um Weasley certo? – Draco perguntou irônico – Todos parecem absolutamente vermelhos e idiotas.

- Nunca me senti assim – ela falou deixando o corpo cair no encosto do sofá – usada... Sei que não sou a garota mais bonita do mundo bruxo, mas...

- Pare de se auto depreciar, Granger. Não combina nem um pouco com você – Draco falou levantando-se e servindo mais uísque para os dois – Será que você poderia me contar o que aconteceu?

- Desde o começo?

- O que não falta por aqui é uísque para engolir com essa história – ela sorriu. Apesar de tudo ela sabia que sempre poderia contar com Draco.

Hermione estava afastada do trabalho e Alec SaintClaire já sentia falta dela. Não sabia que aquela história teria proporções tão grandes, mas aceitou o afastamento até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Afinal, ele havia colaborado com a brincadeira dos gêmeos. Por isso, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Hermione pedindo para entrar em sua sala.

- Desculpe – ele falou – Não achei que tudo sairia fora de controle.

- Tudo bem... Sei que pedi afastamento até final de setembro, mas posso voltar a trabalhar hoje mesmo? Preciso ocupar minha cabeça e nada como estar aqui, trabalhando e conversando com outras pessoas.

- Claro... Como preferir, senhorita Granger. – ela acenou.

- E nenhuma palavra para Fred ou George sobre minha volta – o chefe concordou sem pensar duas vezes e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fred passou o fim de semana todo enfiado em seu quarto e nem viu que já era segunda-feira. Levantou e tomou apenas um café preto.

- Pode dormir mais um pouco, George.

- Você não vai ficar correndo o país inteiro atrás de Hermione, certo? Se ela não quiser ser encontrada, você não tem como encontrá-la.

- Merda... Ainda preciso acertar as contas com o espanhol bronzeado metido a gostoso...

- Você vai se meter em confusão...

- Até parece que nós não somos especialistas nisso. O comentário dele _você não é meu tipo _foi totalmente desnecessário...

- Um pequeno castigo? – George indagou sorrindo ironicamente. Seu gêmeo apenas sorriu.

- Obrigada por me hospedar aqui, Draco – Hermione falou enquanto preparava um rápido jantar para eles. Ele sorriu encostado no balcão.

- Quer alguma ajuda?

- Só se for para queimar o jantar – Draco fez um cara de ofendido – Você é um péssimo cozinheiro, Draco!

- Também não é assim...

- Não? Lembra aquela vez que você quis me surpreender com um jantar e quase colocou fogo na casa por que você esqueceu-se de desligar o forno? – ele deu de ombros – E quando você disse que faria uma sobremesa trouxa? Ficamos esperando, esperando e nada do doce ficar pronto!

- Não posso fazer nada se livros de receitas trouxa não explicam os passos direito! – o loiro respondeu emburrado.

- Todo mundo sabe o que é banho-maria no mundo trouxa, Draco! – ela começou a rir – Você achou que colocar o chocolate na água com sabão ia dar certo de alguma maneira? Chocolate com sabão? – o loiro olhou ofendido.

- Como vou saber o que esses trouxas malucos consomem? E como vou saber que banho-maria era derreter chocolate na água?

- Em uma panela com água, Draco... – ela riu gostosamente e parou ao notar que ele se aproximava. Hermione tentou recuar, mas parou ao sentir a pia em suas costas. A mão dele foi para cintura dela e seu polegar percorreu delicadamente o contorno de seu rosto. Seus olhos se fecharam com tal demonstração de carinho. Ele depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, testa, olhos e falou:

- Volta para mim.

- Está tudo tão complicado na minha vida, Draco.

- Fica comigo e eu faço com que as coisas descompliquem. Sempre foi assim entre nós. O errado é errado. O certo é certo. Briga é briga e... amor é amor. Você se lembra? – ele desceu a boca até a orelha dela e falou num tom mais baixo – Em cada canto dessa cozinha? Dessa casa? Sobre essa pia?

- Draco... – a voz dela não passava de um murmúrio. Ele se afastou vagarosamente.

- Apenas algo para você pensar... Vou arrumando a mesa – e saiu com as mãos no bolso. Hermione mexeu a cabeça. Ela não podia lidar com Draco sedutor nesse momento. Em nenhum momento.

Draco foi para a sala e assim que retirou as mãos dos bolsos, bagunçou seus cabelos. Tinha perdido Hermione uma vez e, no fundo, sabia que tinha perdido para sempre. Será que valia a pena tê-la por mais uma noite? Ou duas?

Voltou para a cozinha e a virou para si:

- Por que você não pode me perdoar?

- Eu te perdoei. Só não poderia fazer uma escolha daquela. E nem você sabe o que sente por mim.

Estava ali a mais pura verdade. Quantas e quantas vezes ele se calou quando ela disse que gostava dele? Ele impôs a barreira. Ela aprendeu a viver com essa barreira. Era uma loucura e ele sabia disso. Ambos sabiam disso e apenas ele ainda precisava dessa loucura. Ela estava magoada e somente um dos idiotas palhaços dos gêmeos poderia fazê-la feliz novamente.

- Você poderia fazer o favor de parar de andar de um lado para o outro?

- Não enche, George.

- Será que ele sabe onde Hermione está?

- Ele quem, Fred?

- O imbecil do espanhol – George virou os olhos.

- Malfoy aparatou com ela, tenho certeza que Eric não sabe do paradeiro de Draco Malfoy. A antiga mansão?

- Esta abandonada – Fred parou ao olhar o irmão – Aparatei lá mais cedo. Eu precisava tentar, oras! – George começou a rir de forma escandalosa e debochada – Não entendo o que é tão engraçado!

- Você... – ele continuou a rir – Parece um idiota que não sabe falar para uma garota que está a fim dela... – Fred ficava mais sério, conforme seu gêmeo ria ainda mais – Você viu cada besteira que já fez por essa garota?

- Isso não tem graça, George!

- Quer um conselho? – Fred viu seu irmão levantar-se e conter o riso – Encontre Hermione, diga o que sente, beije-a e segure-a do seu lado. Nunca pensei que veria minha cópia tão perdida ao se tratar de uma garota... Ainda mais uma que é louquinha por você! Às vezes você é um idiota... deve ter uns genes do Rony perdidos por aí!

No dia seguinte, Fred apareceu no treino de sua irmã. Ele observava as jogadoras voando de um lado para outro, enquanto outras corriam ao redor do gramado. Percebeu o olhar interrogativo de Kathy ao descer e parar ao lado dele, pouco depois Gina chegou.

- Oi, Fred.

- Ginevra – ela abaixou a cabeça ao perceber a frieza na voz dele – Kathy, quero falar com seu irmão.

- É mesmo?

- Vai protegê-lo? – Fred falou cruzando os braços.

- Nunca concordei com essa parte do plano e eu avisei Gina onde ela estava se metendo. Quer esclarecer as coisas com Eric? Por mim tudo bem, ele é adulto o suficiente para lidar com as consequências dos seus atos – ela retirou a varinha da cintura e conjurou uma pena e um pergaminho. Escreveu o endereço e entregou para ele. Depois, subiu em sua vassoura.

- Fred,... – Gina começou a falar.

- Ainda não... Não é só por mim... Como pôde fazer isso com sua melhor amiga? – dizendo isso, aparatou. Procurou pelo endereço indicado e bateu na porta. Viu que Eric tentou fechar a porta quando percebeu quem era, mas a raiva e a determinação de Fred fez com que o movimento do espanhol fosse impedido.

- Como chegou aqui? – Eric perguntou dando passagem ao ruivo.

- Sua irmã. Eu deveria azara-lo eternamente pelo que fez a Hermione! Como pôde?

- Foi apenas uma brincadeira! Sou ator e estou treinando para um papel, essa era uma oportunidade de ensaio gratuito – Fred fechou os punhos e olhou para baixo. A varinha tremendo em sua mão. Se fizesse tudo que passava em sua cabeça seria mandado para Azkaban sem dúvida nenhuma.

- Não precisava ter ofendido Hermione.

- E como eu a ofendi?

- Dizendo que ela _não era seu tipo_.

- Isso realmente soou ofensivo, mas não foi o que quis dizer. Quer dizer, por que ela realmente não é meu tipo... Digamos que meu tipo é outro.

- Não estou acompanhando... – Fred falou com um olhar interrogativo.

- Digamos que meu tipo está mais para aquele loiro que apareceu na casa dela – Eric falou e colocou as mãos na cintura. Fred não conseguiu impedir que sua boca abrisse em surpresa.

- Como?

- Eu sou gay, ruivo. Por isso ela não faz meu tipo. Só para constar, eu ainda não esqueci a pequena brincadeira que você me pregou. Com aqueles chocolates...

- Foi meu irmão.

- Hummm – Eric relaxou um pouco ao ver que o outro guardou a varinha – Não tinha intenção de magoar Hermione. Ela é uma boa garota, mas... meu lado ator fala mais alto às vezes. Agora, - ele aproximou-se – se você e seu irmão estiverem interessados em algo diferente... – Fred deu um passo para trás.

- Nada contra gays, mas, definitivamente, você não faz meu tipo. Nem do meu irmão por sinal. Agora, se quiser tentar algo com Malfoy, o loiro que você gostou, acho que pode conseguir algo.

- Jura? – Fred segurou a risada e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não sabe onde posso encontrar Hermione, né?

- Nenhuma ideia... Sortuda... Deve estar com o loirinho... – Fred não esperou para ouvir o resto, saiu da casa e aparatou.

- Draco, o que está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo parado em frente à sua mesa de trabalho.

- Queria convidar você para jantar comigo mais tarde, o que acha? – ela respirou fundo. A semana se arrastou e, talvez, aquele seria uma boa maneira de terminar. Um simples jantar com Draco.

- Claro que eu aceito – o loiro percebeu que o sorriso era forçado, quase falso. Como se ela tentasse se agarrar à tentativa de se mostrar feliz mesmo sofrendo por dentro. Ele aproximou-se e puxou-a da cadeira, abraçando-a com força. Sem dizer mais nada, foi embora.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma sexta-feira, Hermione recebeu um pergaminho de Draco combinando o local e a hora do encontro. Ela teria tempo de se arrumar rapidamente, antes de aparatar no pacato restaurante.

Como ela sentia falta de Fred...

Ela chegou e percebeu que Draco ainda não estava lá. Provavelmente alguma emergência no Ministério.

- Senhorita Granger? – um garçom aproximou-se – Tem uma reserva para você e o Senhor Malfoy correto? Ele pediu para que você esperasse por ele à mesa, pois aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto e vai atrasar alguns minutos.

- Claro – ela sorriu e seguiu o garçom até a mesa reservada. Pediu uma taça de vinho e, assim que deu o primeiro gole, quase se engasgou. Ela viu Fred entrar no restaurante e caminhar até ela. Hermione não tinha reação nenhuma. O ruivo sentou-se à sua frente. Ela viu sua varinha ir parar nas mãos dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Devolva minha varinha, Fred! – ela falou em voz baixa para não chamar atenção.

- Nós vamos conversar e você vai me ouvir, Hermione.

- Eu não quero te ouvir. Draco vai chegar daqui a pouco e não vai gostar nada de ver você aqui. Vá embora, Fred.

- Não. – ele chamou o garçom e pediu um uísque - Nós vamos ter uma conversa civilizada e você vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho para dizer. – Hermione tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu sair da cadeira.

- O que você fez? Tire esse sorriso irônico do rosto, Frederick! – ela brigou ao ver que dar aquele típico sorriso de quem tinha acabado de pregar alguma peça.

- Você está presa à cadeira e eu só farei o contra-feitiço quando você me ouvir e aceitar namorar comigo. Até lá... é bom se acostumar com essa posição.

- Frederick Weasley – ela disse brava e tentou alcança-lo. Ele apenas sorria.

- Estou falando sério, Hermione. Nem que você precise ir para casa nessa cadeira... – ela abriu a boca para argumentar, só que ele foi mais rápido – E outra coisa, agora eu falo e você escuta, ou quer que eu lance um feitiço para tirar sua voz?

- Você não ousaria! – mas ela fechou a boca rápido ao ver o olhar dele e a varinha balançando entre seus dedos.

- Certo – ele recomeçou – Primeiro, preciso reconhecer que o Malfoy tem um bom gosto para restaurantes. Sabia que esse era um lugar que eu pensava em te trazer?

- Draco vai chegar daqui a pouco e vai azarar seu traseiro para fora dessa cadeira! – ela falou cruzando os braços.

- Não, ele não vai chegar.

- O que você aprontou com ele, Fred?

- Nada – o ruivo falou bebendo um gole do uísque – Beba seu vinho, tenho certeza que vai ajudar você a relaxar um pouco.

- Eu não acredito em você... Diga logo o que fez – Hermione falou e bebeu seu vinho. Fred sorriu e ela fingiu que aquele sorriso torto não a afetava.

- Não fiz nada. Mesmo você não acreditando. O que quer comer? – o ruivo não pôde conter que o sorriso se ampliasse ao ver a expressão de indignação que surgiu no rosto dela.

- Você está me sacaneando, Frederick Weasley?

- Sabia que eu adoro quando você me chama assim? – ele piscou – Não, não sabia. Porque, por minha culpa e total culpa, você não sabe o que realmente acontece aqui – ele apontou a própria cabeça – e aqui – apontou o coração. Foi a primeira vez, desde que chegou, que viu a expressão dela se suavizar. A morena pegou a taça de vinho e tentou disfarçar seu tremor. Terminou o conteúdo e Fred pediu que o garçom trouxesse uma garrafa do vinho que ela bebia.

- Fale o que tem para falar, Fred... Eu só estou... cansada – ela olhou para o teto, numa tentativa das lágrimas não caírem. O ruivo puxou sua cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, ignorando o olhar reprovador do maitre.

- Primeiro, adorei conhecer esse seu lado... de pregar peças. Não esperava isso, realmente me surpreendeu.

- Claro, acho que até se surpreendeu ao descobrir que eu sei beijar. Está vivo, não? – a ironia dela o machucou, mas Fred sabia que merecia a cutucada.

- Hermione... Aquilo que você ouviu foi um mal entendido... – Fred disse olhando-a com firmeza. Tentou segurar a mão dela, mas a morena cruzou os braços.

- Você não disse aquilo?

- Eu disse, mas eu não pensava aquilo. Apenas fiquei nervoso... – ele respirou fundo – Desde que você foi trabalhar na Loja, eu acabei... bem.. te olhando de outra forma...

- E por isso namorou Helen? – Fred fechou os olhos. Sim, ele merecia cada alfinetada dela.

- Helen foi um erro. Você, para mim, era algo... proibido. Eu não entendia o que sentia, estava confuso. Quando Lee perguntou de você apenas reagi de forma defensiva. Foi terrível o que eu falei e mereço qualquer azaração que queira fazer. Só que eu estava confuso. Nunca tinha me sentido... assim.

- Assim como, Fred?

- Apaixonado – ele falou passando o polegar pelo rosto dela. Hermione virou o rosto.

- Fred...

- Ter ficado com você não foi um jogo. Eu te beijei porque queria. Minha brincadeira, estúpida por sinal, foi apenas a do seu trabalho. Você entendeu errado quando ouviu minha conversa com SaintClaire.

- Mas,...

- Eu sabia que você gosta, gostava..., de mim, mas acontece que eu também já estava gostando de você há algum tempo. E me arrependi profundamente da brincadeira...

- Eu tentei conversar com você, Fred. Aliás,... eu fui para esclarecer as coisas! E você não falou nada! – Hermione falou olhando firmemente para os olhos azuis à sua frente. Ele sustentou o olhar.

- Eu errei, Mione! Fui um covarde! Por favor, você precisa me perdoar! Eu... eu estou apaixonado por você – ele segurou o rosto dela com suas mãos e a beijou. Hermione sentiu os lábios dele de encontro aos seus e resistiu. Afastando o rosto como pôde do toque que fazia seu corpo tremer, seu coração bater mais forte.

- Fred,... eu estou tão magoada... e você...

- Eu sei, eu sei... fui um completo idiota, imbecil, tolo,... Mas, por favor. Te peço uma chance... Um encontro. De verdade. Como não pudemos ter. – ele disse as frases beijando a mão dela que estava presa à sua – Sem piadas. Sem jogos. Sem Lee. Apenas eu e você. Nós dois, como deveria ter sido há muito mais tempo do que fui capaz de aceitar.

- Antes de aceitar, você precisa me responder uma coisa.

- O que quiser!

- O que fez com Draco? – Hermione esperava qualquer coisa, menos que ele se recostasse a cadeira. Suas feições mais sérias.

- Malfoy... – ele falou. Depois murmurou algumas frases incompreensíveis.

- Não entendi nada do que disse.

- Eu soube que estaria aqui por causa dele. Malfoy foi me procurar na Loja – ele disse contrariado consigo mesmo. Principalmente ao ver o sorriso no rosto dela.

- Ele fez isso, é? – ela falou dando mais um gole de seu vinho – Muito fofo da parte dele! – Hermione continuou ao perceber que aquele assunto o deixava enciumado.

- Sim, a meiguice em forma de doninha saltitante. Agora, - o ruivo continuou retomando sua postura confiante de antes – e quanto ao nosso encontro?

- Desfaça o feitiço – a morena exigiu. Ele não pensou duas vezes em obedecer ao perceber que ela não sairia correndo. Quando se sentiu livre, arrumou-se na cadeira e jogou o cabelo para trás – O que pretende para nosso primeiro encontro?

- Vou te surpreender – Fred falou aproximando-se dela. Hermione reclinou-se sobre ele e não pôde conter um leve estremecimento ao sentir as mãos dele em sua nuca – Terá um encontro como nenhum outro – ele aproximou-se mais e Hermione respirou longamente o hálito dele. Fred e uísque. Seus olhos fecharam e perderam o sorriso maroto e apaixonado que nasceu no rosto dele. Fred baixou ainda mais o tom de voz – Além da minha perfeita companhia – ela riu, voltando a abrir os olhos, mas sem distanciar-se – Verá que posso ser um perfeito cavalheiro – seus narizes se tocaram e, relutantemente, ele se afastou – Agora vamos ao jantar que estou morrendo de fome.

Hermione sorriu e concordou.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro novamente. Veri já estava ficando tonta com tanta andança e já tinha pedido, por favor, para que ele não atendesse mais nenhum cliente. Fred já tinha tingido o cabelo de um bruxo ao demonstrar um produto, explodido uma prateleira quando foi pegar um detonador-chamariz e causou um furor ao lançar os fofos espontâneos em um dos corredores.

- Será que ela vai gostar do que eu planejei?

- Vai, Fred! Pela milésima vez! Por que não sobe e me deixa trabalhar em paz?

- Quanta grosseria! Ainda sou seu chefe – ele falou tentando ser sério.

- Sim, um chefe neuroticamente apaixonado. Agora, _chefinho_, será que pode deixar fazer meu trabalho? Você já espantou clientes suficiente por hoje. Suba e invente algo para fazer. Qualquer coisa menos ficar por aqui. Vá, vá! Suba – Veri falou empurrando-o pelas costas.

Ele subiu e não achou nada reconfortante o apartamento vazio. O tempo parecia não passar. Já havia revisado tudo. Sua roupa estava sobre a cama, apesar de já ter pensado em troca-la várias vezes, mas Angelina o proibiu.

Apesar de passar lentamente o horário de buscá-la havia chegado. Arrumou-se. Uma camisa polo preta, calça jeans. Simples. Hermione gostava de simplicidade e ele também. Respirou fundo e aparatou. Levantou o braço algumas vezes antes de ter coragem de tocar a campainha. A porta abriu-se e Fred viu Hermione. Linda como sempre. Também vestida de forma despojada.

- Oi, Mione.

- Oi, Fred.

- Sei que flores são clichês, mas... – ele tirou o outro braço de trás do corpo e Hermione viu o buquê mais lindo que vira. As flores iam transfigurando-se em vários tipos e cores: rosas vermelhas, lilases brancos, margaridas, crisântemos e lírios. Ela ficou boquiaberta, sem conseguir esconder seu espanto e Fred admitiu que aquela tinha sido uma ideia fantástica. Deu um pouco de trabalho fazer com que o feitiço funcionasse, mas qualquer esforço valeria a pena ao ver o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso perfeito de Hermione.

- Vou colocá-las em um vaso e partimos, ok? Onde vai me levar?

- As surpresas estão apenas começando – ele falou piscando marotamente. O coração dela falhou algumas batidas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11  
Pedidos & Perdões

Hermione sentiu a tão conhecida sensação de aparatação. Tinha seus olhos fechados. Adorava surpresas. Gostaria que tivessem ido de carro ou a pé. Ou qualquer outro meio trouxa, apenas para sentir aquele frio na barriga do ficar sem saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

Ouviu diversas vozes ao seu redor. Sentiu a respiração quente de Fred aproximar-se do seu ouvido e sussurrar:

- Pode abrir os olhos, Mione.

Ela abriu e...

- Beco Diagonal? – a frustração era evidente na voz dela. Ela passava por aquele lugar praticamente todos os dias. Há muitos anos. O que tinha de tão especial lá?

- Venha – ele falou a puxando pela mão sem ligar para o tom decepcionado na voz dela. Ele foi a puxando pela multidão até chegarem e pararem em frente à Floreios e Borrões.

- Fred, - ela disse sorrindo – não estou entendendo. Adoro a Floreios, mas você disse que me surpreenderia e bem... Uma visita aqui não é algo surpreendente...

Ele sorriu, como se aquilo tudo fizesse parte do plano.

- Venha comigo – ele falou colocando a mão nas costas dela e a levando em direção à Loja. Ele abriu a porta para ela, que ainda estranhava tudo aquilo. Entrou, olhando cautelosamente. Nunca vira aquela livraria tão silenciosa. A porta chegou atrás de si e sentiu Fred abraçando-a, o queixo repousando sobre seu ombro – Esse é seu presente... A livraria inteirinha para você.

- Como assim?

- Pedi para que o senhor Libri fechasse por algumas horas – ele sussurrou na orelha dela. Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Fred fez com que ela se virasse. – Gostou?

- Como conseguiu isso?

- Um gêmeo Weasley não revela seu métodos – ao ver a expressão dela adicionou – a não para a mulher que ele esta desesperadamente apaixonado... – Ele vai ganhar alguns produtos nossos e o dinheiro da venda de alguns livros que você vai escolher. Meu presente para você.

- Já me deu as flores...

- Tudo é pouco. Tudo que eu oferecer sempre será pouco, Hermione – ele falou segurando-a bem perto de si. Ele beijou-a levemente nos lábios. Um simples roçar. Fred sentiu seu coração bater acelerado. Queria aprofundar o beijo. Sentir a língua dela na sua. No entanto, já tinha decidido que iria aos poucos. Afastou-se sorrindo – Teremos duas horas, senhorita – disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos. Fique a vontade e escolha seus livros. Não pode ser menos que cinco.

- Cinco?

- E nada de ficar escolhendo por preço. A livraria é completemente... sua!

Fred nunca pensou que um dia gostaria de estar em uma livraria. Claro que ele e seu irmão não eram muito de ler, mas eles liam. Afinal, seus feitiços e poções para os logros vinham não só de uma imaginação fértil. Só que estar ali, com ela, era algo único. O modo como ela olhava de forma admirada para os livros. Como os dedos passavam pelas lombadas. Como o olhar brilhava ao ver um título interessante. Hermione não abria simplesmente um livro. Ela o tocava com cuidado. Os dedos deslizando apaixonadamente pela capa. Curiosidade. Paixão por aquelas letras. Era como se todos os livros do mundo não fossem suficientes para aplacar sua sede de ler e aprender. E sabia que ela era capaz de ficar horas e horas ali. Simplesmente lendo. E ele passaria a eternidade ali. Apenas a observando.

Hermione saiu do seu devaneio "livrístico" quando sentiu a mão de Fred sobre seus ombros.

- Ainda temos um lugar para ir. Já escolheu seus livros? – ele viu a dúvida nos olhos dela. Reparou que havia cerca de setes livros separados e sorriu – Estes aqui?

- Sim, mas calma... Eu vou tirar dois.

- Por quê?

- Você falou em cinco livros, que já são suficientes.

- No _mínimo_ cinco. Dois não farão diferença – Fred pegou os livros e deixou-os sobre o balcão – Ele saberá que são esses e já acertei a entrega na sua casa.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou meio em dúvida. Querendo aceitar o presente, mas não querendo abusar da boa vontade do ruivo.

- Claro! Agora vamos que tenho mais uma surpresinha para você.

- Outra? – ela perguntou admirada. Sem dúvida ele havia a surpreendido com a Floreios aberta especialmente para ela.

- O dia está apenas começando, Mione – eles saíram da livraria. Fred entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela – Preparada? – ela assentiu – Antes de irmos, porém... – ele tirou um pedaço longo de pano do bolso.

- O que é isso?

- Preciso vendá-la. Além do local ser surpresa, tem umas preparos de última hora...

- Certo, então... – ela virou-se para que ele amarrasse a venda em seus olhos.

Eles aparataram e o zum zum zum anterior foi substituído pelo silêncio.

- Nem adianta perguntar onde estamos – Fred falou. A respiração quente no pescoço dela. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da morena. Espere aqui e não se mova!

- Como se eu fosse sair andando, de olhos vendados por um lugar, Fred... – ela falou sarcástica – Fred?

Ela apurou os ouvidos. Apenas o farfalhar de algumas árvores. Será que estavam em alguma praça? Não... Na praça sempre havia pessoas passando, crianças brincando e mães e pais, muitas vezes, gritando desesperados. No entanto, havia árvores e pássaros. Era possível ouvir alguns cantos. O que Fred poderia estar aprontando?

Hermione não sabia se era por estar de olhos vendados em lugar totalmente desconhecido para ela por enquanto, mas achava que Fred estava demorando muito. Ouviu um farfalhar de passos e "olhou" ao redor. Certo, aquela brincadeira de ficar de olhos fechados já estava perdendo a graça. Levou as mãos à venda, mas sentiu um par de mãos sobre as suas.

- Nunca vou te abandonar – ele falou sério. O corpo colado ao dela. As mãos dele sobre as dela. – Enquanto eu estiver por perto, não precisa ter medo de absolutamente nada.

- E-eu não sabia se estava p-por perto – ela falou. Um fio de voz. A sensação da proximidade dos corpos misturada à sensação de segurança, proteção. Ela sentiu que ele desfazia o nós vagarosamente.

- Apenas precisava preparar isso... – ele falou e retirou a venda. Os olhos dela estranharam a claridade, fechando-se por alguns segundos. Olhou ao redor abismada. Como ele poderia saber...? Então observou o que ele preparara e não pôde conter as lágrimas que surgiram.

Eles estavam na Floresta do Deão. Aquele local trazia-lhe lembranças que ia além do tempo vivido com seus amigos na busca pelas horcruxes, mas também o tempo em que seus pais estavam vivos. Acampara com eles lá incontáveis vezes, em uma época que magia não passava de contos de fadas, dragões eram seres lendários e bruxas eram pessoas más e com rugas no nariz.

- Hermione, não era para você chorar! – ele disse – Que merda... Quer dizer, nossa... não era minha intenção... Eu sou um idiota mesmo! – Fred dizia andando de um lado para o outro, olhando nervosamente para Hermione. Parou, segurando os ombros dela – Por favor, por favor...

Ela não pôde conter que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios ao ver o desespero dele.

- Não é de tristeza, Fred... Este lugar traz lembranças tão boas!

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou mais tranquilo. Hermione andou alguns passos e sentou-se. À sua frente uma grande toalha tinha sido estendida no chão e sanduíches, frutas, suco e cerveja amanteigada. O ruivo a acompanhou – Achei que... quando você começou a chorar...

Hermione colocou a mão sobre o joelho dele, que calou-se.

- Foram apenas lágrimas de alegria... – ela encarou os olhos azuis e pulou no colo dele, abraçando-o com força, paixão. – Obrigada – Fred ficou alguns instantes parado, não esperava aquele abraço. Então, saiu do seu transe e envolveu-a. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que se controlaria. As coisas deveriam ir devagar. Conquista-la. Sentiu os lábios úmidos contra os seus. O gosto salgado das lágrimas dela. Não era para aprofundar o beijo, porém, como evitar? Como evitar ao sentir a língua dela passando pelos seus próprios lábios. Ela pedindo passagem. Abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo. Mas, ao vê-la tão entregue ao seu abraço e à tudo aquilo que ele estava planejando todos seus argumentos cederam. Ao sentir a mulher por quem estava apaixonado beijá-lo tão sensualmente, não teve alternativa a não ser entregar-se.

Hermione sentiu que ele resistiu por alguns instantes, por isso ousou e passou sua língua sobre os lábios dele. Sabia que ele cederia em algum momento. Ela estava apaixonada por ele e quantas vezes cedia? Ajeitou-se sobre o colo dele, uma perna de cada lado... Talvez ousada demais, pois, nesse instante, ele a afastou. O rosto vermelho.

- Mione... Não faça isso – ele disse olhando-a com firmeza. Não queria pensar no contato do quadril dela contra o seu – Ainda não...

- Desculpe – ela falou corando e se afastando – Apenas,... obrigada...

Fred sorriu e colocou um cacho atrás da orelha dela.

- Teremos tempo para isso em outro encontro, mas não hoje. O que você quer comer? – ele perguntou ajoelhando-se.

- Posso me servir sozinha, Fred – Hermione começou falar e aproximou-se para pegar um sanduíche. O ruivo deu um tapa amigável na mão dela e falou:

- Sente-se aí! Hoje eu vou te servir, senhorita Granger! – ela riu, emendando:

- Olha que posso me acostumar com essa mordomia, hein?

- E não darei qualquer objeção em passar o resto da minha vida fazendo suas vontades.

Ela inclinou-se se aproximando dele e sussurrou:

- O resto da sua vida é muito tempo.

- E mesmo assim não é suficiente para estar ao seu lado – Fred completou, falando num tom baixo, bem próximo aos lábios dela. Hermione corou e ele sorriu de lado – Então,... qual seu pedido para hoje?

Eles passaram a tarde conversando de forma descontraída. Conversando, rindo, beijando-se. Fred olhou para o relógio e levantou-se de supetão.

- Hermione, por Merlin! Nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Atrasar para quê? – ela disse olhando-o assustada, ainda sentada. Com um floreio de varinha, os restos de comida foram diretamente para a cesta junto com a toalha.

- Levante-se! – ele disse agitado. Fez com que a cesta sumisse e segurou na mão de Hermione.

- Fred, nós ainda vamos para algum outro lugar? – ela perguntou espantada, ficando em pé rapidamente.

- Claro, Hermione! E quase perdemos a hora. Segure-se – e, novamente, Fred conduziu a aparatação.

Ela agora se viu em um beco que não conhecia. Ao olhar para a saída dele, viu carros e ônibus passando velozmente.

- Estamos na Londres trouxa? – a morena perguntou, enquanto Fred a envolvia pela cintura e a conduzia para fora do beco.

- Sim. Harry veio aqui comigo algumas vezes para que eu conseguisse nos aparatar. Sei que esse passeio pode parecer mais interessante para mim, mas...

- O que é dessa vez? – ela perguntou já sem conter a curiosidade.

- Vamos ao cinema! – ele exclamou animado – Harry falou que faz muito tempo que não vai e que estava com vontade... Então... eu pensei: por que não?

- Jura? – ela virou-se para o ruivo e o abraçou fortemente – Seu eu soubesse... teria deixado espaço para a pipoca.

- Não, não... Sem comilanças! Ainda temos o jantar!

- E aonde você vai me levar? – ela perguntou parecendo uma criança. Os olhos abertos em expectativa. Todo vestígio do choro já havia sumido.

- Muito cedo para saber! Sei que isso não é muito romântico, mas precisamos correr ou vamos perder o começo do filme – ele disse depois de dar um rápido selinho nos lábios dela. Os dois começaram a correr e riam. Alguns olhavam como se fosse loucos, outros apenas tinham a certeza de que ali estava um casal apaixonado.

Hermione divertiu-se muito no cinema. O melhor foi a expressão de Fred a cada cena, especialmente as que utilizavam efeitos especiais. Sem dúvida ele estava tirando dali várias ideias para novos logros. Quando saíram o dia já tinha se despedido. Um vento frio batia fraco e bagunçava levemente os cachos de Hermione. Ela resolveu amarra-los, mas Fred a impediu:

- Deixe assim... Fica ainda mais linda – ele falou corando um pouco.

Andaram até um ponto mais afastado, onde, novamente, Fred conduziu a aparatação. Ela se viu no Beco Diagonal em frente à Loja.

- E, aqui, nós vamos encerrar nossa noite.

- Na sua Loja? – Hermione perguntou sem saber mais o que esperar dele.

- Não, na minha casa. George vai passar a noite com Angelina.

Eles foram até o apartamento que estava bem mais limpo e organizado do que ela conhecia.

- Sente-se bem aqui – Fred a conduziu até o sofá – Eu já volto – ele depositou um beijo na testa dela – Não saia daí! Senão serei obrigado a lançar o mesmo feitiço do restaurante – o ruivo gritou enquanto sumia pelo corredor.

Ela esperou alguns instantes, relaxando no sofá. O dia tinha sido maravilhoso, mas não podia negar que estava cansada. Não sabia o que ele estava organizando, só sabia que a cada surpresa, ela tinha certeza que Fred não brincara com seus sentimentos. Que ele gostava dela. E tudo aquilo parecia bom demais para ser real. Só que era real.

- Hermione? Está tudo bem?

- Sim, apenas pensando no dia de hoje... – pensou em falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Tudo estava perfeito... Foi interrompida:

- Não diga mais nada que ainda não acabou. Acompanhe-me – Hermione foi atrás de Fred, que parou em frente à uma porta fechada.

- Sei que o dia foi cansativo e por isso... – ele abriu a porta e Hermione, mais uma vez naquele dia, ficou mais do que aturdida. O banheiro estava todo iluminado por velas flutuantes. O teto, repleto de estrelas, lembrando-a a decoração do Salão de Hogwarts. A banheira cheia de água fumegante com pétalas de rosas boiando. Ao lado, sobre uma banqueta, uma taça de vinho.

- Fred... Isso...

- Gina trouxe algumas roupas para você. Curta seu banho, enquanto eu cuido do jantar – ela o beijou, ele correspondeu. Após uns instantes ele se separou.

- Hermione... ter você e essa banheira no mesmo lugar... – Fred falou sorrindo – Muita tentação! Fique quanto tempo quiser, meu amor – ele falou beijando-a e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou lá. Apenas tinha sensação que chegou a cochilar depois de alguns goles de vinho. Saiu da banheira e vestiu a roupa que estava separada. Voltou até a sala e encontrou a mesa decorada com velas, um delicado vaso com uma única flor, pratos e talheres.

Fred apareceu na porta da cozinha vestindo um avental. Hermione achou a cena cômica e sorriu.

- Como foi seu banho? – ele perguntou limpando as mãos rapidamente – Deu para descansar um pouco?

- Sim... Obrigada, Fred – Hermione respondeu. – O que está preparando? O cheiro está maravilhoso. – a morena fez o caminho até a cozinha, mas ele impediu que ela espiasse.

- Vou servir dentro de alguns minutos! – voltou para a cozinha. Segundos depois colocou apenas a cabeça para fora e completou - Sem ficar espiando!

Fred estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Não sabia como estava evitar que a cozinha explodisse. Ele sabia cozinhar, claro. Só que tudo parecia muito difícil. da última vez que cozinhara para ela, metera os pés pelas mãos ao convidar Lee. Ainda se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão idiota a esse ponto. Lançou um feitiço para deixar o vinho na temperatura correta e o abriu.

Experimentou a massa, que já estava no ponto correto. Sentia seu rosto ficar vermelho pelo nervoso e pelo calor da cozinha. Mexia o molho, evitando que grudasse no fundo. Experimentou. Tudo estava muito bom, só esperava poder agradar ao paladar de Hermione.

Tirou o avental, passou a mão pelo cabelo e jogou água da pia mesmo no rosto. Até agora tudo tinha dado maravilhosamente certo. A vida não poderia ser tão irônica que, justo agora, algo desse errado.

- Hermione – ele falou entrando na sala – Pode se sentar que eu já vou servir.

- Quer alguma ajuda? – perguntou levantando-se. Ele negou com a cabeça e postou-se atrás de uma cadeira, puxando para ela sentar-se. Hermione sorriu delicadamente com o gesto. Fred podia ser um cavalheiro, quando queria. – Sabe que não precisa disso, não é?

- Eu sei e não faço por _precisar_, faço por _querer_ – ele disse e beijou-a no rosto – Espero que goste do que preparei! - Ele voltou instantes depois – _Penne ao quattro formaggio_. – ele falou em italiano de uma forma que Hermione sentiu o corpo arrepiar involuntariamente.

- Quê? – ela perguntou inclinando-se sobre a mesa para ver o que ele servia.

- _Penne_ com molho quatro queijos – ele disse – Você gosta?

- Claro! Deve Estar uma delícia! – Hermione falou animada. Fred, que ainda estava em pé, serviu a taça de vinho e fez um prato para ela. Depois, serviu a si mesmo, sentando-se próximo a Hermione.

- Está maravilhoso! – Hermione falou após dar a primeira garfada.

Fred sorriu para ela, por dentro ele gritava. Sim, tudo estava dando maravilhosamente certo. E ele ia, finalmente, tê-la em sua vida. Para sempre.

- Estava tudo maravilhoso, Fred – ela falou após dar o último gole em seu vinho.

- Tudo para e por você... eu fui um idiota completo nos últimos anos, Hermione – Fred aproximou sua cadeira da dela, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – Eu apenas não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar nem como agir. Isso não justifica, eu sei, só espero que possa, de alguma forma me perdoar.

- Fred,...

- Eu não fiz para comprar seu perdão – ela o interrompeu nesse momento.

- Nem eu pensei isso, Fred!

- Fiz apenas para mostrar que posso ser um cara romântico. Um cara que merece a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Hermione, por favor, você aceita ser minha namorada e, um dia em um futuro não muito distante, espero, minha esposa?

Hermione abriu a boca e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela não sabia articular uma resposta.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12  
Epílogo

Hermione estava sentada quando ouviu um barulho no andar de cima. Subiu os degraus correndo e entrou no quarto com a varinha preparada.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ela viu os irmãos trocarem um olhar cúmplice e ficarem vermelhos, como ficavam quando eram pegos fazendo algo errado. Ela cruzou os braços e bateu os pés no chão.

- Ainda estou esperando uma explicação – ela disse ao ver o quarto.

- É.. bem... Sabe o que é...

- Não, não sei... Ainda esperando uma explicação – ela falou sem perder a seriedade.

- Foi uma experiência... Experiência que fizemos depois de ler o maravilhoso livro que você nos deu de presente, mamãe – Amy falou.

- Experiência? – ela falou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas. – **FRED! Venha já aqui! **

- Mas, mamãe, você sempre nos incentiva a ler e aí lemos e lemos e tem a magia involuntária... – Luke continuou, aceitando a ideia da irmã. Ele escondia as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto sua gêmea enrolava um cacho de seu cabelo vermelho.

- O que houv- Ohhh Nossa... Como fizeram isso? – ele falou sorrindo. Hermione deu uma cotovelada nele, que tirou o sorriso do rosto e repetiu a pergunta, mudando a entonação – Como fizeram isso?

- Magia involuntária... Meu livro... Cada uma que vocês inventam... – Hermione falou olhando para o quarto. Todos os móveis estavam pendurados no teto. De ponta cabeça. Do chão, saía um lustre. O quarto estava, literalmente, de cabeça para baixo. A bronca só não continuou por que um grito agudo veio do quarto ao lado. Fred correu para lá, sendo seguido por Hermione. O casal de gêmeos começou a rir baixinho.

- Isso tudo vai mudar! Vai mudar, sim! – uma pequena bruxa gritava andando pelo quarto – Quando eles forem para Hogwarts...

- Leanne, está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou entrando no quarto da filha mais velha.

- Claro que não! – a adolescente disse de forma impaciente. Viu quando o pai entrou no quarto e ela apontou um dedo para ele – E tudo é culpa sua, pai!

- Minha? – Fred perguntou sem entender a raiva da filha.

- Sim, sua culpa! Eu estou brava com você! A CULPA É TODA SUA! Esses gêmeos estragaram meu diário!

- Como eles fizeram isso? – Hermione perguntou.

- Com aquela maldita invenção sua e do tio Jorge que explode tinta! – ela respondeu sem parar de encarar o pai furiosamente. Os alhos azuis escuros cheios de lágrimas. Aquilo partiu o coração de Fred.

- Desculpe, filha... Eu já falei que eles não podem mexer nos produtos que estão em teste...

- Adianta muito falar e depois se divertir com o que eles aprontam... – ela cruzou os braços.

- Amy, eu...

- Não quero falar com você! – ela virou de costas. Hermione segurou a mão do marido quando ele tentou se aproximar da filha e falou sem emitir som, apenas um leve mexer de lábios:

- Eu falo com ela – o ruivo saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si – Cadê o diário? – ela perguntou para a filha. Andou até a escrivaninha apontada por Amy. Folheou algumas páginas... estava totalmente destruído.

- Em Hogwarts eu coloquei um feitiço nele. As páginas aparecem em branco se alguém, exceto eu, abri-lo. Aqueles dois pestes ficaram bravos e colocaram a bomba de tinta.

- É um ótimo feitiço esse que você colocou no diário.

- Aposto que papai nem liga! Só se importa com a bagunça dos gêmeos – Leanne falou deitando-se na cama. O rosto escondido no travesseiro. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão pelos fios do cabelo castanho acobreado.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Seu pai tem muito orgulho de você.

- Ele não liga para notas.

- Ele não ligava para as notas _dele_. Só que ele se importa com o que é importante para você.

- Mesmo?

- Claro... Contei para você como começamos a namorar? – a jovem negou com a cabeça e sentou-se na cama.

- Ele pediu para o senhor Libri, da Floreios e Borrões, fechar a livraria para mim... Fiquei horas lá dentro!

- Sério? E ele esperou você? Em uma livraria?

- Sim... Seu pai é um homem romântico...

- Eu sei... – ela falou em voz baixa – Vocês se amam mesmo, né? Mesmo sendo tão diferentes – Hermione sorriu.

- Não é porque seu pai gosta de piadas e brincadeiras que ele não se importa com o sentimento dos outros.

- E como ele te pediu em namoro?

Hermione, então contou sobre os passeios que ele organizou naquele sábado, tantos anos antes... Hermione perdeu-se em pensamentos...

_- Eu não fiz para comprar seu perdão – ela o interrompeu nesse momento._

_- Nem eu pensei isso, Fred!_

_- Fiz apenas para mostrar que posso ser um cara romântico. Um cara que merece a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Hermione, por favor, você aceita ser minha namorada e, um dia em um futuro não muito distante, espero, minha esposa? _

_Hermione abriu a boca e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela não sabia articular uma resposta. Abriu e fechou a boca._

_- Fred..._

_- Eu sei que te magoei de uma forma imperdoável, eu apenas estava perdido – ele recomeçou a falar – Mas, eu entendi... Sem você eu fico perdido. Eu preciso e quero você ao meu lado, Hermione – ela permaneceu quieta. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, milhões de pensamentos e sentimentos borbulhavam sem eu cérebro, em seu coração. O silêncio dela apenas deixava o ruivo ainda mais nervoso. Ele levantou-se, andando de um lado para o outro – O que mais eu preciso fazer? – ele começou a balbuciar palavras incompreensíveis e frases entrecortadas e só parou ao sentir os lábios dela em contato com o seu. Ele a abraçou, puxando-a ainda mais para si. As línguas se encontravam, num beijo já muito desejado. Os lábios dela foram até a orelha dele:_

_- É claro que eu aceito._

- Mamãe? – Leanee perguntou ao notar o olhar ausente de Hermione.

- Desculpe, querida. Apenas lembre-se disso: seu pai tem orgulho dos gêmeos por serem como ele, mas ele também se orgulha da garota estudiosa e amante de livros que você é.

_No outro quarto..._

- Papai, mas você pregava peças em seus irmãos! – Luke exclamou.

- Há limites – ele falou – e diário de irmã é um desses limites.

- Não brigue com a gente, papaizinho. Apenas adoramos seus produtos... – Amy falou sentando no colo de Fred. Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- Eu sei disso, crianças. Só que vocês sabem que não podem mexer nos produtos... Estão de castigo – anos trás Fred jurava que jamais falaria uma frase dessa.

- QUÊ? – os dois perguntaram juntos. Estavam acostumados com a mãe dando castigo.

- Castigo. Nada de quadribol ou voar em vassouras durante duas semanas.

- Mas, mas... – Luke começou. Fred ficou em pé e os dois agarraram-se em suas pernas - Não faça isso, papai! – Fred rolou os olhos. Os dois conseguiam ser mais dramáticos que qualquer criança que ele já conhecera.

- Papai, nós amamos você do fundo do nosso coração! Sou sua princesinha ruiva! – Amy falou com a voz chorosa.

- Parem com isso! Se reclamarem o castigo aumenta para um mês! – ele falou como nunca e gostou do efeito. Rapidamente o casal de gêmeos afastou-se. Cada um sentando calado em sua cama.

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, viu que a porta do quarto da filha estava fechada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi em direção à cozinha.

- O que houve dessa vez? – ouviu Spencer, o filho mais velho, perguntar – O que os gêmeos fizeram para a Leanne?

- Mexeram no diário dela... Com a bomba de tinta.

- Funcionou? – o jovem de 16 anos indagou animado.

- Sim... Mas sua irmã está brava comigo... Acha que eu protejo os gêmeos? – encarou o rapaz. Spencer foi o único que nasceu com o cabelo totalmente castanho como o da mãe. Ele gostava de estudar e ler, mas não perdia a oportunidade de pregar alguma peça quando possível.

- Hummm não é que você protege... é que bem...

- Fale logo, Spencer! – Fred pediu – Como irmão... O que acha?

- Acho que os protege, sim. Nunca me incomodou muito sabe? Mas, Leanne é mais... sensível.

- Você nunca fez nada com ela...

- Ela é minha irmãzinha – o rapaz pegou uma fruta e levantou-se – Ah... e estou cuidando dela em Hogwarts... Aquele loiro aguado do filho do Malfoy anda muito assadinho pro lado dela.

- Quê? – Fred sentiu o rosto corar – Mas sua irmã tem apenas 14 anos! E ele tem... ele é do seu ano, não?

Spencer riu da preocupação do pai.

- Mais uns meses e ela faz 15... Não foi nessa idade da Tia Alicia quando _você_ ficou com ela? – ele piscou marotamente e, se não fosse pelo castanho dos cabelos do filho, diria que era seu reflexo quando mais novo – Minhas conversas com o tio Jorge são bem produtivas – e saiu rindo.

- Eu vou matar o Jorge!

- Por que quer matar seu irmão mais uma vez? – Hermione perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Nada... – ele falou. Na certa Hermione ficaria toda feliz pelo filho do Malfoy estar interessado na filha deles – E Leanne?

- Está mais calma – Hermione sentou-se no colo dele, passando a mãos pelos fios ruivos já mais claros pela idade.

- Ela me odeia...

- Não diga isso. Ela apenas puxou o temperamento Weasley.

- Eu deixei os gêmeos de castigo – Fred disse.

- Como? – os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Isso mesmo. Duas semanas sem quadribol ou vassouras. – ele disse sério. Hermione sorriu e murmurou no ouvido dele:

- Você fica tão sexy quando fala sério assim – Fred riu. Ambos foram interrompidos pela volta de Spencer.

- Por favor! Chega de irmãos não acham?

Fred não conseguia dormir. A casa estava em silêncio, mas estava preocupado com Leanne. Saiu do seu quarto e foi até o aposento dela. Abriu a porta e foi até a escravinha. Abriu o diário e viu o resultado da sua invenção: páginas e páginas destruídas. Pegou a varinha e sussurrou um feitiço próprio para limpar a tinta. Quando virou de costas para sair, ouviu a voz dela, meio rouca pelo sono:

- Papai?

- Oi, Nennie. Não queria te acordar... – ele foi até a cama e sentou-se ao lado da filha. Ela olhou para o diário e o pegou. Viu sua caligrafia surgir claramente nas páginas antes sujas de tinta.

- Você... – ele assentiu calado. Fez um feitiço e uma suave luz iluminou parcialmente o ambiente.

- Olha... Eu queria que você entendesse uma coisa... Um lado meu gosta quando meus produtos dão certo e eu gosto de ter filhos que são como eu e seu tio Jorge.

- É, eu sei... – ela falou enrolando-se no lençol e baixando a cabeça. Fred segurou levemente o queixo da filha e levantou-o.

- Mas, isso não quer dizer que eles podem estragar suas coisas. E tampouco quer dizer que não me orgulho de você. Sabe o que eu tenho no meu escritório? – ela negou com a cabeça – Tenho afixada todas as suas notas. De todos os anos.

- Mesmo? – apesar da pouca luz, Fred notou o brilho de felicidade nos olhos da filha.

- Claro! Todos vocês são especiais para mim de um certo modo. Eu te amo, Nennie e me orgulho de você, mesmo não gostando dos meus produtos.

A garota abraçou o pai, que retribuiu o gesto. Ela disse:

- Eu gosto das invenções. Só não gosto quando elas são usadas contra mim e quando você protege aquelas duas pestes.

- Eles foram devidamente castigados – ele disse sem romper o abraço. Ouviu a filha rindo. Separaram-se e ajeitou sob os lençóis – Mas, sabe que o melhor castigo poderia vir de você... – Fred falou rindo de lado.

- Está sugerindo que eu pregue uma peça neles? Sou péssima nisso... – o ruivo deu um beijo na testa dela, apagou a vela e falou antes de fechar a porta:

- Spencer é ótimo nisso e ele faria de tudo por você...

Como já era previsto, os gêmeos estavam mais emburrados que nunca durante o café da manhã.

- Vocês dois mereciam o castigo! – Hermione ao ver o bico que eles tão dramaticamente faziam.

- Já mexemos nos produtos antes – Luke falou – E nunca recebemos um castigo desse.

- Vocês estragaram o diário da Leanne – Hermione falou enquanto terminava de servi-los. Fred terminava de preparar um suco de abóbora e colocava a jarra na mesa.

- E eu já disse que se ficarem reclamando o tempo do castigo vai aumentar – Fred falou levantando uma sobrancelha. Spencer conteve uma risada. Era realmente hilário ver seu pai bancando o homem sério.

- Papai fez um feitiço que limpou toda aquela sujeira – Leanne falou olhando para o pai – Depois você me ensina?

- Claro – ele disse sentando-se à mesa.

- Viu? Aquele caderno bobo nem foi destruído! – Amy falou cruzando os braços.

- É! – seu gêmeo concordou.

- Acho melhor vocês dois ficarem bem quietinhos, senão a vassoura de vocês vai virar casa de fada mordente de tão abandonada. – Spencer sussurrou para os irmãos mais novos. Eles tinham sete anos e, obviamente, acreditaram na história.

- O que houve? – Hermione olhou para os filhos ao perceber que eles começaram a comer calmamente e pararam de reclamar – O que disse para eles, Spencer?

- Nada,... – ela desconfiou do filho, mas não insistiu no assunto. Afinal, os gêmeos haviam parado de reclamar.

- Suas coisas já estão prontas? – Hermione perguntou ao ver que os filhos tinham terminado de comer.

- Nós ficamos o ano todo fora e quando voltamos, ainda somos expulsos... Reparou nisso, Leanne? – Spencer falou ajudando a recolher os pratos da mesa.

- Pois é,... mas chegamos e já nos jogam na Toca – a irmã falou levantando-se.

- Vocês são dois chatos – Luke mostrou a língua para eles – Nós gostamos de ir para casa da vovó.

- É, e o vovô vem pegar a gente num carro transparente e voador! Viu, nós vamos – Amy falou cruzando os braços.

- Não, vão não – Fred rebateu. Seus filhos eram realmente bem inteligentes – Já mandei uma coruja explicando o que houve aqui ontem a noite. Vão todos pegar uma chave do portal que seu avô vai trazer.

- Viu só! – Spencer deu um tapa leve na cabeça dos dois – Agora vamos ter que viajar desse jeito horrível.

- Não bata neles, Spencer! – Hermione brigou. – E não queremos nos livrar de vocês. Seus avós querem passar um dia com os netos, apenas isso.

Fred olhou para a esposa sabendo que não era só isso. Aquele não era qualquer dia, apesar de não ser comemoração de namoro ou casamento. Os dois se olhavam de modo tão intenso que, momentaneamente, esqueceram que estava cercado pelos filhos. Saíram de seu estado ao ouvir a voz do filho mais velho:

- Quer apostar que logo teremos outro irmão? – Spencer perguntou, cutucando Leanne que riu.

- Outro irmão? – Luke perguntou.

- Não quero mais irmão – Amy disse cruzando os braços – Eu sou a caçula!

- Eu sou o _caçulo_ – Luke respondeu empurrando Amy.

- Eu que sou! – Amy falou mais alto.

- Parem os dois! – Hermione falou separando os gêmeos. – Amy é a caçula, ela nasceu um pouco depois de você, Luke – ela falou passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do filho. Os dois mostraram a língua um para o outro. Antes que a briga continuasse, Fred pegou os dois e jogou-os sobre os ombros. Ambos riram, esquecendo-se da recente briga.

- Vamos pegar a mala? Tenho certeza que até o meio dia já estarão imundos! – e saiu com as crianças que riam descontroladamente.

- Farão o mesmo passeio de sempre? – Leanne perguntou enquanto terminava de organizar a louça na pia.

- Sim, querida. – Hermione respondeu e com um movimento da varinha a louça começou a ser limpa.

- Não é lindo o amor, minha irmãzinha? – Spencer perguntou com a mão no peito de um jeito que lembrava incrivelmente o pai quando estava fazendo alguma piada.

- Sim, é sim, Spen – ela disse rindo e corando levemente. O irmão percebeu e logo ficou sério.

- Mas, não para você, ouviu bem? Aquele Malfoyzinho tem andado muito com você, não? – o rosto dela ficou tão vermelho que Hermione precisou esconder o sorriso.

- Não enche, Spencer! – Leanne exclamou – E vai arrumar suas coisas! Mamãe já pediu! – ela falou brava, empurrando o irmão para fora da cozinha.

- Então,... – Hermione puxou conversa. Conhecendo bem a filha já sabia que a mala dela estava organizada e em cima do sofá – Scorpius Malfoy?

- Eu ia te contar quando estivéssemos a sós... O que parece impossível nessa casa... – Leanne falou olhando para os pés – Não aconteceu nada, mas... ele está sempre aparecendo onde estou e... Sendo gentil,...

- Que tal amanhã sairmos só nós duas e você me conta essa história?

Quando se viram sozinhos, ambos sentaram no sofá. Fred puxou Hermione para seu peito e falou:

- E suas coisas? Já estão arrumadas?

Ela riu e respondeu:

- Sim, senhor Weasley. – Fred correu para pegar a pequena mala e ambos aparataram.

Quando pousaram na areia fofa, ambos retiraram os sapatos. Fred, como sempre, retirou a camisa também e correu para a água, enquanto Hermione sentava na areia. Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez que estiverem ali...

_Fred olhou para Hermione que estava totalmente concentrada em seu trabalho e não percebeu a presença dele. Ficou um tempo apenas admirando sua namorada, encostado no batente da porta. _

_- Sabe que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou de repente. A súbita voz a assustou e Hermione levou a mão ao peito._

_- Fred! Que susto! O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou levantando-se e indo ao encontro dele._

_- É assim que recebe o namorado mais perfeito e mais lindo desse mundo? – ele fez uma falsa expressão de dor. Ela riu e o beijou._

_- Apenas que ambos estamos em horário de trabalho. Combinamos de almoçar juntos... Eu sei que vocês Weasley tem um apetite interminável, mas ainda são nove horas._

_- Por horário para um sequestro, não acha? – ele piscou marotamente. _

_- Sequestro?_

_- Sim. Estou sequestrando você nesse exato momento. – ele falou segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a para fora do escritório._

_- Fred! Eu preciso trabalhar, não posso sair agora – Hermione falou, tentando parar, mas ele era bem mais forte._

_- Eu sei, por isso o _sequestro_. – Fred continuou ignorando a relutância dela em andar. As pessoas já começavam a olhar e Hermione tentava manter a voz baixa e chamar menos a atenção._

_- Fred, pare por favor – ele parou, mas sem soltar a mão dela._

_- Eu preciso terminar aqueles relatórios... – ele percebeu que ela mudou o tom de voz. Mas, ele apenas falou mais alto._

_- E eu preciso de você. Pessoal, - o ruivo disse aumentando ainda mais sua voz, nessa hora todos olhavam para eles – quero anunciar um sequestro. Nada será roubado, exceto a senhorita Granger aqui..._

_- Fred!_

_-... Peço que voltem aos seus trabalhos e não me denunciem aos aurores – ele continuou ignorando tanto os protestos dela quanto o riso dos homens e suspiros das mulheres – Caso contrário, serei obrigado a enviar um produto bem especial da Gemialidades Weasley – Fred pegou Hermione e a jogou sobre o ombro._

_- FRED! Largue-me, agora!_

_- Continuem seu trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido. A lindíssima senhorita Granger estará de volta amanhã. – e saiu sorrindo consigo mesmo. Assim que alcançou um ponto onde era permitida a aparatação desapareceu, levando Hermione em seu ombro. _

_Quando Hermione foi colada no chão, ela percebeu que estavam bem longe do Ministério. Estavam em uma praia. Toda a raiva dela se dissipando._

_- Fred, onde estamos? _

_- Primeiro, eu vou dar um mergulho. Quer vir comigo? – ele dizia isso tirando os sapatos, meias,..._

_- Não! Não tenho biquíni! – ela tentou ser discreta ao olhar o peito dele, quando Fred puxou a camisa que vestia. Ele percebeu os olhares e falou:_

_- Pode olhar, sou todo seu... – a frase dele a deixou ainda mais sem graça. Fred estava com uma sunga por baixo da calça. Ele riu e correu para água gritando:_

_- Espero por você!_

_Ela tirou os sapatos e sentou-se sobre a areia. Minutos depois, ele voltava. A visão dele andando molhado, apenas de sunga e o reflexo do sol nos fios avermelhados e na pele clara, eram o sinônimo da perdição. _

_- A água está uma delícia... Tem certeza que não vai entrar comigo._

_- Não é justo... Você está preparado – ele sentou-se ao lado dela e murmurou:_

_- Ao seu lado, sempre estou preparado – Hermione sentiu a malícia e deu um tapa leve no braço dele – Você pode transfigurar sua roupa íntima em um biquíni, afinal... você é uma bruxa._

_- Minha varinha ficou no Ministério._

_- Hummm... Eu posso ajudar nisso então – Fred beijou o ombro dela e depois o pescoço. _

_- Que tal você emprestar sua varinha e eu mesmo faço o feitiço? _

_- Não, não... Vai contra meus princípios – ele olhou firmemente nos olhos dela – Você não confia em mim?_

_Eles estavam namorando há algumas semanas, mas ainda não tinham tido relações sexuais. Mas, ambos sabiam que a hora havia chegado. Hermione começou a desabotoar a blusa que usava, mas Fred interrompeu seu movimento e terminou o serviço. Com um gesto da varinha, o sutiã transformou-se em um biquíni azul. Ela terminou de se despir, ficando em pé. Ele também ficou em pé e a beijou. Corpos se encontrando. Hermione saiu do abraço e murmurou:_

_- Será que me alcança, Weasley? – saiu correndo em direção ao mar. Ele levou alguns segundos até sair correndo atrás dela. Deixou que ela mergulhasse e depois surgisse entre as marolas do mar calmo. Chegou perto dela, puxando-a para si._

_- Hermione... – ele falou olhando-a – Você é perfeita. Desculpe... – ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele e Fred sentiu o gosto salgado da água._

_- Pare de me pedir desculpas. Nós já nos acertamos, não é mesmo?_

_- Sim, mas... – ele disse inseguro – Hermione, - Fred a puxou para cima, fazendo com que as pernas dela se entrelaçassem na sua cintura – eu apenas pergunto para ter certeza... Certeza que a mulher que eu amo me perdoou. – o ruivo viu quando os olhos dela abriram-se em choque – Eu te amo, Hermione._

_- Eu também, Fred_

Depois daquele dia, todo ano voltavam. Hermione tirou as roupas, ficando apenas com um biquíni e foi até o mar. Ficaram por lá, brincando, conversando e se amando.

No final do dia, ambos sentaram na areia apreciando o pôr do sol.

- Amanhã vou sair com Leanne. Ela conversar comigo – Hermione viu que Fred murmurou algo e riu.

- Quando soube sobre Scorpius?

- Spencer contou. Eu mesmo vou me encarregar para que nosso filho leve uns presentinhos para esse rapaz abusado – ela riu.

- Deixe de ser bobo...

- Não é bobeira. Eu sei muito bem como um rapaz de 16 anos pensa... Ainda mais sendo filho de quem é.

- Não fale assim de Draco, ele nos ajudou, no final das contas – Fred odiava ter que admitir isso. Por isso raramente o fazia em voz alta.

- Deve ser castigo: o pai querendo roubar minha mulher e o filho querendo levar minha pequena Leanne! – o ruivo resmungou levantando-se. Hermione ficou em pé também e encarou os olhos de Fred.

- Ele não vai me roubar de você. Eu te amo e ele sabe disso.

- Sabe... mas desde que Astoria o abandonou bem que ele tenta se aproximar de você, não? – Hermione não podia negar a verdade na frase do marido. Beijou-o e falou com os lábios colados ao dele:

- Eu te amo. Nós vamos realmente estragar o dia de hoje discutindo sobre o Draco?

- Não – Fred disse puxando-a para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Quando voltaram para casa e todos os filhos dormiam, Fred disse, sentando ao lado dela no sofá:

- Nunca imaginei que minha vida seria tão feliz e perfeita.

- Nem eu... Mas, concorda que chega de filhos? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim! Concordo! – respondeu deitando a cabeça no colo dela, até por que quero fazer com que essas nossas fugas se tornem mais frequentes...

- Ainda faltam alguns anos para que os gêmeos entrem em Hogwarts... – Hermione falou fazendo cafuné nos cabelos ruivos. - Quando todos estiverem lá, Spencer vai ter voltado.

- Nós o colocamos para fora de casa e o mandamos arrumar um emprego!

Ambos riram e, sem perceber, adormeceram no sofá. Ajeitaram-se e Fred tinha o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione. Spencer e Leanne encontraram os pais assim, quando desceram de madrugada para preparar a peça que pregariam nos gêmeos. A menina pegou um cobertor e os cobriu.

O casal acordou no dia seguinte, com os gritos dos gêmeos. Dessa vez, eram eles, e não o diário, que estavam cobertos de tinta.

Talvez a vida deles fosse assim, com filhos indo e voltando, brigas entre irmãos, ciúmes de pai, ciúmes de marido. Um pregando peça no outro, gritaria, sujeira de tintas e quarto de ponta cabeça. Mas uma coisa eles tinham certeza: não trocariam essa vida por nada.


End file.
